


The Devil's love.

by kidd0o



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, resident evil game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 82,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidd0o/pseuds/kidd0o
Summary: Hello, this is a second location for my Wesker/reader work. It was originally on DeviantArt. links will be provided. Updates will vary in time. Hope you enjoy.All works belong to their respected parties. Please respect all creators/owners/parties. Please credit ideas/work to their respected creators.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

First day:  
Well this is fan-fucking-tastic, you thought as milky white smoke sneaked out from under the hood of your car. You were currently parked on the side of the street, the street was mildly busy a few cars here and there but none seemed to notice you and your smoking car, that or they decided to ignore you. The worst part was that your car gave no indication that it was in any state of damage, one minute you were driving then next your car's air vents started to give off a burnt aroma and then the smoke appeared.

' _Out of all the fucken days for you to kill over you decided today huh? As if in response to your thoughts the check engine light finally decided to make it presence known to you and flashed on. ' _Oh fuck you too. Well lets see what I need to take so I can brave my journey of 10 miles to my interview._ ' You had an interview at the local police station, although you wanted to join the force you needed money so you took what ever position was available which happened to be a receptionist, you only had enough money for next months rent and maybe some groceries._

__

__

Your last job had gone through some financial issues and had to let go some people, that was 5 months ago. You made good money at your last job, which happened to be a small law firm, you weren't a lawyer, you were the receptionist/assistant of the boss there. Your boss had a stroke a year ago and never fully recovered, the brain damage he sustained was enough to make him stop working and the medical bills were more than enough for him to shut down his business for a little. Which meant all non-important employees, the very successful lawyers, had to be let go, which unfortunately meant you .

A smile appeared on your face as your remembered one of the last moments you shared with your kind and gently boss. 

' _"Hello Mr. Childs, how are you today?" you asked the elderly man who was sitting at a big dark brown desk, pen in hand, paper in the other and a minefield of legal documents in front of him._

__

__

The light leaking in from the open blinds from behind him made it seem like a spot light was being shine through the windows. He was a short height man probably due to his old age, in his younger days he must have been at least 5'8, he looked frail and quiet thin but not unhealthy for someone his age, 78? if you recall correctly. His suits although old fashioned always fit him however they always gave him a look that he was too think for them, almost as if he lost weight and kept the suits despite the change. He had white thin hair that covered the sides of his head but left the top with a sprinkle of it.

His skin was wrinkled and a little pale, his eyes a soft blue, shielded by big square framed glasses that were light brown or the color of coffee after creamer has been added and the lens seemed thick enough to be mistaken for magnifying glasses. He looked up from the paper in hand and smiled. The smile was warm almost as if he was smiling to his daughter.

"Well hello my dear. I'm doing quiet well. Thank you for the muffins yesterday, me and my wife enjoyed them for breakfast and they were quiet delicious. You should be a cook my dear" he chuckled.

You smiled with a faint pink in your cheeks. You always greeted him when you came to work, he was like a father figure, he always looked out for even though you were not of his kin. 

You walked from the doorway to his desk, "I have some messages for you, would you like me to read them to you?" you stopped in front of his desk with a small stack of flash card sized pieces of paper in your hands

"Oh that's alright dear, I can read them on my own time" he smiled.

"Won't you give an old man company while I finish these dreadful documents?"

You chuckled "of course Mr. Childs".

You sat in on the one of the two chairs in front of his desk that was positioned on the right. You sat with your legs crossed and your hands on the arm rest, a little uncomfortable with the professional attire. Your black slacks and black flats were not the problem it was the button up that always untucked itself a little when you sat down that you hated, but the job required professional attire so you dealt with it.

"So my dear how are you? Have you found yourself a nice young man yet?" he asked with a hopefully smile and a chuckle after seeing you blush.

"Hehe no Mr. Childs I don't think now is the time to be dating".

"But my dear then when is? you're a beautiful young women, to me it looks like you should be settling down with a man. Marriage and kids can happen later but you deserve a gentleman in your life, you are the kindest young lady I have meet in your generation. Something as sweet and kind as you deserves to be treated right" he said with a sad tired smile.

You sat there shocked never had this gentle soft spoken old man complimented and stated that you deserved better, especially when it came to relationships. When you had met him you had just moved out, your parents deceased, and your boyfriend of 3 years, which you had lived with, cheated on you and kicked you out stating that you were cruel, didn't pay rent and the worst girlfriend he ever had.

The things he said were untrue but that didn't stop it from hurting you. Mr. Childs had actually rented out a room for you until you could get your own apartment, later he gave you a job. You had known him from interacting with him after your parents death, he took a liking to you and decided to keep in touch. Never in the time you were staying with Mr. Childs did he touch on the subject of relationships with men, you thought maybe it was because he did not want to bring up painful memories and how you never seemed to bring it up either and decided to leave the subject be.

"Mr. Childs thank you that is very kind of you to say, but I can't help feel that something is wrong. Is everything alright?"

"My dear I am an old man and I don't know how long I have left, but I will live it like I have always lived it. That tomorrow may not be something I will see so I should enjoy today while it is still here with me. There is a saying my dear, you have most likely heard it before. Tomorrow is a mystery, yesterday is history and today is a gift that is why its called the present. I want you to know that I have always seen like a daughter and I want you to be happy."

'He's dying from something or he knows he is going to real soon', you thought.

"Of course Mr. Childs" you said with a small smile.

"I want you to take this" his hand extended and in it was Mr. Childs prized possession, his pocket watch.

His pocket watch was a family heirloom, according to a story Mr. Childs told you, this pocket watch was given to his ancestor by his dying wife as a sign of love and that it would be ok, it was her fathers and she gave to her husband after realizing that she was not going to live after giving birth to their son, Mr. Childs great great grandfather. The pocket watch was finely crafted and well taken care of, the cover had a flower design of roses that was made beautifully, the numbers were roman numerals, the chain was thin but strong and it had a dark gold look from age. the only sign of misuse was the dent in the back from which Mr. Childs received when almost being mugged last winter. 

"Mr. Childs I can't this watch is special to you it needs to stay in your family"

His face was serious now as if he was now talking to a unruly teen.

" You, my dear, are special to me and are family to me, I want you to take this, because I know that everything will be alright. Please take it, as a dying man's last wish", after several minutes you spoke.

"Ok" you said with a heavy heart, tears threatening to spill over and race to the bottom of your face, your eyebrows arched as if in anger or pain.

You rose from the chair you were rooted to a few minutes ago, your hand ghosted over his, hesitant, as if taking the watch will change whether he lived or died at this very moment. Finally after seemed like hours you gently picked up the watch letting out a small breath of air you held on to. You were carefully and slowly flipping it from hand to hand inspecting it and treating it as if it would wither into sand if held the wrong way. You looked back to Mr. Childs, his face content and filled with pure happiness.

"Now then my dear, no crying I wont have any of that" he chuckled while getting out of his chair and walking to where you were. He put his hand on your shoulder and ushered you out of his office

_"Now lets go get some coffee or tea from the break room shall we? Maybe that delicious cake you made a couple of days is still there" he said while increasing his pace in attempt to see if he could get a piece or two before any one else could. You chuckled while drying the small amount of tears with your left hand while the other held tightly onto the pocket watch. '_

/

Wiping a few tears that happened to appear from the memory you started to pack your backpack you brought for the gym later with things you were going to need for your interview. ' _Alright all these fucken important papers and shit better not get fucked up on the way there._ ', You thought as you closed the back pack. The sound of a siren and red blue lights flashing stopped you dead. A police car had pulled up behind you. You quickly looked to the right and ahead to see if you were parked in an area you weren't suppose to. _Son of a fucken bitch._

A few feet ahead of your car in pretty red letters on white said no parking any time.

The siren stopped and the car door opened. A man with brown spiky hair and green vest and light gray pants stepped out of the car. ' _Strange that isn't the usual uniform._ ' you thought as you watched the man through your mirror wait S.T.A.R.S? what is that? said man walked to the side of the car and tapped on your window.

Your quickly lowered your window and looked at the man.

"License and registration."

"One second please" you grabbed the required documents from your backpack and handed it to the man. He looked at your license and a surprised look soon took its place on his face. He then spoke excitedly which shocked you greatly.

"Hey your the new receptionist that is coming in today! I saw your resume and recognized your name, Wait what are your doing here? your interview is in" glancing at his watch he furrowed his brows " 13 minutes".

In a span of a few seconds your told him how you got stuck on the side of the road and that you had the intention of walking to the police station while gesturing to your backpack.

"Oh well if your need a ride I can give you one, I'm actually done with my rounds. I'll call a towing company to send your car to the nearest repair shop, sound good?"

_'Thank the fucken gods'._ You got out of your car and hurried to the squad car's passenger seat all while yelling

"Yes thank you lets go I don't want to be late, I will buy you dinner and a hooker if you get me there on time".

Surprisingly he got you there in time, about 5 minutes before your interview. Whether it was legally safe that he got you there you didn't question it. Waiting in the lobby with you, the man, you later found out that his name was Chris Redfield, he had a sister named Claire Redfield, and him and his boss had an odd relationship. They often argued with each other, but when a mission came up and they had to work together, they were almost the perfect team even though he did not like to listen to authority which just so happen to be the reason why he was kicked out of the air force.

His old comrade Barry Burton gave him a chance out of unemployment in the Raccoon city S.T.A.R.S which was a special task force in the police department. Considering he had to provide for both him and his sister Chris took the chance and got in. He seemed like a very nice man and a good friend to have. You told him how you got into the position you were in now.

" It's nice to meet you kiddo", _'I have a feeling that nick name is gonna stick and there is no way I'm gonna get rid of it. '_

"Hey Chris you can't be on a date while on duty."

You looked up to see a man with a red vest, brown hair, a beard, and a blue duffle bag with yellow stars and white words saying stars in a circle on the side of the bag, in his right hand and a manila folder with papers threatening to escape in the other. Chris turned a noticeable shade of red and stammered out

"S-she isn't my date, I picked her up this morning, she is the receptionist. I mean the possible receptionist. She is my friend. Not my girlfriend I would never think of her like that."

He then grew more and more panicked the more he talked

"Not that you wouldn't be a good girlfriend, I would just have to get to know you better before I date you. Not saying that I would date you, I-I-I mean n-not that I wouldn't but... you know what I'm just gonna stop talking now" 

Both you and Barry started laughing while Chris just looked at the floor with a face painted red with embarrassment. Unknowing to the three of you the person who was going to interview you was watching. He had turned the corner right when Barry spoke up to Chris, he decided to see how the conversation would turn out in hopes it was something he could use against Chris later on.

He had actually come to get you, seeing as how the time for your interview had arrived. He noticed that even though it wasn't a very important position you had dressed very nicely, a black skirt that went above your waist and reached barely above your knees, it wasn't short but it wasn't long either, black flats and a dark blue button up shirt that was tucked into your skirt. Your hair was long, it was curled and reached to your breasts to which he thought were a perfect size.

He also noted that your waist was small but slim and fit, and your backside was just as lovely. _'Seems as though she takes very good care of herself'_ , he then noticed the backpack lying at your feet. _'Hmm did she walk? No that can't be right Redfield explained that he picked her up. Maybe she has known Redfield for some time now and he simply brought her here. They aren't courting that's for sure I won-'_ , half way through his thought he noticed you smile again and giggle, when Barry tried to assure Chris that it was alright and that he was just teasing. Which in turn caused him to smile, no malice or ill will was behind this action it was a good to honest smile.

"Good morning, You seem to be in a good mood Captain".

That sudden comment made his smile disappear in an instant, turning to the female he replied

"Yes, well it's not everyday Redfield makes an utter fool of himself in front of a complete stranger to a point where he refuses to speak like an upset child, it's quiet entertaining, and good morning to you too Miss Valentine". He said with a smirk.

She chuckled and said "Yeah I guess your right, is that the new receptionist?"

"Yes well hopefully she will be qualified enough to get the job but after looking over her application I don't see that being a problem."

"When's her interview?" 

"Well her Interview was 10 minutes ago but seeing as how I could not pass up the opportunity to see Redfield make a fool out of himself I simply could not bring my self to interrupt them"

Jill Valentine was shocked and very confused, Wesker was not one to be late for anything even if by a minute. Once Chris was late by 3 minutes for the weekly Training exercises, and well Chris was so tired and upset after Wesker was done with him that he slept at his desk that night and Wesker did not let him forget he was late for weeks after.

 _'So why would he let her be late? Why would not storm up to them and tear them a new one? Especially since she is newbie'_ Jill thought as she looked from Wesker to Barry,Chris and you. The second she saw you she understood. _'haha oh man, Wesker has a crush!, well good on him, he deserves to like someone. The entire time I have know him, he has been alone and not taken any interest in any female, for a while I actually thought he was gay.'_ Jill smirked thinking that her Captain and the receptionist would actually make a cute couple.

Jill though it was a good idea for her Captain to stop looking at her and that it was time for them to interact with each other.

"So aside from Chris's embarrassment , lets go meet the new receptionists hm?", she said, deciding to be a devil's advocate so to say.

Wesker thought why not? I will have to talk to her anyways why not now especially after Chris has made a fool out of himself,Jill is right, its time to meet this lovely creature.

"Yes we shall, Do accompany me Miss Valentine, seeing as how you will being interacting with her daily, it would be a good chance to meet her."

Gesturing toward your direction, "After you Captain", Jill smirked as Wesker didn't seem to want to wait for her, the two started to walk towards the trio to meet the new receptionist.


	2. Chapter 2

Wesker straightened himself the closer he got to the trio, almost like an alpha reminding the pack who was in charge. Jill had to jog a couple of steps,similar to the awkwards shuffle when crossing a street with an impatient are, to keep up with Wesker's brisk pace. _'I'm certain I can charm her quiet easily, she looks innocent enough so this shouldn't be hard'_ , Wesker thought as his attention was locked onto your figure. 

A few feet away from you noticed two people approach you, one was a man, he looked young but not too young. You couldn't really estimate his age. He had blonde hair, maybe a little dirty blonde but not too noticeable, that was slicked back. He was tall maybe around 6'1, and looked fit like he worked out a lot but not enough for him to gain too much mass. He wore black pants, a blue button up and a black vest over that. Along with the typical police gear.

Everything seemed normal about him, he looked like a normal attractive man except for the black sun glasses. , _Dude your indoors, he might be a creep or something, wait no he could have some sort of condition and I am just being a judgmental prick_ , you thought as you observed the attractive man. The other one was a young women maybe around 24 years of age maybe 5'6, her hair was cut short maybe half an inch longer than her jaw line, and her figure...

The gods were sure gracious with her, her figure was ideal. You also noticed she walked with confidence, _God damn I wish I had a figure like hers, she must be this guys girlfriend. No no no stop thinking like that you are desirablei, you thought as you lowered your head a little a slight sting made its way into your chest as you remembered some of harsh words your ex had screamed at you, _you're desirable, yeah right....__

__

__

Chris looked up at Barry with a face that could make a cherry envious and smiled.

"Hehe yeah its ok Barry, I'm a big boy. I can take a punch to my pride every now and then haha", him and Barry both laughed, looking to his right henoticed that you were not laughing. In fact your happy and light hearted demeanor was gone and was replaced by a sorrowful and hurt look. Immediately Chris stopped laughing and turned his body towards you.

"Hey you Ok? What's wrong? I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable".

Barry then noticed your change in attitude and looked at you with concern, and waited for your to answer in hopes he could fix it. His paternal instincts kicking in from having two daughters and not to mention a wife to deal with at home. He knew a thing or two about reading women. Startled you turned to Chris

"Oh I wa-"

The couple had arrived when Chris asked you if you were Ok, lets just say Chris and Barry were not the only who noticed your sorrowful expression. Wesker was not amused, he automatically assumed Chris was the cause of it and decided to interrupt you half way through your response,

"Redfield, there is paperwork that needed to be finished two days ago, go do it and stop wasting time. Barry, good morning be sure to get all your paperwork turned in as well. Now I can safely assume you are here for the receptionist position?" he said as he turned to you with a smirk.

 _Oh shit he is...wow_ , you thought as you looked at the attractive man,

"Um yes I am" you said as you got up to shake his hand, completely forgetting about Chris's question. _She has a strong hand shake, properties of a strong person_ , Wesker thought as he shook your hand, _she also has such delicate and soft hands, she seems to only be more and more appealing the more time I am around her._

Chris was not at all happy to how Wesker spoke to him, especially in front of his new friend. _Now she probably thinks I am some sort of slob or immature brat. It was fine until this asshole showed up._ Chris thought as he rose from where he was sitting and decided he didn't care if he was going to interrupt your conversation with Wesker, after all Wesker did the same thing to him.

"Yes, Captain Wesker" he said with as much venom as possible.

Although he addressed his boss professionally, he said it with such distaste and with an emotionless face, that it sounded very defiant. Chris then proceeded to walk towards the office door with black letter that said S.T.A.R.S that lead to the S.T.A.R.S members desks and offices. Barry and Jill stood awkwardly next to each other, they looked at each other and decided mutely not to get involved with any of the three. Jill then decided it was time to leave star-struck lovers by them selfs and whispered

"Hey Barry, wanna head to my desk I have that drug analysis you wanted on last weeks arrest". Eager to leave the awkward situation Barry responded with a slight nod, as if he didn't want to alert the two in front of him that they were going to leave. Jill and Barry then left towards the same door that Chris had angrily walked through.

_Good they're gone, now I can do what I want with this lovely creature, nothing inappropriate that is. Well not just yet._ Wesker thought as he glanced at Jill and Barry's escaping figures.

"Let's continue the interview in my office shall we?" Wesker asked as his gestured towards the door everyone had left to. You responded quickly,

"Ok", making your nervousness even more noticeable as you clumsily grabbed your backpack. As you walked with him you started to loose yourself in your thoughts _Mr. Handsome here smirks alot, doesn't like to waste time, wants everything done right away and most likely isn't afraid to chew someone out, poor Chris he wasn't doing anything wrong. Maybe I'll invite Chris to lunch to cheer him up, he looked pretty pissed off when he left._ You glanced up as Wesker opened the door for you, _At least he has manners, I think._

You took a quick glance at your surroundings as you walked with Wesker to his office, there was one desk directly to the right of the door you both just passed through, _that might be my new desk_ , and several large desks where arranged facing each other in two's. You noticed that they also had name planks on the edge of the desks that were next to their computers, you saw that Chris's desk was across from Barry's, and Chris's desk was facing a person named Jill Valentine. Chris was at his desk, head down and pen furiously scribbling all over a piece of paper, probably that paperwork Mr. Handsome was talking about, Chris looked up and gave you a sad smile.

You smiled back and gave him a small wave. He waved back and he laughed a little, _maybe he cooled off a little_. You then turned and almost ran into Mr. Hansom's back, you pushed him a little to stop yourself from basically morphing yourself into him. He gave a small grunt and stopped from unlocking his office

"Sorry" you quickly said, he turned his head to looked at you.

"That's alright Dearheart." he replied

You looked at him and then turned away while running your arm out of embarrassment while you developed a rather strong blush. _Wow I've been around this guy for 5 minutes and he is already giving me pet names, but Dearheart is kind of cute, so I guess I don't mind, I think it's from an old story or poem I forgot what the title was I know its from somewhere. I'll look it up later. Aside from that he is fucken ripped, his back is like a fucken brick wall, just all muscle, or that was his vest._

As Wesker was opening the door to his office he felt a small push on his back and grunted out of reaction. A quick sorry soon followed after, _seems as though someone is a little eager, or distracted._

"That's alright dearheart"

He looked back to see her look at him then turn away red and rubbing her arm out of embarrassment, _distracted it is_. He then proceeded to unlock the door to his office. A silver name plate was on the wooden door with his name printed in all caps. He opened the door and held it opened for her to pass. She quickly went in with her head down, as if she was too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

"Have a seat, give me a moment to get your file and then we will start the interview" he said as he closed the door while she moved to sit in one of the two chairs positioned in front of his desk, then leaned her backpack against the back leg of the chair she was sitting on.

As he was digging through a filing cabinet on the wall behind his desk you took in how his office looked. There was an identical chair to the one you were sitting on to your left, black cushions on the back and bottom and a dark wooden frame. In front of you was a desk that looked like a dark wooden box rather than a desk, on top was a desk lamp, a name plaque with Captain and below it the name Albert Wesker, a couple of pens and papers neatly placed on the desk and a regular phone in the corner.

 _Bet if Mr. Handsome wore his underwear and no pants nobody would know with this desk and his name is Albert Wesker? Sounds nice, it has a manly sound to it. Wow I sound like a fast food worker talking about expensive wine, I sound like a twat._ Behind the desk was a black, and a rather comfortable looking chair, _this chair isn't the most uncomfortable but I rather sit in that one than this one_ , and behind that Mr. Handsome looking in a gray metal filing, there were three identical filing cabinets next to the one he was looking through.

You then looked to your left, there was a book case filled with books of all kinds, some looked like from an encyclopedia set and a few looked like regular novels, and next to the bookcase were several framed papers, pictures and a couple of plaques that were all below a clock that ticked away loudly. You took a quick glance behind you, you didn't want to make it seem like you were scared and that you were making escape plans in your head so you didn't take a long time looking. Behind you was a coat rack,a potted plant and a few more pictures.

You then looked to your right there was a window that took up half of the wall, currently you could see nothing due to the blinds being closed. After inspecting the room you faced forward just as he closed the cabinet and turned around with a folder in hand. He sat down, opened the folder and turned some papers over, then looked up as he leaned back, his hands intertwined in his as his elbows rested on the arm rests of his chair. You gave a small smile in hopes to ease the awkward silence. He gave a smile in return and then proceeded to speak.

"Do you have trouble taking orders Dearheart?"

_Kinda of a strange question to start an interview but oh well, you thought._

"No not really sir." you responded.

"You can call me Albert or Wesker, we are going to be interacting too much for formalities. I see that in your file that you use to work for a law firm under a man named George Childs, is that correct?"

"Yes that's correct", you said.

" Are there any medical issues that need to be made known that were not stated in your application?" he said with an almost cold voice.

"No sir, er I mean Wesker".

It felt strange calling your potential boss Wesker, it had taken a few weeks and several times of correcting on Mr. Childs part for you to start addressing him as Mr. Childs instead of sir. _I guess he doesn't like being called sir or Mr. too much and since I am going to be interacting with him a lot I bet it will get annoying._ Wesker then kept firing off questions for a few minutes from how would you act during a certain situation to your current mental state. After a couple more question he got to his last one.

"My final question for you Dearheart, earlier I noticed you were quiet upset before I arrived and you were speaking to Redfield, did he say something unpleasant?"

You laughed a little to try and make it seem like nothing happened and looked anywhere but his eyes

"Oh no, I was just lost in thought." You nervous chuckle not earning any reassurance. 

You looked back to see if he bought the excuse, _nope he ain't buying that crock of shit, oh fuck man he looks pissed._ Wesker then got up from where he was sitting walked in front of you and then leaned back on his desk and folded his arms, his face did not change. It was the same expression he had when he was talking to Chris. You looked down at your lap and sighed knowing that you were gonna have to tell him. You fidgeted with your hands for a little, head still down you then told him the whole situation with your boyfriend how he cheated on you, kicked you out, the abuse and the things he called you as well. The more you told the more your shoulders slumped forward and your head dipped down. As you finished your story, Wesker crouched in front of you, his face still like a before, like a statue. He then put his hand on you knee, almost as if he was trying to assure you silently it was going to be Ok.

"Dearheart", you didn't look at him.

"Dearheart" he said with a softer tone, you looked at him surprised with the gentleness he was showing to you.

"Dearheart, if he bothers you again in any way be sure to notify me immediately, regardless of the time. Is that understood?" you nodded.

 _Why would he care? Then again he is a police officer, maybe he thinks I was physically abused and haven't said anything about it. Then again that wouldn't be a lie._ He then stood up, and spoke as if he caught himself showing an emotion he wasn't suppose to.

"Now Dearheart come with me, I will be showing you your desk and duties." 

You looked at him shocked and confused, not completely understanding what this meant.

"Congratulations Dearheart, you got the job"

A few seconds later it clicked, the information sunk in and Wesker smirked as your hollow expression turned into one of excitement and happiness. You stood up grabbed his hand proceeded to shake it enthusiastically, while saying thank you several times.

A few hours later you were seated at the desk next to the S.T.A.R.S entrance door. You waited for phone calls or S.T.A.R.S members to give you paperwork, for Wesker or for the chief who was called Brian Irons. You looked towards Chris in hopes to catch his attention. You stared at him for a couple of minutes, while chanting in your head, _come on Chris look over here, do it, look over here, Chris, Chris do it, you know you want to._

Then you silently cheered to yourself that you telepathically got his attention when he looked over to you. You motioned for him to come to your desk. He got up and walked to you. once he got to you desk he crouched down in front of your desk with his arms folded on your desk and his head on resting comfortably on his arms.

"What's up kiddo?" he said with a smile.

"Do you want to get some lunch later? I feel bad that I got you in trouble. I'll pay, so you down?" you said as friendly as you could.

Chris laughed, " sure why not, but don't pay for me kid, I got to keep my dignity intact" he said with a wink.

You laughed "Alright see you in a few", as you made a shooing motion with your hand as the phone rang. Chris got up and waved bye as you answered the phone.

"Hello, Raccoon City Police Department, you have reached the S.T.A.R.S department how can I help you?", you asked with a sweet and polite voice.

"Hello, is Albert Wesker there?" a male voice said. _He sounds irritated, maybe he had an appointment with Wesker and he was late and Wesker didn't see him. That sounds like something he might do according to what I have heard from Chris._

"Yes, he is. May I ask who is calling?"

"William Birkin, can you tell Albert that he need to call me right away, its an emergency." the male voice said.

"Of course, if you wait a-"

You didn't even get to finish your sentence as you heard the man hang up and the dial tone ring out until you put the phone back on the receiver. _Jackass doesn't even wait even though he said it was an emergency and I could have gotten Wesker on the line in two minutes, you thought._ You got up and walked to Wesker's office to tell him about this so called emergency, you also brought some papers that some of the fellow S.T.A.R.S members had dropped off on their way out to lunch. Wesker's door was closed, so you knocked a few times and waited. You heard a muffled come in. You opened the door and walked to the front of his desk and waited while he finished writing a report.

"Yes Dearheart?" he asked.

"Well here are the reports from Brad, Rebecca and Joseph" you gave him a small stack of papers

"Barry wanted me to tell you that someone took his gun again and that if this doesn't stop he is going to keep it on him at all times even if you say he can't because it isn't a standard issue firearm and that his daughter has the flu and had to leave early,"

Wesker nodded his head as he looked over the reports while you told him the things people wanted his attention towards,

" and a man named William Birkin called he asked if you were there and asked for you to call him right away and that it was an emergency."

At the mention of this William guy Wesker looked up and listened carefully to what you were saying until you were done.

"Did Mr. Birkin say anything else?" he asked.

"No he just said that you needed to call him and that it was an emergency and then hung up", you replied.

"I see, thank you Dearheart. I do believe it is lunch and Chris seems to be waiting for you", you turned to the open door and noticed Chris leaning against your desk and checking his watch. You quickly turned back to Wesker

"oh, um"

He smirked " that will be all Dearheart, you can go"

"Thank you Wesker, I'll see you later", you said with a smile. You then jogged to Chris.

"Sorry I had to turn in some stuff to Wesker, so where do you wanna eat?" you asked.

Wesker watched as you chatted and walked with Chris out of the office, he got up, closed and locked his door then sat back down, picked up the papers you gave him with little intrest. He thought about how he should ask you to lunch one day, maybe even dinner, but thought that dinner may be a little too quick. He didn't want to rush things with you and scare you away, he's done that too many times before when he was young. It seemed like Wesker wanted you to warm up to him and like him, which was strange considering he did not really care for any one in the entire department beside himself. He set the papers he had in his hand down, he opened his side drawer and took out his personal cell phone to call Birkin. _If I didn't know Birkin and know how valuable he is I would have killed him by now for calling the station, that fool._ As he punched in the required numbers and waited for Birkin to answer his mind wandered back to that lovely and sweet creature that left to eat lunch with Chris, he smirked, _perhaps one day I shall ask her to lunch._

"Hello? Albert?" he heard on the phone.

"William you better have a damn good reason for calling the station."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the original location on deviantart.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/kidd0o/art/Albert-Wesker-X-Reader-Part-2-574278621
> 
> Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

_This job isn't as intense as my last one but then again this job has its crazy moments too,_ you thought as you typed up some written notes for Rebecca, _this isn't hand writing this is chicken scratch_. It has been about two months since you first started working here and you noticed that Wesker was exceptionally nice to you as compared to the others.

Chris has come to be a very good friend. He has given you a ride to work everyday, your car wasn't broken it was dead. When you and Chris went to the mechanic you learned that your car's transmission was shot, battery was about to die and the fan was about to fall off, considering how your ex used the car before you left you didn't doubt that he fucked it up. You payed the mechanic for his work and had the car towed to the nearest junk yard.

You've also learned that Chirs has a rather big crush on the women you met on your first day who you later learned was named Jill. For a while you were very professional around Wesker because you thought Jill and Wesker were dating but on one occasion Wesker made it very clear that he wasn't seeing anyone. It was at the S.T.A.R.S Christmas party, which was also were you happened to met Claire, Chris's younger sister. Claire was still very much a child despite being 18 but she was very mature in comparison to other people you have met at her age, funny thing was that she had taken a liking to you. She didn't stay long, she left after sampling all the food. Chris tried to coax her into staying but said she had plans with friends, she hadn't met many people aside from you at that point. 

Yesterday Chris told you that Claire was wondering if you were going to come over again on the weekend, Chris was embarrassed asking you, last time you spend the night Claire made soup and spilled it on the bag you had brought that had your spare clothes in. Your bag had been on the side of the table and for some odd reason all of the liquid landed on your bag and not a single drop landed on the table. You had to borrow a shirt and boxers from Chris to sleep in because the next day was Claire's laundry day which meant all her clothes were dirty and they did their laundry at the local laundry mat. The whole night Chris avoided looking at you and had been a little pink dusted on his face as well, he even went to bed early. You smiled remembering all that had happened in a span of two months. _Almost done with these notes and then I can go get a snack from the break room, I wonder if some of the cookies I made are still there, everyone is at the training exercises today, so maybe I can grab a few before they come back._

Just as you finished the last sentence Chris bolted in from the hallway, he was sweating bullets and breathing like he ran 10 miles, he was also looking around frantically. The second he saw you he ran towards you, it was then you noticed he looked scared, scared for his life. _Great....he pissed off Wesker again and looks like this time really bad._

"Kid, you gotta hide me! Wesker is gonna skin me alive and then make me take a bath in salt water! Please you gotta hide me before he gets here!" , _wow that was not something I was expecting to hear from Chris._

"Chirs what did you do? I'm sure Wesker is just gonna make you run till you almost pass out and then do push-ups after wards or make you go on patrol at night again for a week", you laughed and rested you chin on your hand as you looked at him, but the thing was usually when you tried to lighten the mood Chris would feel a little better and laugh with you but it didn't he just looked more scared.

"Well me and Joseph had this idea of a prank so we got some-", he turned white as a ghost when he heard footsteps getting louder at a terrifying pace.

"Sorry kid" was what he said before he jumped over your desk pulled you chair back crawled under your desk then pulled you back into place and then put his fingers to his lips in a shh motion and then curled up into a ball like a scared 5 year old. The door to S.T.A.R.S office flew open so fast and hit the wall so hard that you couldn't help but jump a little and make a noise that sounded like a puppy yelping. The next thing you saw made your jaw drop. 

There was Wesker with out his blue button up or vest, and no glasses, he was only wearing his black pants and a white undershirt. That's not what got you, though the sight of Wesker's body was very nice, his hair was what shocked you the most. His hair was disheveled and a little wet, probably from the after training shower you thought, and it was a very hot pink, some of the dye was on his skin still.

He turned to you, _oh fuck he is pissed, he's about to murder someone and I'm the nearest living thing,_ he was pissed and if his face wasn't a big enough clue then his voice sure as hell gave it away.

"Dearheart" you jumped a little it would be a lie if you said you weren't scared right now,

"Y-y-yes W-w-w-e-e-esker?", never had you been so nervous and anxious in front of your boss.

"Where is Redfield?" you started sweating a little, never have you seen Wesker so pissed off before, sure you have seen his when Chris and him were going at it but this, this was another level entirely.

"I-I don't know Wesker, he ran in here said hi then ran out saying bye", _lying abilities don't fail me now,_ he waited a little bit before speaking, what he said made your poor little heart beat like it wanted out, anywhere but here would be safe.

"Dearheart, don't lie to me. He's pushed my patience to far and now I must teach him a lesson."

_Oh fuck, he is going to beat him up and considering that no one has beat him in training Chris is gonna get fucked up._

"Wesker I can help you fix your hair", _maybe if I help him maybe he won't kill Chris or me._ You felt a tug at your pants, the second Wesker looked to the side you looked down, Chris was motioning to his hair and saying no. _God damn it Chris you can't leave him like a fucken troll doll, besides I'm trying to save your ass here._

You looked back up and noticed Wesker was staring at you. You just stared back smiling not knowing what to do. Wesker started to walk around your desk without breaking eye contact, your smile quickly started to fade, the second he was at the corner of your desk Chris pushed you back, crawled out, jumped over your desk and ran out of the office while yelling sorry kid. You were pushed so hard the chair had flipped and you were on your back.

Wesker was about to run after Chris again but when he saw you turtled over, he walked over to you and helped you up.

"Are you alright? Did you hit your head?" Wesker asked.

"Yeah, I'm Ok though my head hurts but other than that I'm Ok", even though Wesker was being serious you couldn't help but laugh a little now that he was up close and you saw his hair up close in all its wonder, _man oh man if only I had a camera._

"I'm sure there is ice in the break room, I have some painkillers as well. Shall we?" ,he kept a strong but gentle grip on your hand, your other hand was on your head. You nodded yes and started walking with Wesker. After only a few steps did you started to feel dizzy and slowed your pace, Wesker noticed and turned to you. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" you replied with a very soft no before your legs gave out. Wesker was able to grab your torso so that you didn't hit your head again. _My head hurts so bad, My eyes burn so much, I'll just close my eyes for a little._

Wesker noticed you closing your eyes, _She must have been in a lot more pain then she lead me to believe, she lost consciousness?_ he called out to you a couple of times and determined that you really did pass out. _I suppose I should get her to the break room, there is a couch I can let her rest on, however she looks lovely where she is right now ,in my arms._ Wesker picked you up right when Jill walked in looking for Chris after he ran past her scared as hell before seeing Wesker follow in the same direction. Jill saw you in Wesker's arms, she stormed up to him and started yelling at him. She thought Wesker had hit you for covering for Chris and that was why you were currently unconscious in his arms right now.

"Wesker I don't give a fuck if your my Captain you can't just hit someone like that she didn't do anything, what the fuck is wrong you!? I thought you liked her! You can't express your feelings for someone by beating them up yo-" Jill was cut off when Wesker realized you could wake up and hear what she was saying. 

"VALENTINE! That is enough, to clarify I did not lay a hand on her nor would I ever, that idiot Redfield caused this."

Jill was shocked that Chris would do that, maybe there is part of the story she is missing she thought "oh ok, well um is she going to be ok?" Jill asked.

"I certainly hope or Redfield can look for another job", Wesker turned around and started to walk to the break room. Once inside he set you on the big brown couch. Brad had complained that the chairs were too uncomfortable for weeks, and Barry, who was stuck with him on patrol for the majority of the weeks, was tired of his complaining so he got his old couch and donated it to the break room. Brad then complained that the couch smelled liked dust, after that Barry lost it ,lets just say Brad kept his mouth shut around Barry. 

_Ah fuck that's too bright_ you thought as you opened your eyes. Everything was blurry and very bright, shapes were just blotches of colors nothing solid, _my head hurts so fucken bad, I think I have a migraine...I'm gonna fucken kill Chris, actually if I tell Claire she will do worse then me so that revenge is planned out._

"How are you feeling?" Wesker was sitting right next to you in a chair, elbows on his knees fully dressed and his hair still very pink.

"I have a migraine, how long was I asleep?"

"Three hours, you should have told me you were in pain Dearheart. Rebecca has already examined you." You sat up and accepted the pills and water that Wesker handed you.

"Thank you" was all you could say, you looked around. Barry was eating a sandwich and Jill was eating some pasta. Rebecca was with them too but she wasn't eating looks like Chris and Joseph were no where to be found. You looked back to Wesker, you felt kinda bad for him. He has a professional job and now he looks like a troll doll.

"Um Wesker I'll help you fix your hair if you can promise me on thing", Wesker knew it had to do something with Chris, he ran his hand through his hair trying to decide if getting his hair back was worth giving up making Chris's life a living hell for a couple of months.

"Alright Dearheart, what is your promise." you then timidly replied.

"Well I will get your hair back to how it was, no charge, if you let Chris off the hook, deal?" you looked at him with the best puppy dog eyes you could muster hoping that it would improve your chances, you knew if wasn't a fair deal and he knew it as well but maybe just maybe Wesker would let it slide.

"I accept your conditions, however it does seem a bit of an unfair trade don't you think?" _damn it, maybe I can bribe him with food or something._

"Can I make you something to eat like cookies or some cake?" Wesker liked the idea of you giving him something, it reminded him of a lovesick teen, but he was hoping that maybe he could ask you to dinner instead.

"How about this Dearheart, you accompany me to dinner later this week at a rather lovely restaurant, does that sound appealing?" your face tried to become on with the color of a tomato, _I'm pretty sure Wesker just asked me out on a date, I should say yes right? I mean this is all in the name of helping Chris out._

"Oh um sure that sounds good" Wesker smirked, looks like all it took for him to get a date with you was for him to get hot pink hair.

Wesker got out of his chair and said "Now considering that I am not suitable for work and you need some rest how about we get the supplies we need to fix my hair and head to my apartment before I shave my head off, yes?", you got up a little wobbly but Wesker helped steady you "Sure do you want to borrow a hat or beanie before we leave?" he nodded yes.

_Dang Wesker's apartment is clean as fuck, black couch, black t.v., white carpet, black coffee table yup this place screams Wesker._ You were currently waiting for Wesker to finish making something for you guys to eat, the black leather couch was very comfortable so you didn't mind waiting. Wesker was still wearing the hat Barry let him borrow which said "World's best dad", in the store at the hair section an elderly women stopped you and said it must be hard taking care of your kids when your husband is a police officer. You didn't know what to say and just stared at the women with a red, shocked look on your face, Wesker thought it would be funny to hug your waist from behind, what he said made you hide your face in your hands,

"At times I do take the days off to be with them, however we were thinking on having another very soon", he said the last words in a low, deep, husky voice, directly into your ear. The old women giggled and wished you luck on your next child. The rest of the time you were upset at Wesker for embarrassing you so much, to which he thought it was hilarious and kept smirking every time you looked at each other.

"It's finished" Wesker said as he placed two plates of delicious looking chicken with a side on vegetables, on the small dinner table. _He can cook? Wow what can this guy not do?_ you sat down, said thank you to Wesker and started to eat. You both ate in silence, it was hard to not look up and see Wesker seeing as how there were only two chair and they both face each other. You finished before Wesker did, so you just sat there patiently waiting for him so finish.

"Um Wesker?" he didn't answer he just looked up and waited for you to speak

"Since you cooked I'll wash the dishes."

He smirked, swallowed the food in his mouth and said "That's alright Dearheart, you can just leave your plate in the sink."

You nodded and then got up to put your plate in the sink. When you turned around Wesker was right in front of you with his empty plate in one hand. He leaned over your shoulder to put the plate in the sink, while doing so he got extremely close, close enough for you to feel the warmth radiating off his body and his cologne smelled like some sort of oak or wood and spice. He smelled damn good and you couldn't help let your eyes drop a little, and lean forward, it was so relaxing.

"Now lets go fix my hair shall we?" surprised that you were basically leaning on him

"Oh um yeah lets go do that then" you stood there awkwardly mainly because you couldn't really go anywhere, he was in the way. He chuckled then turned around and started to walk towards the bathroom, with you close behind.

"Alright so I'm going to strip your hair, this will turn it very blonde, almost white. It's basically bleaching it. Not gonna lie this is gonna damage your hair a lot. I did get some deep conditioner and hair repair. Alright lets get this to it", You explained to Wesker, he was currently sitting on his toilet with sweat pants, a white tank top on and one of his towels wrapped around his shoulders, you borrowed one of his t-shirts so you wouldn't get your dress shirt dirty, it did look a little like a dress on you. About an hour later and you were finished.

"Alright all done now you can take a shower to make sure I got everything out, also when you rinse look up so none of the left over bleach gets in your-HEY WAIT I'M STILL IN HERE!!!" you screeched.

Wesker had started to undress the second you told him he could take a shower, he was now only wearing his sweat pants.

"Would you like to join me Dearheart?" he asked as he put his thumb in his sweat pants and slowly started pulling them down. Your eyes were glued to his hand, you quickly shut them and said

"No that's Ok I took one this morning" you then turned around and bolted out of the bathroom, slamming the door closed with your back, you could hear Wesker chuckling on the other side of the side. _Holy fuck holy fucken dogs on a bicycle, I almost saw Wesker naked, he invited me to shower with him! I can't shower with him yet I haven't even gone on a date with him....shitty excuse but damn can he be hot._ You then decided maybe it would be best if you waited for Wesker in his living room. You sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. I can watch t.v., I'm sure he doesn't mind. _At least I'm certain of one thing now,_ you smiled grabbed one of the pillows that was on the couch and tried to muffle your scream while kicking the couch likes an excited teenage girl, _he likes me back!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original location of my work on deviantart link:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/kidd0o/art/Albert-Wesker-x-Reader-Part-3-580686339


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original Deviant art location:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/kidd0o/art/Albert-Wesker-x-Reader-Part-4-582975549
> 
> Enjoy.

**"Hello I'm Amanda Thomas with tonight's breaking news. A bizarre murder has occurred in Raccoon City, late last night. The victims, a man, his wife and daughter, were attacked and killed in their homes. It is believed to be the work of a group or cult who are practicing cannibalism. It is thought that they broke into their victims home around 11pm, killed and ate their victims. There are no know suspects at this time, we will broadcast more as it develops, John?. Thank you Amanda, there is a big storm heading our way so-"**

_Murders, people being eaten? What the heck is going on. Maybe I should ask someone to give me a ride home at night instead of walking. I should buy a taser, that dinky pepper spray isn't going to work on a group of people trying to eat me, I could have been the one on tonight's news instead of that poor family_ , you thought as your eyes and ears were glued to the television screen and you clutched the pillow in your hands tighter. A bit of fear and anxiety washed over you. Your apartment was 5 miles away from the location of the murders, it was close enough for you to consider moving out and frightening enough for you to spend the night at Chis's house until you got a new place. 

Unknowing to you Wesker had already finished his shower and was leaning on the wall right next to the couch and watching the news as well. _William you fool, this is going to be a lot harder to contain then I thought._ He ran his hand through his hair, attempting to keep it slicked back despite the lack of gel. He glanced at the pillow you were squeezing to death and realized that you were very scared. For some reason it made him annoyed, defensive almost.

"Dearheart, is everything alright?", you jumped not realizing that you were still in Wesker's apartment. You had been so absorbed and in a relaxed state you mistook it for you own home, "No, not really. I live pretty close to the were those murders happened. Well 5 miles isn't close but it's close enough for me to move out" your replied with a nervous smile.

"You're welcomed to stay here until you find a new place to live. I don't mind sharing my apartment with a lovely young woman" he said as he walked to the kitchen to grab a few drinks. Your jaw dropped, _I know Wesker has charm but I did not expect him to flirt with me. Not that I mind but damn talk about surprises._ Wesker came back with two water bottles, he set one down in front of you on the coffee table and then sat down and started drinking the other one. An awkward silence pregnant with tension soon enveloped the both of you. You kept your eyes forward refusing to look at Wesker. _He wore that tank top to show off his body didn't he? ass. He does keep looking over at me, I wonder what he's thinking._  
Wesker soon spoke, "De-", but was soon cut off by your loud shrill ring tone, **RING RING RING.** "Sorry that must be Chris, um Excuse me" you got up and ran to your bag that was laying near the entrance of the apartment. You looked for your phone like a mad man. Once you got it you ran to the bathroom for some privacy, Wesker didn't like Chris too much and you didn't want him giving you that cold look while talking to Chris, so the bathroom was the best option.

"Hello?" you asked once you answered your phone and stopped that annoying ring tone from hell. 

"Hey Kid where you at, still alive? Jill told me you left early today with Wesker" Chris asked, his voice sounded a little loud, _he is probably outside or near a window,_ _you thought, he does smoke once in a while. There was suppose to be a storm as well,_ the rumbling of thunder and wind was not unheard. 

"haha yeah I'm alright Chris, I'm at Wesker's apartment right now I wa-" 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE!? MORE IMPORTANTLY WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM!?" Chris yelled, sounding more like an angry father then a worried friend. 

"Chris calm down, I was helping him get his hair back to normal. Which by the way got you scott free, so you owe me buddy. You owe me big. Also i'm telling Claire." you said the last part with a low serious voice to convey to him that he isn't free, he just dodged Wesker's wrath but Claire's will be oh so sweet. 

"I-uh- you know, um how bout I-please so ummm.....shit, uh kid please don't tell Claire. She'll be worse than Wesker." he sounded worried, probably because you knew Claire was always complaining about Chris telling her to behave and here Chris was pulling a pranks on his boss. _oh shit I almost forgot, I need to ask if I can stay at Chris's place. I can't stay at Wesker's, as appealing as it sounded I don't want people thinking anything crazy, yet._

"Hey Chris, I just saw the news and there were some murders about 5 miles away from my apartment, I was wondering if I could crash with you and Claire for a while until I find a new place to live. It may be a little extreme for me to ask even though the murders were far away, but something seems really wrong about these murders, aside from people killing and eating people of course." your voice had gotten softer and more timid, the anxious and scared feeling you had earlier was definitely present in your voice. 

" Yeah, sure thing kid, I don't think Claire would mind. Do you want me to pick you up so we can get some stuff from your place?" Chris asked his voice was calm and gently, a complete 180 from his earlier outburst, you could tell he was trying to assure you it was going to be Ok and that nothing bad is going to happen. 

"Yes please. Do you need the address? I can go ge-", Chris quickly interrupted, "nah it's alright kid, I know where that crazy bastard lives, I'll see you in about" there was silence for a moment and the loud creak of a chair on the phone,"15 minutes, I get off in 5" Chris said with a huff, showing his hate for those 5 minutes that he knew would feel like 5 hours. 

"Alright sounds good. see you soon, bye" you said while you cradled your phone near your ear,as if worried that Chris would leave you here at Wesker's if you did not handle your phone carefully. 

"See you in a few, oh and kid?" a little confused by how serious he suddenly sounded, you replied "yeah Chris?" 

"Use a condom", 

"CHRIS REDFIELD I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP SO BAD THAT NO DOCTOR ALIVE WILL BE ABLE TO FIX WHAT I DO TO YOU AND CLAIRE IS GOING TO HELP!!" you screamed into the phone, all you heard was Chris laughing his ass off and and repeating the words just kidding. You hung up and walked out of the bathroom with a lovely shade of red on your face. 

"If your going to harm Redfield, please allow me to join you." Wesker chuckled as he saw you sit down a little flustered and annoyed. You chuckled as well knowing that Wesker, and most likely the entire building, heard what you said to Chris, and you knew Wesker would have loved to get his hands on Chris for what he did to his hair earlier that day. 

"Chris will be picking me up soon so we can go get some stuff from my apartment. I'm gonna crash with him and Claire until these murders stop." you said turning to Wesker. You noticed that the entire time you were in his apartment he had his glasses off and he seemed completely comfortable without them. You soon started to study his eyes, they were blue, maybe a hint of gray but defintly blue almost like cystals. Sharp but so clear and cold. You then started to reflect on your interactions with Wesker, he would smile, laugh, joke and flirt with you, which is normal, but with everyone else he was very calculated as if all he actions and words were planned out. 

You failed to realize that Wesker was looking at you as well, too zoned out in your thoughts to notice. He too studied your eyes admiring how the color stood out with in the dark room with the shining light of the television. Your skin smooth, hair shaping your face and trapping your neck. Oh how he would love to touch your neck, to kiss it lightly and have you squirm underneath his touch, to have a taste of your smooth skin. He would have loved to leave red and purple marks on your collar bone, neck and chest, to have you breath heavily, eyes glazed over with feelings of pleasure and cling on to him as if he was the only solid thing in the world, to have your legs wrapped around his waist, to claw his back and pull his hair. He stopped his thoughts before they got too interesting, especially since his pants started to feeling uncomfortable. He crossed his legs in hopes to hide it and some what ease his urges, after all sweat pants leaves no room for imagination with males. 

Your view was back on the screen, watching how the poor weather man was outside facing the harsh winds and trying to keep the hood of his bright yellow rain jacket up with one hand and the other holding on the microphone. His eyes were almost closed squinting to protect himself against the harsh weather and he was yelling very loudly as if he couldn't hear himself talk. At times you would see the picture move indicating that the camera man was having a hard time as well. Out of the corner of you eye you saw Wesker cross his legs. _What's that I could have sworn I saw something in his pants. He does have pockets, maybe it was wallet, no that can't be right it was round and kinda long like a hot do-..oh...oh my,_ you glance towards Wesker he noticed you look over and faced you as well. You smiled, looked down and pretended to scratched the side of your head, in hopes to confirm your assumption, and take a quick glance at his crotch. _Damn I can't see anything, maybe I was over reacting._

You turned back to the t.v. and tried to forget your assumption, but it excited you a little at the possibility of him being aroused.You started to fantasize of several erotic actions between you and Wesker. Some got a little too sinfully wonderful and your face soon became flushed. "Dearheart are you alright? You're very red, are you sick?" Wesker asked as he brought his hand up to your forehead, thinking the concussion your suffered was causing you to feel ill. You shook your head no, while looking at everywhere but his eyes, currently the leg of the coffee table became to most fascinating thing in the room at the moment. His hand move down from your forehead to your cheek, your eyes snapped to his and saw his eye a little closed and slowly looking from your lips to your eyes. He then scooted closer, while you stood still like a statue shocked at what was currently happening. His hand moved to the back of your head, tangling itself with your hair and slightly ruffling it. He started to gently push you head towards him, your lips parted slightly, he took this as a sign to continue. He started to tilt his head, and then **BANG BANG BANG, RING RING RING.**

It was as if all hell was breaking loose, your phone was going off and the there was a loud banging on the door, almost as if someone was trying to break down the poor gray door. You yelped and quickly looked at the door, not expecting any loud interruptions, _shit it's Chris, I totally forgot._ You you looked back to Wesker and noticed that he was pissed, it looked close to how he was earlier that day when he was looking for Chris. 

"I better get my stuff" you said hesitantly as you got up from the couch, Wesker just sat there and responded with a flat of course. As you were getting your stuff together Wesker opened the door and there was Chris leaning against the wall with a confident smug smirk that would put Wesker's to shame. You were soon behind Wesker. 

"Hey Chris" you said as you leaned to the side to get a better look at Chris. He chuckled knowing what you two were doing as soon as he saw your flushed face, slightly ruffed hair, Wesker's shirt on you and Wesker's pissed off face. 

"Ready to go Kid?" you nodded yes and squeezed your way past Wesker, you and Chris started walking down the stairs and to Chris's 1995 green jeep Cherokee. "Oh I forgot something could you take this I'll be right back." 

****

****

Chris nodded and grabbed your bag and continued to his car, you quickly ran up the stair. You faced Wesker, slightly out of breath and said "Um, I hope you don't mind me keeping your shirt I'll return it tomorrow and thank you for having me over and um" you looked to the side as if to tell him a secret and motioned with your hand to come closed he bent down so you could whisper in his ear. 

Now it was Wesker's turn to be shocked and mimic a ripe cherry. You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and said "I'll see you tomorrow". You then turned around and ran to Chris's car just as he was turning it on. You took one last look at Wesker to see him in the same position. You giggled and whispered under your breath with a new found confidence at what you were able to do to him, 

"Gotcha".


	5. Chapter 5

Currently you and Chris were in your apartment packing your clothes in a couple of duffle bags and big trash bags. Chris was currently on his knees in your bottom drawer right next to your bed packing your bras, socks, and underwear, while you were folding and stuffing your clothes in a large trash bag, you turned around and saw Chris holding up one of your more lacy underwear, looking longer than necessary . 

"CHRIS!!!" you yelled, he jumped and dropped your underwear his hands in the same location but without your underwear, clearly not expecting to be caught. He turned around with a nervous laugh, a little pink from embarrassment, and started to scratch his head, his shoulders still tense and raised, "yeah kid?". You stood their with your hands on your hips an annoyed and irritated look on your face, the scene resembled that of a mother catching her son doing something his wasn't suppose to.

"Chris you're a pervert." you stated, he responded "well you know I got a thing for lace", you smirked and with a sassy tone said, "Well your welcome to them but I don't think they're your size". 

You then turned around and continued to pack your clothes. The only thing you heard was silence and then Chris said "ouch". You smiled, happy that despite the uneasiness of being close to the murders, you and Chris could still keep the mood light.

"Alright I'm all done here, do you need help", you smiled while turning around to face Chris. Chris shook his head no and stood up with one of your duffle bags stuffed with clothes, he walked over and placed it next to the trash bag you just finished packing. 

"How bout we put the bags we finished packing in my jeep. We got some stuff packed in the kitchen also so lets get that done and see how much room we have left" you picked up the couple of trash bags you managed to fill with clothes and waddled to your front door, Chris on your tail with a few bags as well.

A couple of hours later you and Chris were eating a snack in your kitchen, your bedroom void of clothes, bathroom clear of essentials as well and your food piled high on your small dinning table. You and Chris decided it was better to take all the food that was perishable from your kitchen, you guys didn't know how long you were going to be gone so it was better be safe than sorry. Chris was happily stuffing his face with some cookies and left over cake you had. Damn Chris sure can eat a lot, I guess Chris considers this payment for helping me and letting me stay over. You then began to think about how you should repay Chris and Claire for letting you stay and then decided it would be best to ask Chris if cooking or cleaning for them would be a viable option.

"Hey Chris?", he looked up, a cookie with a piece of cake on top half way into open mouth,

"Since I'm gonna stay with you and Claire I was thinking about cooking or cleaning for you guys, or maybe paying some of the rent. I don't want to be a free loader."

Chris thought about it while finishing the piece of food in his mouth. You looked to your small table filled with food, plastic containers filled with cut up fruit, salads, blackberries mixed with strawberries and blueberries, chicken, several different kinds of pasta and other future and past dinner meals. An open container filled with a couple of cookies and now half a cake, thanks to Chris, sat next to a couple yogurts stacked on top of a cream cheese container making it looking like a poor replica of the leaning tower of Pisa. Some apples, oranges, tangerines, mangoes and bananas trapped in a plastic shopping bag. A small plastic Ziploc bag threatening to rip from the amount of cheese stuffed inside of it, a plastic container with red and green grapes, with foil covered pizza resting on top. Some turkey bacon sat next to a gallon of milk and a container of left over rice and steak with mushrooms from last night's dinner. _This food is gonna go bad without a fridge, Chris needs to hurry up and finish eating_ , you thought as you looked back to Chris when he started to speak. 

"Paying rent may be a little too much, but I wouldn't mind you cooking. Your cooking is better than Claire's, and way better than mine. Just um don't tell Claire I said that" he said while reaching for some more cookies. He looked up and smiled. "So how bout we get the rest of this stuff in my car and then head home". You smiled and was about to agree when there was a sudden knock on the door. _I wonder who that could be, I don't have anyone coming over and the apartments on this floor are empty except for the one down the hall and mine._ Before you could make your way to the door Chris had already made his way around the kitchen counter and to the door.

Again the knocking jumped you into a state of deeper confusion, the knock sounded harsher and more rushed. Chris opened the door, and what you saw made your face pale. There standing at your door in front of Chris was your ex-boyfriend. _What the fuck is he doing here, somethings really wrong here. How the hell did he find out where I lived, I need to call someone, I don't doubt Chris's ability to take him but I want some sort of backup just in case. Damn who can I call, if he hears police sirens he is going to flip his shit and do something bad I need him calm until I can get someone over here,_ you thought as your left arm wrapped around your stomach and your right hand was near your mouth and the elbow resting on top of your left hand, worry and anxiousness was written on your face. You started to think of the possible people you could call on your cell that was currently snugly waiting in your back pocket. _Barry is out with his wife on date night, Jill said she was going to the club tonight. I don't have Brad's number or Joseph's either...wait! Wesker! That fucker is intimidating as hell. Now I just got to get somewhere private and call him._ You looked to see Chris and your ex talking, Chris seemed annoyed and your ex seemed pissed, their conversation started to get more and more heated. _oh fuck it I need to call him right now._

You took out your phone and dialed Wesker's number. After a few rings Wesker answered  
"Wesker" he answered, you turned around and spoke quietly and quickly into the phone.

"Wesker it's me, hey I need you to come to my apartment. My ex is here and Chris is talking to him and I'm sure Chris can take him but something is wrong. I would really appreciate it if would come over here just in case". He knew all the addresses of S.T.A.R.S including yours, it was just something that Wesker did.

There was silence, for a second you thought he hung up, but then you heard rustling and a door slam shut over the phone, which made you jump a little. You looked over your shoulder and noticed that your ex was trying to get in the apartment but Chris kept stepping in front of him and blocking the entry way. _Chris you are a fucken god send, just keep him busy for a little longer, with Wesker here that asshole wouldn't stand a flying fucken chance against you two._

"Wesker?" you asked after a little while. "I'm on my way" was all your heard before you heard the dial tone, signaling that Wesker had hung up. You relaxed a little knowing that Wesker was on his way here to help with the current situation. You looked to Chris and your ex, you noticed that your ex was starting to get physical, he would poke Chris and slap his hand away when Chris would push him away. _God damn it David why can't you just leave._

Your ex's name was David, however when you said his name it left a bad taste in your mouth so you resorted to calling him your ex, Chris, Barry, Jill and Wesker knew what had happened between you two and they did not like it at all, they also referred to him as "the ex". Jill had even asked once if they could arrest him, but Wesker had stated that since no charges were filed, and there was currently no warrant for his arrest they couldn't do anything, Jill then mumbled something about kidnapping him and harming his genitals. Chris was having more and more trouble trying to control David, you had told Chris more about your ex than you had to everyone else so he knew about his temper and harsh words. There was only one time that your ex had caused you harm and that was when he kicked you out. You started to get more and more worried as David got increasingly more physical with Chris, demanding that he be let inside to see you, after a few minutes you decided that you needed to do something. _That's enough I'm intervening, I can't have Chris get hurt because of me. I'm not going to stand here and not do anything, I may not know how to fight but I have to at least do something._ You started to walk toward Chris and your ex, determined to stop this escalating situation.

"Hey you bitch, yeah you fucken whore. I saw you with that faggot with pink hair, you already sucking other guys dicks aren't you? You just couldn't keep your legs closed, I bet you have to pay them to fuck you. You paying this little bitch to fuck you too? Of course you are no one would want to fuck you unless you covered your face, I bet this slut had to blow someone to get this place." you stopped a few feet behind Chris, shocked that he saw you with Wesker, but you couldn't remember noticing him anywhere while with your time with Wesker that day. All confidence drained from your body in an instant from the things he was saying to you.

"You slut, you still belong to me, I'll beat you up again to make sure you learn your lesson you fucken whore." at this point Chris decided he had enough, he didn't like the way he was talking to you and decided he needed to leave. 

"Hey! that's enough, you need to leave, now before I arrest you for harassment." Chris said while getting in David's face. David asked with a cocky tone in his voice, "and who the fuck are you sonic, the fucken girl scouts?".

Chris was getting ticked off, he always hated when people made fun of his hair and this guy was just pushing all the right buttons for a bad time, "RPD special tactics and rescue service and I have the authority to arrest you under the standing that I am also deemed as a police officer, so either you leave now or your gonna leave with less teeth and two new shiny bracelets", you stood there terrified, things were going to get bad very soon and Chris was going to get hurt. Your ex was in no way scrawny, he was about the same height as Chris maybe a little taller and very built, you remembered one time him picking up the back end of your small car after getting angry with one of his friends who accused him of not being able to lift a certain amount. Chris had less mass than him but you knew he had training under his belt, however this didn't calm your nerves. You stood there silently not sure what exactly to do now.

"I don't give a fuck you little bitch now get out of the way, I need to teach this whore who she belongs to" he said as he tried to make his way around Chris. Chris's hand shot out towards the door frame and blocked David's path once more. David took a step back and stood there for a couple of seconds, making you and Chris both think he was leaving however he instead punched Chris in the jaw, effectively surprising him and moving him from his position at the door. Chris's body twisted to the right from the blow, he moved to straighten himself and retaliate but David had already started to punch the back of Chris's head. After the third punch, Chris was on the floor and you were running towards David to try and stop him from causing any more damage to Chris. He quickly changed targets and punched you on your left temple, your legs gave out from the force just dealt to the side of your head and your body quickly greeted the floor with enthusiasm. Your concussion not aiding you in the dangerous situation you found yourself in. Your left hand quickly went to the fresh wound that was now leaking red liquid onto your hands, while your other hand propped you up. David then went back to Chris, he kept punching and kicking him until Chris finally passed out. Your eyes locked onto Chris's still body, that was wet and red on the back of his head, shocked and terrified at the possibility that Chris was dead. 

"CHRIS!!!" you screamed while trying to crawl towards him, completely forgetting about the threat right in front of you. David had pulled a rather large pocket knife from his back pocket and made his way towards you. He kicked your chest making your body slam back to the ground and then quickly got on top of you and pinned your body to the floor. He then lightly dragged the knife down your chest, waist and then stopped at your thighs. You looked away, tears running down your face. Then he chuckled, the chuckle was filled with malicious intent, which frightened you even more.

"Now you slut" he said then chuckled again ,"I'm gonna teach you who you belong to and I'm gonna make sure you don't forget".

He then made a deep cut on top of your right thigh and pants that stretched from your inner thigh to the outer part of your thigh, you began to scream but it was soon muffled with his left hand, your hands trying to pry the hand off your mouth that was also inhibiting your ability to breath but failed due to the outweighed amount of strength he had in comparison to you. That however didn't stop you from trying to claw his hand away from your mouth, leaving red marks on his hand some of which leaked small droplets of red. He made another deep cut across the pelvic bone on your right side. Quickly after the cuts were made, dark crimson liquid seeped out of the fresh wounds, it escaped your body at an alarming rate. He then moved his blade under your right breast and began to slowly cut through your shirt and skin going deeper and deeper eventually scraping against bone. You closed your eyes in pain and started to claw at his face in an effort to stop him. He had some difficulty in continuing his cut but he still kept going, making a sawing motion to aid him.

Suddenly he was lifted off of you, his left hand scratching the side of your mouth in an effort to keep a grip on you and the knife leaving your body as well. You turned on your side that didn't have wounds and curled up into a ball, you hands trying to put pressure on the newly formed burning red fountains, especially the one on your thigh and chest those two being the largest and deepest. You heard punching and yelling and someone else begging. Your vision began to blur and soon you developed tunnel vision. Your hearing started to fade as well, turning into a muffled mess no longer being able to figure out what was what. Your breathing was erratic, deep heavy breaths soon turned into shallow sharp inhales. Soon you were hyperventilating, you were loosing too much blood. An incredible amount of nausea clenched your stomach and restricted your throat. Your clothes were soaked with your blood, it felt as if someone had poured a glass of warm water on you. The pressure you had on your wounds lessened, you didn't have the strength to maintain it, you felt yourself go limp. _It doesn't hurt as much anymore and I'm so sleepy, I hope Chris is OK. I'm dying, aren't I?...I guess I won't be able to go on that date with Wesker now,_ You felt your body being lifted, new found pressure on you wounds stung and yelling, it sounded so familiar but you couldn't figure from where it was from. You attempted to look towards the person who had picked you up and saw something yellow?, white? and maybe black however soon everything was black. Your eyes rolled back and turned white while your eyelids fell to shield them, your head rolled to the side, while yelling was still heard as blood continued to stain your white carpet red.


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up but for some reason didn't open your eyes, they felt heavy as if someone had put fake eyelashes made of lead on your eyelids. You started to listen, there was the steady beep of a heart monitor, the sound of the news most likely on a near by television from the sound of the white noise that was emitted with it, there was also the sound of heavy rain outside. You took a deep breath, the air was cold and smelled strongly of disinfectant.

Taking notice of what was on your skin you could tell that there was a blanket on top of you soft pillows behind you, some tape on your inner elbow and the top of your hand that pulled your skin every time you moved, and cold wires rubbing on your chest whenever you took a breath, there was also some bandages on the side of your head but they were small and felt like more like they were stretching your skin rather than helping it heal. Slowly and with great effort you started to open your eyes, it was so difficult that you started to contemplate whether you should just fall back asleep but decided against it, you needed to know where you were, what state of health you were in and most of all what the hell happened. The bright lights above you stung your eyes, just like when you spend a few days hiding in your room and then go outside in the morning when the sun is in its prime. After blinking rapidly for a few minutes you noticed that you were in a hospital bed, with an IV drip, heart monitor and a bag of donated blood all hooked up to you, a window to your left that was spotted with the falling rain, the top left of the room near the window was the t.v., directly in front of your bed was a door partly open showing the dark bathroom, to your right was another door with a small window showing a bright hallway. There were other various items that accompany a hospital room but you could care less at the moment, at least you knew where you were.

After laying there for a few minutes you tired to sit up but found that you had less strength than you normally had, you felt weak. After a good 10 minutes of trying to get up and looking like a fat puppy in the process you were finally sitting up right, hunched over and inspecting one of the wounds you had received the last time you were awake. The wound on your rib cage was accompanied with other cuts but they were clean and looked like they had been done intentionally and not out of anger. Where the hell did you guys come from, you traced the stitches lightly just enough pressure to feel your fingers but not enough to cause pain, did the doctors do this?, I probably shouldn't fuck with it but I kinda want to. Deciding that you shouldn't mess up your body any more you gently pressed the gauze back to their originally position, putting more pressure of the strips of tape to ensure it stayed.

You were now more awake, tired but none the less more alert and now mentally able to examine . How the hell could I have missed that, you noticed a couple of cards and flowers on the table that hugged the wall your bed was against, how long was I asleep? You tried to see who gave you the flowers but you were too far away to read the writing on the cards the flowers had nearly consumed instead you tried to test your knowledge of Botany. Lets see there are carnations, roses, a sunflower, I think that one is called babies breath, there is some pink and orange ones and wait.... I think that one is fake. As you were staring at the flower trying to determine if it was indeed fake, the door opened and a women who looked to be in her early forties, on the large side light brown skin and black hair with blonde highlight, fake nails painted pink and wearing scrubs of the same color stepped in. She seemed angry or annoyed, as if her being here was a waste of her time, she saw that you were awake then told you in an annoyed tone that you had a visitor and then left. Didn't even check on how I was doing, so rude. I wonder who is here to visit me, you wondered as you stared at the door slightly excited to see who came to visit. Oh no....Chris I'm so sorry.

Chris walked in with coffee cup in one hand and a small potted cactus in the other, his face had a dark purple bruise on the upper part of his right cheek bone and his lip had a small cut in it, there was strips of gauze wrapping his head mainly in the back. He had a metal and blue thing on his fingers, did he break his fingers? However despite his appearance he had a smile on in his face and acted like nothing was wrong. You gave him a sad smile as he sat on the chair right next to the bed that accompanied the left side.

"Soooooo how you feeling kid?" he asked in high voice, you smiled and shook your head. You turned to him and responded with a scratchy voice.

"To be honest I feel terrible, umm how long was I out?" you asked as you fiddled with your hands, nervous of his answer.

"About two days, that's only because they had to put you through surgery to close up the would on your side. They said that you flat lined because of how much blood you lost, But your all better now" He sounded like he was scared to be around you or that he would get in trouble. He seemed very cautious and it confused the hell out of you, somethings wrong with him, somethings not right. 

"Chris what's wrong?" you said while shifting your body towards his direction. He was bad at acting but you could tell he didn't want to make you worry, however he decided it would be best to tell you what he knew. He looked to the side, took a deep breath returned his eyes to you and then spoke.

"Kid don't be scared but we weren't able to arrest David. Also Wesker kinda basically made me your body guard until we do, he was really really pissed at me for not defending you, I mean we've have seen him angry before but he went for hours on how he has trained us and how my military experience should have helped and that it doesn't matter that he caught me by surprise and all this other crap, but he feels better with me being around you than Brad or Jill. He thinks that you would also be more comfortable with me being near you than say Joseph or Richard, but Seriously I thought he was going to have a heart attack or something, his face was so red I mean red red and there were veins and yelling, I swear if he wasn't healthy I think he actually might have" , you both laughed at Chris's remark ,the air in the room was somber and filled with discomfort despite the laughter that accompanied it, after the giggles he continued to talk.

"Wesker actually did get his hands on him and he kinda did beat him up a little but he didn't arrest him. Turns out the second he saw you he went straight to you and tried to get you to wake up, that's when your ex decided to bail. I know this cause that's when I woke up. Wesker....he.....he was basically screaming your name until the paramedics came and took you away. He couldn't ride with you because they wanted him to drive me to the hospital since my injuries weren't as bad as yours, but kid I have never seen Wesker like that and to be honest I don't I ever want to again, it scared me. It scared me because he was acting like... like...... Kid I thought you were gone, and it was all my fault."

He stopped talking, set the small cactus on the floor and ran his hand over his face, after a few seconds he continued, his face was serious and sad, his eyes glossy from held back tears his guilt hugged, just as a Boa hugs its prey to an eternal slumber, "After we got to the hospital they told us you were in surgery, and that we couldn't see you until you woke up. Wesker stayed until this morning, he got a call from Irons and had to leave, he told me to call him when you woke up. I think you scared the living hell out of him because he was white as a ghost and he kept staring at the blood on his clothes when they told him you flat lined and that you haven't woken up after the surgery yet."

After he was done telling you what had happened you accepted everything, but as you you did you were struck with anxiety, guilt and paranoia, I can't believe I flat lined, I could have kept sleeping and never woken up.....and David, he's still out there what if he tried to come back and hurt me again. Chris got hurt the last time he tried to protect me, I got to be careful maybe some self defense lessons from Chris would help so that I'm just not a damsel. I also need to talk to Wesker, I'm not mad at him for saving me but he can't be too harsh on Chris, it wasn't his fault. You glanced at Chris and noticed he was waiting, waiting for you to say something or do something, it was obvious he was worried and that he tried to keep you calm from the second he walked in the room, his eyebrows were scrunched and his eyes were filled with guilt, it wasn't your fault it was mine....it was mine. You were overwhelmed with fear and guilt and it was too much as terrible scenarios consumed your thoughts, burning clear liquid escaped your eyes as your hands rushed to muffle your cries.

Chris quickly put the coffee cup he had on the floor, sat close to you and wrapped his arms around you, rubbing your back as you rested your body on his chest as he repeatedly told you that it was going to be OK, promising he wasn't gonna let anything happen to you again, he repeated it so much that for a brief moment you thought he was trying to convince himself. After a while your sobs began to lessen, Chris still had an arm around your shoulders when you asked what the cactus was for.

"Oh I got it for you, it's your guard dog" he smiled and as he handed you the small cactus. The tiny plant was round and the size of a tennis ball. In fact it looked very much like a tennis ball that was cut in half, it was bright green almost the same green of that of a tennis ball. The small spikes it had were cute which only complemented the tiny pain machine, the pot that it resided in was a typical red clay pot except that this had the word "Fido" in Chris's hand writing in black marker on it. You chuckled and looked at him with a very confused look, he just had proud smile on his face when you looked at him, which reminded you of a 5 year old giving a parent a present they had made and were proud of their hard work.

"Alright so I couldn't afford to buy you an actual dog so I got you a cactus instead. So whenever I'm not around and someone tries to rob you or something you can just throw this little guy at them. They will be in so much pain which will give you a chance to get out of there!", he seemed so proud of his little security plan, you couldn't help but laugh right in his face. He didn't seem to take any offense out of it and laughed as well, he seemed happier that you were smiling again even if it was for a little while.

"Chris I don't think it works that way but I do like the gift, it's really sweet." you then kissed his cheek, he blushed then smirked. You then began to think of the other gifts you had on the table near by and asked Chris for help in seeing who they were from. Most of the flowers were from Barry, Jill, and Brad, a couple of cards were from the Bravo team, Rebecca even put what looked to be part of a Green Herb in her card. Then there was a small black teddy bear with a dark red rose tapped to its belly and a black bow on its neck. You looked all over the bear but you couldn't see who the sender was. Chris even searched around the table to see if the card had fallen, but there was none. Who the hell gave me a teddy bear, oh I know maybe it was Joseph or Claire she was always trying to give me those beanie babies and sad hand made bracelets when I slept over.

"Hey Chris I think Claire might have sent it" you said while shaking the bear in front of him, he knew better than that and assumed it was Brad who had sent it because he had told him a week ago he liked you. He decided to not say anything about it and just shrugged his shoulders and said maybe. For a few hours you and Chris talked about several things including the condition of your food you had both had left on your kitchen table, turns out that is what Chris has been eating for the past couple of days for lunch. The doctor came in when you and Chris were watching a movie called The Thing and arguing about whether the alien had survived at the end of the movie.

The doctor explained that you would be discharged in five days after saying that your wounds were healing quickly, and then explained the medication you would be taking for a couple of weeks and what food and activities you should be avoiding til you are fully recovered. Once the Doctor left Chris decided that he should be leaving too since visiting hours were over and they wouldn't allow him to stay. 

"Alright Chris I'll see you later and thanks for Fido" you said as he walked out the door. He smiled and waved goodbye. You then sat there alone with your thoughts. At first it didn't bother you that Wesker hadn't given you a gift but after today and being spoiled by Chris and your friend's presents you felt a little bit of anger directed towards him. Can't even spend ten bucks on flowers or chocolates, that jerk. The older the night got the more sleep desired to be with you, why am I so tired I didn't do anything today. You curled on your side ,angling yourself so that your wound didn't come into too much contact with the bed, and staring at your tiny cactus that Chris had placed on the chair, Good night Fido.

Five days later you were discharged and Chris had the responsibility of taking you home, Claire was home getting a room ready for you so she couldn't come. The day before Chris had transported all your gifts except for Fido to his apartment and brought you an extra pair clothes, he brought you a pair of jeans, shoes,socks,under garments and a long sleeve shirt the only thing he forgot was a jacket but Chris told you he could loan you his when you got cold which was very nice especially since he only had one jacket with him. The night Chris came home with the flowers Claire thought that they were for her but when Chris told her they were yours she teased him about liking you every second she got until he went to bed.

"Chris get your ass back here, I'm crippled god dammit" you yelled as Chris left you in a wheel chair at the entrance of the Hospital.

"Kid I'll be right back I gotta go get the car they wouldn't let me park it here, besides you got Fido you'll be fine" He said as he ran backwards towards the parking lot.

Currently you were in a wheel chair, your belongings in a plastic bag hanging from the handle of the wheelchair and Fido resting in your hand on your lap, slightly annoyed that you had to wait in the cold, especially since Chris had left his jacket in his car. You looked around and saw that there were still gray clouds in the sky, I wonder if it's gonna rain again I kinda hope it does, I like the rain. SCREECH, you jumped a little and there was Chris with the biggest grin, he knew he just scared the crap out of you and he was so smug about it.

"Wanna a ride baby?" he said in a deep voice. Your just sat there unimpressed, staring at him with an unamused look on you face.

"Chris it's cold, get me in the fucken car before I shove Fido down your pants" a nervous laugh escaped his lips not sure if your threat was real, you raised Fido which prompted him to scramble out of the car and help you in. Half way to Chris's apartment he cursed and said he needed to go turn in a report to Wesker before he leaves the station. This reminded you of your current work situation, you didn't know when he expected you to be back, if he got a temp, or if he had let you go. Maybe Chris knows he talks to Wesker everyday.

"Hey Chris, did Wesker say anything about when I had to be back to work?" you asked as you loosened the seat belt to stop it from rubbing against your bandage. Chris face scrunched up, maybe he doesn't know either.

"I actually don't know kid, he hasn't really said anything pertaining to you since he left the hospital. I kinda thought he would tell you something, also we have all taken turns being the receptionist since you've been gone" Chris said as he reached for his cigarettes.

I thought he was trying to stop smoking? Especially after Claire bitched him out over the phone for wasting so much money on them and stinking up the apartment. You look at Chris with an innocent blank look, Chris looked to his right in preparation to merge but had to do a double take. He saw you staring at him and then look from his eyes then to the cigarette that was in his mouth. He spat the cigarette out of his mouth not caring that it landed on his lap, and returned his attention to the road. You kept staring at him for a couple of seconds then looked back out the window with a smirk. 

After a few minutes Chris split the silence between the two of you with one nervous question," Kid?"

"Yeah?" your responded while still looking out the window, watching the several trees pass by in a blur of brown and green.

"Don't tell Claire", you couldn't help but laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

About an hour later you both arrived at the station, should I get down? or should I wait here? Chris only has to turn in a report and then leave, so there is no real reason for me to get down, but if Wesker's there then I could ask him about my current job situation and try to make him ease up on Chris. Chris quickly parked the car grabbed his duffle bag and began to search for the report he needed. As he was searching you slowly unbuckled your seat beat and tried to move your self out of the car, Chris notice you escaping when you opened the door.

"Woah woah kid don't get out, let me help you, you're a crippled remember?" he jumped out and rushed to your side of the car, a mix of papers stuffed in his mouth and his keys still in his hand along with his jacket, he eased you out of the car seat, locked the car and then helped you walk to the station doors. Its fucken cold, you thought as you shook a few times, Chris must have noticed even though you tried to control it because he wrapped his jacket around you and rubbed you arms in attempt to warm you up. After moving at a pace that would make an old turtle laugh, you both were near your desk talking to Rebecca who got stuck as your temp. for the week. Turns out she was really worried about your condition and when she asked Wesker if she could bring you some green herbs, Wesker had put her in your desk for the week. However, you were a little skeptical about the herbs but when she explained what they and how they could improve your current condition greatly, you asked if she could visit you at Chris's apartment every couple of days whenever she had some supplies to treat you.

"Would you like to sit down? You look a little pale." Rebecca asked as you leaned against the front of your desk, a little out of breath, dried, ashy lips, an increasing headache and some slight dizziness to go with it. You nodded and made your way to your chair as Rebecca quickly got out and helped you sit down. With a big sigh you leaned back and relaxed, you felt incredibly weak and this small journey didn't help, at times your wounds would hurt or when you strectched it would make you sore. Why am I so weak? Wait.... when was the last time I ate? Did I even eat this morning? I didn't sleep to well last night either.

"Kid? Kid!?" Chris yelled, you were so lost in your thoughts you checked out for a moment. Rebecca had offered to get you both something to drink and a bite to eat, but you didn't hear her. When Chris didn't hear you respond to Rebecca's offer he had a mini freak out thinking that you were going to pass out so he yelled at you to try stop that .

"Sorry, what's up?" your asked. 

"Rebecca asked if you wanted something to eat or drink" he replied while studying your face to make sure you were in fact OK and not going to pass out, he remembered the doctor saying that fainting could mean possible internal bleeding. So if you had signs of passing out to call an ambulance immediately.

"Oh!" you turned to Rebecca "yes please that would be great" you said in a sweet voice as some sort of way of saying my bad for not listening to you without actually saying it. The second Rebecca turned around the door to S.T.A.R.S opened and Barry walked in with Barry laughing about something Jill had said about something with Joseph being scared of a his new puppy. 

Barry saw you and immediately walked up to you and started asking how you were doing, explaining how much everyone missed you, and how he especially missed your S.T.A.R.S themed sugar cookies. Jill waited patiently to speak to you while making funny side comments about Barry's appetite. However several times she would give you a concerned look, at first you thought it was because of your current health condition but after some time you got the feeling that she had something to tell you, or something to ask you that was bugging her.

About half an hour later you, Barry, Jill, Chris and Rebecca were all hanging around your desk, eating and drinking the items Rebecca was so kind enough to bring. Barry, Jill and Rebecca were standing in front of your desk while Chris was to your right in another chair eating one of the donuts Rebecca had brought. They even told you how Irons has apparently been on a rampage since last week. Irons has been giving been giving everyone a hard time especially the young female workers at the station. On one occasion Wesker had to physically remove Irons from an interrogation when he started to hit the individual with his gun. Another occasion he pepper sprayed a man who had been handcuffed to a chair when the man called him a fat pig and spat on him. The man was arrested for drunk driving and was in the process of being booked in. Since then everyone seems to be tiptoeing around Irons, and since Wesker is the only one that can some what handle him everyone has been going to him for everything in order to avoid Irons, which has caused Wesker to be super busy as of late.

"What the hell is wrong with Irons? Has he finally lost his shit or something?" you asked, everyone seemed uncomfortable with the subject with Irons but you wanted to know. Maybe this is the reason why Wesker hasn't talk to me and why he has been so mean to Chris, maybe he is just stressed out of his mind. 

"Well I don't know if this is true but according to the rumor, Irons tried to sleep with a minor two weeks ago. The girl refused but Irons wasn't having any of that after he payed for an expensive dinner for them. He tried to have sex with her anyways, she ran away before he was able to do anything serious. She told her parents and a week later now they are pressing charges on Irons. Irons says he has a meeting out of town this Friday but I call bullshit, I think he is going to court on Friday" Jill explained as she took off her hat and smoothed down her hair. Everyone was stunned, yeah Irons was a creep and the one time you had the displeasure of meeting him he tried flirting with you, but you didn't expect this. 

As you were all talking about Irons, Wesker walked in and he was not amused by the little break everyone seemed to be taking at the moment. If they wanted a break they had to finish their jobs first.

"I see a bunch of idle hands just lying about" Wesker said right behind Rebecca and Jill, his face emotionless, voice cold and deep , his arms crossed with a thick folder obese with papers hanging from one of his hands, spotted with his signature black sunglasses. He had walked into the office and saw everyone chatting away the time, he had just come back from a meeting with Irons and he was not in the best of moods.

Jill and Rebecca both jumped and then quickly made their way to their desks they didn't want to be in Wesker's wrath especially since they knew he was at a meeting with Irons, Jill whispered a "Sorry captain" while Rebecca just looked pale. Seemed as though Wesker changed a lot since you were gone, he acted very much like how he did when you first started your job except this time he didn't act as charming to you in fact he seemed to be completely ignoring your existence. Barry didn't seemed to be fazed by Wesker's sneaky entrance or his cold voice so he smiled at him.

"How was the meeting with Irons?" Barry said while leaning his back against your desk.

"Mr. Burton I expect those evaluations of bravo team's marksmanship completed and on my desk before lunch and seeing as how that is in 12 minutes I suggest you leave" Wesker said in a cold tone. What the fuck is wrong with him? Why the hell is he so mean to everyone? Is it because of me? you thought as you sat there watching Wesker, trying to figure out what the heck happened to the charming devil when you were gone, looks like all that was left was the devil part.

"Chris" Wesker said as he looked towards Chris. Chris said nothing and held out a couple of papers for Wesker to grab, all the while with a big fat smile on his face. Wesker simply took the papers, gave the smallest nod then turned around and went into his office. At this point you were furious and very upset, first this pompous bastard doesn't send me a gift then he doesn't even fucken visit me, now he won't even talk to me!? I'm gonna fucken tear him a new one. You thought as you struggled to get out of your chair quickly without reopening you stitches to go talk to Wesker. Chris watched you for a second and a look of sadness covered his face, he knew you were hurt but this time the doctors couldn't stitch this one up.

Once you were standing up you slowly started walking towards Wesker's office until Chris grabbed your wrist gently. He slowly shook his head no and then spoke,

"Kid I'm sorry but it's not worth it." He looked back to Wesker's office sighed then back to you

"Come on, lets go home" he said quietly as he wrapped his arm around you shoulder and walked you towards the exit you looked back for a few seconds but then faced forwards and hung your down, wait no I need to know what the hell is wrong with, to know why he doesn't want to talk to me anymore.....why he doesn't care anymore. Your eyes started to bleed clear liquid, this was the only physical sign you were upset, the rest of your face was emotionless.

In Wesker's office he locked his door, slammed his papers down, sat down at his desk and trapped his head in his hands. He was so frustrated not just with Irons' bitching mood and Birkin's mess up with the test rats. He was angry about the fact that Irons had learned about his little crush on you, at first he wondered why he even cared but then remembered the charges he was pressed with, he was interested in very young women and since he was getting some action, Irons was most likely upset that he wasn't. Irons told Wesker that he couldn't get attached with anyone especially you or he would give umbrella a new test subject. Irons even joked and said that he would steal you away from him and have a little fun just like he did with that girl, he then laughed and said that he always did like the younger ones and the new receptionist was a nice fresh young lamb. That comment made him grind his teeth and clench in hands into fists to a point where tiny red marks formed in his palms in the shape of his short cut nails. Wesker wanted so badly to kill Irons, to give him to the hunters, or maybe even run some tests on him with Birkin, just to get rid of that annoying, lazy, worthless bastard. However he couldn't, Irons was also under Umbrella's payroll and if he went missing Wesker would be the first one they investigated. He also wanted to keep you away from Irons, he wanted to keep you safe. He wanted so badly so touch your skin, smell your sweet perfume, run his hand through your soft hair, to feel your breath tickle his lips, to have you blush from the slightest touch. Aside from Irons, David was some one he could harm and not have Umbrella breathing down his neck for, if anything they would be happy. A evil, cruel smile formed on his lips and he untangled his hands from his head, they did want more test results on humans. He had looked up David's file earlier and notice he was arrested in the past for different things and was labeled to have severe anger issues, violence towards police as well as domestic abuse. Despite the wonderful plans he made for your ex he thought of you and that look on your face before you left, it was the look of heartbreak and he was the one that caused it.

He smacked a white coffee cup with the S.T.A.R.S logo off his desk his anger has returned with great vigor, the unfortunate mug went straight towards the wall and exploded into small white ceramic shards, leaving the wall with a brown stain dripping from the unfinished coffee and the floor with a sprinkling of white death for fingers. He tried to think of something to make it up to you without Irons getting wind of it, he thought the small bear and rose he sent would have cheered you up in the hospital but then he remembered he asked to have it delivered anonymously. He thought maybe a visit to talk things out was in order. Aside from everything going crazy and how cold he acted towards you, he was actually very happy to see you, the last time he saw you, you had been in a hospital bed asleep with your blood drying on his clothes. There was one thing however that was eating away at him, he saw that you were wearing Chris's jacket and he also saw how close Chris was to you. His mind for some reason connected it to you both seeing each other which was not something he was gonna let you or Chris know was OK, especially after the time you both spent at his apartment. He thought you made it clear that you liked him, had he lost his chance with you? 

He decided that he would make a late night visit after work next week to have a word with you, to straighten things out and maybe even tell you about Irons, he admitted that he made himself quite vulnerable to you, which was rare. He decided he needed to give Chris a hard time, to let him know you were his and he needed to deal with David in the most horrifically wonderful ways him and Birkin could come up with.

As the car pulled up to the parking spot you and Chris were silent, both of you hadn't said a word since you left the station. You waited for Chris as he made his way to your door. When he opened the door he grabbed the small amount of items you had brought from the hospital and then helped you out. When you and Chris made it to his apartment he knocked a few times and a little while later Claire opened the door, she was very happy and excited to see you, however the black cloud you both wore grew an awkward situation for her. She soon grew quiet and worried when she noticed neither of you returned her excitement and continued to stay silent, Chris gave a small acknowledgment towards her by glancing up to meet her gaze but then then looked to you and then helped you inside. Once inside Chris sat you on the couch, he handed you Fido with a small sad smile then left you. He came back shortly with a blanket and a couple of pillows, saying that he would be more than happy to sleep on the couch while you vacated his room for the remainder of your stay. Claire asked if you wanted some hot cocoa with small marshmallows, you gave a small nod in her direction while you continued to observe Fido in your hands. Fido had grown to a darker shade of light green then before, the letter 'F' on the side of the pot was slightly smudged out on the top and a couple of his spikes had been broken in some areas.

Claire set the hot mug on the small table next to the couch and patted your shoulder, her hand lingered for a second before sliding off, she then left to her room. She had taken a couple of semesters off from college because Chris couldn't afford for her to continue but now they had enough money for her to go back, she said she was gonna miss hanging out with you and Chris but that she could visit sometimes even though school was some distance away. Chris put the pillows next to you and draped the blanket across your lap, in an effort to make your more comfortable. He took Fido from you and set it next to the steaming mug that sat on the small table. He gently grabbed your hands and looked at you with a worried look, after a few moments you quickly hugged him and muffled your cries on his shoulder, he held you tight closing his eyes even tighter trying to stop himself from crying as well. However he soon caved and began to cry as well but he was drowned out by your screaming sobs, gripping small handfuls of his shirt, desperate to hold on to something, your emotions untamed. Your hot cocoa laid next to Fido, cold and untouched.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since you has visited the Police station, your doctor still had you on medical leave for another two weeks. As promised Rebecca came and treated your wounds with the herbs she was able to sneak out of the police station, from that your condition has greatly improved. Today Rebecca was suppose to visit again, she had told Chris that she was bringing you some pizza from the restaurant near by that she swore had the best pizza she ever tasted. Chris on the other hand, had been assigned to patrol at night with Barry. Even Claire had things to do, her first day of class was in 3 days so she left early that morning to settle in her new dorm. Every thing felt like it was going away and you were left behind.

The sun started to set, you were watching it from the small love sofa near the glass door that lead to the 4x5 balcony, a soft blanket was covering your legs that were curled to the side, your hands slowly rubbing a piece of the blanket in between them. The blinds were pulled aside, they had an off white color to them, they must have been here since Chris and Claire moved in, you thought as you pulled the blanket farther up your body. After a few minutes there was a soft knock, it was so light you thought you imagined it until you heard it again. You pulled back the blanket, cold air assaulted your lower half as the blanket kept the warmth you had enjoyed a second ago. You unlocked the door and opened it, there stood Rebecca with a very big jacket on. She was holding her stomach which looked bigger than the last time she saw you, which confused you. She squeezed her way in, at the same time you saw a black car drive away. You closed the door slightly confused and worried.

"Sorry about that" she said as she unzipped her jacket and pulled out a small silver case. Your confusion did not dissipate even as she walked to the couch, set the case on the coffee table and opened it up. Inside were a few metal instruments along with leafs that were green and red. She set her jacket on the arm of the couch, then looked up at you smiled then patted the empty seat next to her.

"Umm Rebecca?" you asked, she responded with a hmm?

"Why was there a black car dropping you off, I thought you drove?", as soon as you said black car she grew a little nervous.

"Oh well you see I took the bus to work today and I kinda forgot that I was coming over today so I asked Wesker for a ride over here. Oh sorry for not bringing the pizza, Wesker wasn't too happy that I was coming over here today so I didn't want to push my luck by making his car smell like pizza" she said quickly.  
You felt bad that she was scared to tell you that she was with Wesker. You quickly assured her that you weren't mad or upset at her but that you were actually looking forward to eating that pizza she talked about so much, she laughed and said she would bring it next time.

After a few minutes of talking about random things that happened throughout the week she asked if you were ready. You nodded yes and began to take off your shirt and lower your pants. She started to prepare her equipment, she had started to crush the green herb in a small ceramic bowl with a small stick, it seemed to be a set since both were white. After making it into a fine powder she carefully transferred it to a test tube that had a clear liquid in it, the same process was done to red leaves. She then put a rubber stopper on both test tubes and shook them both, one hand had a test tube with green liquid and the other red. After a little while she stopped shaking them and took off the rubber stopper, she then transferred the red test tube to her right hand which was also holding the green test tube. With her free hand she grabbed another test tube that was larger than the ones in her right hand and began to pour the liquids into the big test tube, the liquid was now dark green sort of color. She set the two empty test tubes back into her small case and took out a syringe. The syringe was metal and looked more like a gun than medical equipment, there was a round hole at the end of the syringe where the test tube was meant to go. She shifted the syringe upside down and then put the test tube in, she gave a small jerk to the syringe and a small pop was heard, indicating that the test tube was now sealed properly. 

"OK now I need you to lie down and raise your arm. If you feel like you can't handle the pain let me know immediately and I'll increase the pain medication in the solution" Rebecca said, her tone went from an energetic teenager to serious doctor in a matter of seconds. You nodded yes as you closed your eyes and took deep breaths, she removed your bandages and evaluated your wound's condition. The pain was bad but at least it made your wounds get better faster than the doctors could. Breath in and out, in and out, in and holy fuck there it is! Son of a bitch and a half! 

"Sorry" was all Rebecca said as she continued to prick you with the needle gun on steroids. Your eyes started to water and leak even though your eyes were closed so tightly you thought nothing could escape from them. After a few minutes she stopped working on your leg wound and moved to your chest. She looked at you for confirmation to continue, you looked at her and then looked away, closing your eyes and taking deep breaths again. The first few pricks weren't that bad but the ones that were basically on the rib made you scream in your hands. This seemed to make Rebecca work faster. Even though only an hour had passed it felt like 5 hours had passed. 

Rebecca was now cleaning her equipment and putting it away while you tried to recollect yourself. It's true what they say, having your hand on a hot pan for a few minutes can seem like a few hours, having your hands on a hot date for a few hours can seem like a few minutes. Rebecca's case closing seemed to give that push to get up from the couch, since this meant she would be leaving soon. She never stayed long since she usually stopped by around after work which was around 6 or 7pm. You pulled up your pants while Rebecca was on the phone calling a taxi, noticing that the wound on your leg now felt like a 2 week old scab, it now had an uncomfortable flaky feeling, indicating dead skin that would fall off soon, but still had a strong grip on your skin. The wound on your chest seemed to be on the same boat. You knew both would leave a faint scar but that didn't bother you as much as it did before. You zipped up your pants just as Rebecca got up from the couch, you quickly got up and walked her to the door.

"Thank you so much Rebecca I really appreciate all this, I promise to make you some blueberry pie. I heard from Chris that you love that stuff", you said as you leaned against the door, while handing her the jacket she brought. Rebecca squealed and gave you a tight hug. I guess she can't wait for the pie. You chuckled as she excitedly waved goodbye and ran to the cab that was waiting for her. You closed the door, and locked it, the sound of the deadbolt locking gave a comforting assurance that you were safe. The other day Chris said that one of the neighbor's car had been broken into, which made you a little edgy since you were always in the apartment. You had even asked Chris if he could leave his handgun, he said no but gave you a hunting knife instead. You sat down on the couch, you started to touch the scab on your chest, both in wonder and disgust. Wonder in the fact that it healed so quickly from only three visits from Rebecca and disgust that it was a permanent reminder of David. A soft knock surprised you from your inspection, you moved your hands away from your chest, your nervous actions made it looked like a teenager who was trying to make it look like they weren't doing anything they weren't suppose to. The soft knock was heard again. Oh Rebecca what did you forget this time, don't tell me you forgot your keys again, good thing that you noticed it now and not when you are at your apartment like last time. You unlocked the door, ready to make fun of Rebecca for forgetting her keys again.

"Did you forget your keys again Rebecca?" you said as you swung the door open quickly. Your voiced died out as you looked up to talk to your new guest, your face going pale from shock to red from embarrassment.

"Black looks good on you Dearheart" Wesker said with a smug grin.


	9. Chapter 9

You quickly slammed the door and ran to your shirt that was crumpled on the coffee table. You were struggling to get in on, both nervous and embarrassed from the event that you were so graciously blessed with, you currently looked very similar to a four year old who was dressing themselves for the first time, one arm and head both stuck in your shirt, while the other arm kept waving back and forth in an effort to aid your trapped head. During your struggle you didn't notice the door slowly opening. Wesker chuckled at seeing you extremely flustered because of a you current inability to put on a shirt. He walked up to you and helped you pull down your shirt. Your face was very red and sadly you were a little out of breath from your fight with the devil shirt. Your hands were at your sides, Wesker however was still holding on to the bottom of your shirt with his thumbs and index fingers. His face hinted that he still was very much amused at your current state while yours showed annoyance, defensiveness and a sprinkle of defiance.

"Please don't touch me" you said as you walked around him to close and lock the door. When you walked back to Wesker, you noticed that his body was turned half way his vest was the only thing missing, he had taken on a defensive pose, his face was now void emotion, his good humor ran out the door before you closed it. You motioned to the couch as you made your way to the small kitchen, Chris never cooked, and Claire rarely did, so they never seemed bothered by how small it was. You however complained constantly when making food that it was a kitchen small enough for toddlers to play in, Chris bought you a knife set afterwards to try and make you feel better, he has gotten into the habit of buying you a lot of knifes to try and compensate, since he didn't want you using a gun. Wesker turned and sat on the side of the couch that was near the kitchen. 

"Would you like anything to drink, or eat. There is some fruit and crackers you can have" you offered as you started to make some hot cocoa.

"Coffee if you can. The fruit and crackers would suffice as well, I'm feeling peckish today" he said while taking off his gloves to place them on the coffee table then leaning back into a more comfortable position.This is so werid, he's acting like nothing has happened between us, he's back to being how he use to be, kind of, I mean at least he is using his manners now and not being a colossal prick . Not that I don't mind, it's just so strange its like flipping a switch, you thought as you grabbed a plate to put the fruit and crackers on. You went to the coffee table to place the plate of food down and then went back to the kitchen, you made sure not to make eye contact with him, you just didn't know what to do yet. You made your hot cocoa first and then Wesker's coffee, you were about to add creamer in it out of habit in making coffee for Claire but caught yourself before you did.

"Cream or sugar?" you asked, not daring to look up and look at his face. There was so much tension and you didn't have the or knowledge strength to cut it, you just left it to fester.

"That won't be necessary" he said, he on the other hand, hadn't taken his eyes off you you since he placed his gloves on the coffee table. You walked over, carefully watching the cups to make sure none of the hot liquid spilled onto the floor or your hands. You set Wesker's coffee next to the plate of fruit, then walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down. You took a couple of sips before you grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V., looks like they're playing Aliens again, the movie isn't bad but this is the second time today that its playing on this channel, can't they play the first one?.

You both sat in silence, the tension was constant, it was as thick and prominent as the wet heat in a sauna. Wesker had been sipping on his coffee slowly and the food on the plate had gone down quiet a bit, maybe he's hungry, I should have offered more. He seems to be enjoying the movie though, he has't taken his eyes off of it, I wish he would just take off his sunglasses again. It was so nice seeing his eyes, it felt like I could see him, there wasn't a reflective barrier that showed my eyes, it showed me...him. Even though it wasn't that bright inside the apartment, he never seemed bothered by his sunglasses. Deciding that you were going to make it hard to keep on the sunglasses, you got up and turned off the lights completely.

When you sat back down you noticed Wesker didn't seem to mind that the lights were off, he still had his sunglasses on. His question caught you off guard, you weren't expecting him to speak and what you were expecting him to say was some sort of insult or complaint about the lights.

"How are your injuries?" he said while keeping his eyes on the television. Your hand went to your leg, your thumb grazed over your wound, the bump that you felt through your pants not as noticeable as before but still there.

"Much better", you were surprised by how quiet your response was and wondered if Wesker had heard you at all.

"Seems that Miss Chambers's abilities haven't degraded" Wesker said calmly. Your eyes widened, you were scared that Rebecca was going to loose her job. She wasn't suppose to be taking supplies and she really wasn't suppose to be using them for her own personal needs, the supplies were meant for emergency treatments within the station and on missions. You turned to him to try and explain, to try and not get her fired to make make a deal or to repay for all the supplies she's used up but Wesker put up his hand to stop you from speaking.

"It's alright, Miss Chambers's career is not in any danger and neither is yours" he said as he put the now empty cup back on the coffee table. The plate was now vacant of food as well. You closed your open mouth and returned back to the movie. On the screen the little girl, Newt, was asking Ripley if she could stay with her as she slept. Something inside you clicked, for some odd reason a burst of 'I don't care what happens' and confidence coursed through your veins.

You stood up and went in front of Wesker, there wasn't much space between him and the coffee table so your legs were touching. Your face started to feel warm but your mind was blank, and uncaring. You were still aware of what you were doing, but your mind didn't find it important enough to think about. You bent over so that you were eye to eye, looking in what you guessed would be were his eyes were, you slowly brought your hands to his sunglasses. He remained still as a death, he wanted to know what you were up to, he wanted to know how far you would go.

Your fingers were cold against his face, his sunglasses felt thin and strong yet fragile at the same time. You raised the back part to lift it off his ears, then pulled it forward, once off his face you didn't look at his eyes, Your eyes remained on the sunglasses. You tucked in the arms of the sunglasses towards the frame, you placed them on the coffee table, then returned to your original position. You both started at each other, not one of you said anything or moved towards or away from each other either, the sound of a panicked Ripley and Newt were the only sounds you heard in the entire apartment.

"Sit" Wesker said as he patted the cushion right next to him. After a while when you didn't do as you were told he gently grabbed your hand and guided you to the spot he want you to be in. Not once did you break eye contact. Surprisingly a little while after you sat down he was still holding onto your hand, when he tightened his grip out of reflex, you looked down. His right hand was larger than your left hand but looked comfortably snug in its current location. A small grin ghosted upon Wesker's face when you rested your head on his shoulder to continue watching the movie. Not a single word was spoken between your two. You eventually fell asleep watching the movie, your head still on Wesker's shoulder, his hand still holding yours.


	10. Chapter 10

Wesker sat there watching the movie, once in a while he would look down and notice a sleeping beauty snuggled against the beast. He had moved a little so that your head was resting on his chest and his arm was around you. I need to leave, my new test subject should be waking up in a few hours and William will be eager to experiment on him. After all we have never had a test subject with anger issues. He had a small piece of your hair and playing with it between his thumb and index finger, while thinking. Her hair is quite soft, seem very healthy as well. The screen turned black and the credits began to run, Seems as though the movie is over. I should leave now. He began to sit up but you shifted closer and slid down as little, now your head was on his stomach and one hand was on his thigh. He was about to wake you, despite how much he like his current position, but the door opened. He reached over to the coffee table and put on his sunglasses. Chris walked in very tired and sluggish. He closed and locked the door and then turned around to greet you.

"hey kid, how you... do..ing..."

Chris had looked up half way through his sentence and noticed his boss snuggled up with you. He felt awkward, especially since you were on the lower half of Wesker's body, part of him just wanted to go back outside maybe even spend the night at Barry's or Jill's but he was too tired to leave.

"Redfield, I am in need of assistance. I don't wish to wake her and I need to leave. I have business to attend to." 

Despite the situation he was in, Wesker spoke as if nothing was wrong. He even had his arm around you still. Chris slowly put his dufflebag down, shoved his keys in his pocket and walked over to where you and Wesker were. Chris helped Wesker escape, now you were lying on your stomach, still sleeping on the couch. Chris found the remote and turned off the t.v. He looked to Wesker, slightly confused and wanting an answer. Chris did notice how cold he was towards you and how hallow you had been since you got out of the hospital, now he was being all lovey dovey. 

"Wesker, why are you messing with her? She is a good person who's already been through a lot, she doesn't deserve this"

Wesker didn't answer but motioned Chris to follow him. He lead him to the small kitchen and spoke quietly as to not wake you.

"Seems as though not everyone is pleased with our relationship. I do wish to court her but now is not the time. My intentions were not to hurt her, but it seems that is was inevitable. Do inform her that I had business to attend to. "

Wesker then left the kitchen to gather his belongings and leave. He had the door open and was about to leave but stopped and turned to Chris who was to the side of the door.

"The annual Police department ball is coming up and I wish to take her with or without your blessings, you are not to inform her of this. You should ask Miss Valentine to the ball, her new hobby seems to be attacking me with question about your love life." and with that he left.

Chris stood there mouth slightly open and a little red.He locked the door and then looked back at you and noticed you were still sleeping

He chuckled a little "jeez kid you must be really tired today". He looked around and noticed everything was spotless, it reminded him of a simpler time when his parents were still alive, and how his mother would clean the house when he and Claire we away at school. He smiled, left and brought back a blanket. He draped it over your body and then left to go get ready for bed.

Wesker had just arrived at the lab, Birkin had already prepared several syringes and equipment to use. As Wesker was putting on his lab coat and latex gloves, Birkin started to put restraints on their new test subject. Wesker looked at the different colored syringes on the small metal table near the medical table where the test subject was resting. Seems as though William has prepared quite a cocktail. T-virus, anti virus, is that Williams precious G-virus?

"William, is this the G-virus?" Wesker asked while holding up the syringe filled with a light purple liquid.

"Yes, but the concentration has been diluted. I want to see if it will work or if it will kill the subject again" Berkin said while holding a scalpel to the light, then cleaning it with a white cloth

"William your past subjects were rodents" Wesker said bluntly, while taking the scalpel away from Berkin

"Yes well, um who is our test subject today? Umbrella didn't say they were sending in any more subjects til the 8th"

"Consider it a gift, you can leave if you like. I am more than capable of conducting experiments without you, or are you afraid?" Wesker said smugly

"No! No that's alright. Thank you Wesker" Berkin said quickly, Test subjects came by every few months so Berkin was excited to get one early. He was slightly scared that they would get in trouble but he didn't Wesker to know, he would make him leave if he thought he was scared.

"Let's wake him up shall we?" Wesker said as syringe filled with clear liquid was injected into the subjects arm.

After a few minutes the subject began to groan and shift around, he didn't get very far because of the restraints. He noticed the restraints and began to tug on them furiously, he began to panic and look around. He met eyes with Birkin and started to yell, demanding to know why he was here and what he was going to do with him and finally to let him go.

neither Wesker nor Berkin spoke. So far he only noticed Birkin in his panic and hasn't noticed Wesker, yet. Wesker grabbed the T-virus filled syringe and injected it in his arm. The test subject flinched, the second he noticed Wesker he turned pale and began to thrash around even more. 

"Holy fuck its you! What the fuck did you do to me!? Why am I tied up!? What do you want! I'll fucken kill you, I'll kill you and your whore!"

"Wesker, you know him?" Berkin asked as he started to write down the effects of the high concentration T-virus on an individual with anger issues, the effect were almost immediate, he had already started to develop a fever. 

"Yes, William did you remember to attach an EKG to him?" Berkin shook his head as he grabbed a small flash light and checked the subjects eyes, he had been surprisingly quieted after his initial outburst.

"Pupils have dilated almost completely approximately 8 milimeters in size. Can you tell me you name" Birkin asked as he waved his hand in front of the subjects face, before clicking on a light and shining it in his eyes before quickly removing to see reactions.

"David.... my name is David" Wesker had pulled up David's shirt and began to attach the EKG, as well as an IV drip.

"How old are you David?" 

"Twenty five old, I old, David. I David" 

"Seems as though he is loosing cognitive function. Lets see if the anti-virus will work. It may not work completely since its such a high concentration, it may just slow the process down." Berkin said as Wesker turned on the machine and noticed his heart rate was low, he seemed to be in a calm state.

Berkin grabbed the anti virus and injected it into David's IV drip quickly. He didn't want him to die just yet, they barely started to experiment on him.

"Should we give him morphine, he won't stop moving when we cut him open if we don't" Berkin suggested, Wesker waved his hand in agreement.

"I'll start with a Y-incision, remove then rib cage and then continue from there" Wesker stated

"Why are you doing this?" David asked, Wesker and Birkin had heard that plead so many time they stopped answering the subject and continued their work it was pointless since they were sure to die anyways, after all dead men tell no tales. Through out the entire time he was awake he didn't really seem to be his normal self. After Birkin had injected him with a hefty amount of morphine he seemed very happy, Wesker then started to cut him open.

After a while, Wesker and Birkin were discussing the condition of David's internal organs. While David laid there quite high and giggling at Birkin, Wesker kept digging into his insides and removing organs, muscle, tendons and even bone into metal surgical bowls. Several scissor like equpiment was inside David cutting off circulation of arteries and veins, preventing him from bleeding out.

"His liver seems to be developing scar tissue that's turning into....Wesker can we blind fold him or something he keeps laughing at me and touching."

Birkin said as tried to get his lab coat out of David's hand again. Birkin was close enough for him to grab his coat and he kept grabbing onto it even though Birkin kept taking it away from him. David had developed a liking to Birkin during his drugged up state.

Wesker grabbed a white cloth that was partly soaked in blood and drooped it over David's eyes, slightly annoyed that Birkin had stopped him from hallowing out David like a pumpkin.

"Satisfied?" Wesker asked while pulling out a decaying kidney and placing it into a metal bowl.

"I guess. Wait, he's already decomposing? That doesn't make sense, his other organs aren't anywhere near that state." 

Wesker looked at the sickly black and green kidney in the metal bowl, that's when he noticed David's arm.It wasn't in that state when he cut it out. He had developed what seemed to be claws and his skin was turning a sort of red color. This seemed to only be on the side where they injected the T-virus in, this also seemed to be the side where his decomposing kidney came from.

"William, he's mutating. He seems to have the same characteristics as the one those researchers locked away in the coffin. Did that subject have and mental instabilities or anything else of that sort?"

Wesker said as he took off his gloves and replaced them with fresh ones. Wesker had grabbed some metal restraints that look like handcuffs with small chain on them and secured one on each leg and arm. Once the last one was secured, Birkin shook his head and slowly removed the cloth from David's face.

Birkin jumped back and made one of the bowls fall to the ground. Wesker looked down at the bloody bowl wobbling back and forth before coming to a rest and the sliced open liver that made a good portion of the floor its new home.

"You're cleaning that up" Wesker said coldly as he flashed a light in David's now white eyes. Almost immediately David started the thrash around and seemed determined to get Wesker. He quickly backed up, Wesker was calm as ever.

"Wesker we should kill him now" Birkin said as he kept his distance. Birkin had seen what the other Crimson head had done and was scared that he would end up as minced meat like his assistant.

"He's fully restrained, we will continue" Wesker said as he went to the other side of the room to get a restraint for David's head.

Birkin had started to walk back slowly towards the table, when he stopped dead from a loud snapping noise. David had broken his restraints and began to get off the table, his IV drip ripping out of his arm as it fell to the ground. His skin had turned completely red in a matter of seconds, his hands had rather large claws and his skin began to look like cracked dried earth, he turned towards Birkin and then made a bee line towards him. Birkin kept rushing backwards until he hit the cabinets, signaling that there wasn't anywhere to go. David's intestines spilling over and hanging down towards the floor, they were still encased in the structural tissue that held them together but were quickly sagging more. His heart, lungs and other organs were visible through the opening on his torso. His skin had been cut off for easy access before Wesker had removed his ribs. 

Birkin jumped when he felt warm blood splatter all over him. The body fell and there stood Wesker on the other side of the room, a gun in one hand and the extra restraint in the other, on the floor 8 inches away from his feet was David's head with a new hole in the back. The blood from his head and torso creating a red circle that soon was surrounding Birkin's feet.

"Let's call it a night shall we" Wesker said as he holstered his gun and tossed the restraint on the chair near the door.

Birkin just stood there still shocked, and covered in blood. Only after Wesker had left the room did he speak.

"Yeah OK good work today Wesker. I'll clean up, see you tomorrow.....................I need to call Annette."


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks have passed and you were back to your old routine, sitting at the S.T.A.R.S reception desk, taking calls, paper work and complaints. Currently you were on the phone trying to deal with a rude women who demanded she speak to Wesker, even though you had explained to her that he was currently in a meeting and wouldn't be in for another two hours. You had tried almost everything, being nice, telling her she can leave a message, telling her he would call her back immediately after his meeting, nothing seemed to be calming this woman down. 

Chris and Jill walked in and noticed that you were not a force to be messed with at the moment, so they tried to sneak past you. Your head was resting on your left hand while the right hand held the phone in a vice grip, seconds away from breaking.

"Chris, come here" You said as you placed your hand on the speaking end of the phone. Jill decided this was the time to make her escape and hurried to her desk and pretended to look busy.

He moved to the front of your desk and raised his eyebrows, signaling that you had his attention.

"We gonna practice today?" you asked as the women on the other end of the phone kept screaming her lungs out, outraged that she was being ignored.

"Sure, when did you want to?"

"In 5 minutes, wait for me to deal with this lady"

Chris smiled and then left to his desk to wait for you. I swear I'm going to kill this lady if she shows up here.

"I'm sorry but you can call back in two hours to speak with Captain Wesker, I am currently off the clock, have a good day" you said in a sickly sweet tone just to spite her, and with that you hung up not caring that she was raising hell on the other end of the phone.

You got up and stretched your arms up and arched your back, feeling a satisfied pop from your back and shoulders. You had brought some exercise clothes but Chris had stashed them in his locker since you had no where to put them. Chris got out of his chair when he noticed you walking towards him, and started to walk along side you towards the locker rooms. The locker rooms were co-ed, so a women walking with a man to the locker rooms was not shocking to anyone.

"So why were you so pissed off?" Chris asked as he held the door open for you.

"Thanks, well this lady kept demanding to see Wesker even though he is at a meeting right now and she just kept bitching. I don't know what she wants, but damn. Wesker has one hell of a bad afternoon in front of him". Chris grinned at hearing Wesker having a bad afternoon in store for him.

You both continued to talk on your way to the lockers about things that occurred during the day. Turns out David had gone missing and his girlfriend had been calling the station everyday to see if they found him. Chris had actually bumped into her when she first showed up at the station and now would not leave him alone every time she showed up. When asked if he disappears a lot she said yes, that he comes back drunk and almost penniless, this was the 8th time he has done this according to her. Apparently the longest he had been gone was 3 months, because of this the department didn't take the case too seriously.

You and Chris were now in the gym that was made especially for S.T.A.R.S. The day you were well enough you demanded that Chris teach you self defense, you even bugged Chris when you were at home. Today Chris was trying to teach you how to get some one on the ground by placing your leg behind his legs and then pushing his torso so that he trips and falls.

"Alright kid put your leg behind mine, then grab my chest and push" 

After a few tries you had successfully pushed Chris to the ground. Chris now had his hands on your hips trying to angel them correctly for a punch while the punching bag lay in wait. Wesker was at the door to the gym, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and an angry face. He wasn't too thrilled to be told from Jill that she had seen both you and Chris head to the gym, then find you in tight form fitting yoga pants and a sports bra with Chris's hands on your hips, while Chris had a white t-shirt, usual green pants on and no shoes. All the while both of you were out of breath and sweating.

"Alright kid, now punch, and don't lock your arms" Chris said as he kept his hands on your hips while you punched. Your punch had pushed the punching bag, proud that you had successfully punched, you turned around to meet Chris's smiling face equally proud of your hard work. The punching bag had decided to fight back and hit your back, effectively pushing you straight into Chris.

Chris stumbled to catch you and stop the punching back. One hand holding you waist while the other held the punching bag still. Wesker had seen enough and walked angrily towards you, intent on putting Chris in his place. 

"You ok kid?" Chris asked before he was surprised by a strong grip on his shoulder, turning he saw a calm Wesker. Chris felt uneasy by how calm Wesker was, it was just like the calm before the storm except that this storm was death wearing sunglasses.

"Redfield, I would like to have a match with you"

Both you and Chris looked at each other in concern, as Wesker walked to the center of the gym that had mats that were out from your earlier tussle with Chris. He then proceeded to take off his his vest,shoes, gun holster, earpiece and button up shirt and place them neatly to the side. Wesker stood waiting for you and Chris to reach him, Chris stopped in front him, obviously nervous. As you walked by you patted Chris's shoulder and gave him a worried smile.

A loud smack was heard and Chris was on the ground, again. Chris closed his eyes and was breathing heavy, while his arms wrapped around his stomach. A small crowd of people had gathered around to watch Chris and Wesker fight. During that time you had been talking with Rebecca and Jill, they both noticed that the Captain seemed to be beating down Chris not only physically but also mentally even though he not said anything aside from again.

"Again" Wesker said in a rather harsh and commanding voice, as he wore a smirk as he examined Chris's appearance. Chris opened his eyes and then proceeded to get up very slowly. It must have been what Rebecca and Jill said, or it might have been from the fact that Chris kept getting beat down but you had enough. 

"Wait, kid" Jill said in a quiet and pleading voice as she tried to grab you but you slipped out of her hold.

"Don't do it" Rebecca whispered to her self, while everyone else that had showed up to watch remained silent.

Chris now was standing up, holding his stomach with his left hand while his right made a fist in an effort to still fight, his eye almost closed shut and turning purple and green, his lip had a small cut with blood smeared a little, his breathing was still heavy he seemed close to fainting. You stood in front of Chris, arms up and in fists, ready to fight.

"Kid? What are you doing?" Chris was shocked, he knew that you didn't have much training under your belt, and Wesker was not someone to be challenged.

"Dearheart?"

You turned around and put you hand on his chest, gently pushing him back a little, silently telling him that you had this. Chris gave a small nod, then stepped back a few steps from you and Wesker.

You turned back around and faced Wesker with a face silently spoke 'I challenge you', raising your arms again, feet apart, showing that you weren't playing that you were ready to fight. Wesker's arms were now at his sides, his face lacked any good nature he had. His face was that of an alpha not amused that it was being challenged by its beta. The entire room remained silent, until you spoke with the same commanding voice Wesker had towards Chris.

"Again"


	12. Chapter 12

"Kid you pick worse fights with Wesker than I do" Chris said as he placed a cold pack on your ribs and then proceeded to wrap your chest with some plastic wrap so that the cold pack stayed. You were currently sporting a busted lip, a black eye, several purple and green bruises and a few cuts on your face and body. Rebecca had already tended to your more severe wounds such as the broken index finger and large cut on your cheek bone that now was accompanied with stitches along with Chris's wounds. She left Chris to tend to the smaller wounds such as the bruises, while she tended to Wesker. Wesker was not left untouched however after your fight with him. The fight between you had gotten so bad, no one had been brave enough to break up the fight. When Chief Irons came in the gym, furious that Wesker was late to another meeting with him, he demanded that everyone break up the fight or not everyone would be fired.

"Yeah well he started it", you said as you laid down on the couch in the break room since the bed in the small infirmary the S.T.A.R.S was occupied by Wesker at the moment. Chris left to get some water and food but by the time he got back you had fallen asleep, exhausted from the days events.

Chris sat there thinking what was up with Wesker, he had never hurt you before or even wanted you to get hurt but when you both started to fight all rules were out the door. I wonder what kid will think of him after all this, we all know they like each other but how they were going at each other today seemed like they were ready to kill.

Chris left and stopped by Jill's desk to ask if she could watch over you while he fetched you a blanket. As he made his way to the supply room in search of blanket and he slowed his pace when he noticed the infirmary door was open just a little and he could hear Rebecca and Wesker talking.

"Captian why did you beat up Chris?" Rebecca asked quietly , aware that if she said something wrong she would be the next one to face his wrath.

"That is none of your concern Miss Chambers" Wesker said as he re-buttoned his shirt. Chris quickly left before he was caught.

Wesker had refused to let Rebecca treat the scratch marks on his face because that would entail him removing his glasses. On his face were two small deep scratch marks near to corner of his right lip, three long ones going from his temple and across his left eye ending at the crook of his nose. Lastly there was another set of three scratches going across his left cheek. Some looked light pink, wounds that would heal in a few days, while others looked like the had been made by an animal, deep red and clotting had already taken place from the previous bleeding.

Aside from the obvious scratches on his face, Wesker had received some pretty bad bruises on his ribs. You had continuously kneed him   
in the ribs thus resulting in a big bruise and possibly cracked or broken ribs. Rebecca had told Wesker he would need X-rays, but he dismissed it and said he would be fine. Once Wesker had finished redressing himself, he went to the break room for something to drink. That's when he saw you fast asleep on the couch, with all your wounds out for him to see. 

Something inside of him tugged at him, the sight of you beat up and knowing he was the cause of it made him feel guilty. He walked to the counter and began to prepare himself some coffee. Barry walked in with Jill, Jill seemed to be nervous around Wesker while Barry acted as if nothing had happened. She didn't linger in the break room, deciding to retreat to her desk instead.

"Getting yourself a pick up captain?" Barry asked as he also got himself a cup for coffee. Barry looked up and noticed it was 5:37pm, the day had really flown by.

"Yes, Mr. Burton your invoice on mission supplies is missing, as well as an updated report on weapon conditions. I expect them in before the day is over" 

"Captain why did you-" Barry was cut off by Chris running into the break room with a blanket and very out of breath.

He clutched the blanket in fear, whispering "She's a monster", Wesker turned slightly with an upturned eyebrow in confusion, then gestured for Barry to investigate what Chris was talking about. Barry walked up to Chris , he then put his hand on Chris's should and asked what was wrong.

"Barry there is a horrible she-devil at kid's desk demanding to see Wesker, she said horrible things. She threatened me and demanding to tell her where he was and where kid was so she could strangle her for how rude she treated her on the phone. Barry was a little surprised but then he noticed Chris's ruffled shirt, deducing the she had gotten her hands on him. 

Wesker then walks over and asks Chris if he was able to catch her name, he said no and explained that he didn't have a chance to talk. Wesker then took the blanket away from Chris and left Barry to tend to Chris. He walked over to where you where and draped the blanket over you, he then walked outside to face this women that was causing hell for everyone.

As Wesker walked to the reception desk he noticed Jill trying to deal with a very angry women, Jill seemed ready to slap this women. 

"Look lady I don't care if it's important you need to wait!" Jill yelled as the women brushed he long blonde hair back.

The she-devil that Chris had been so scared of had long blonde hair that was curled, she was thin and blessed with specific assets. Her cup size was bigger than Jill's even though they did not look natural, her waist incredibly small and her behind nice and plump. she was wearing a light blue crop top under a white jacket, white pants with a big belt,silver heels, a small silver bag in her hand, long nails with a french manicure her toe nails in the same condition, she was taller than Jill by a few inches, she also had a lot of makeup on. The second she saw Wesker she ran up to him and draped herself on his chest.

"Oh Albert, I know your busy and that's why you never called so I showed up to surprise you, let's go to dinner tonight" she said as rubbed Wesker's chest.

Jill was shocked, she figured that Wesker and this women had some relationship beyond friendship, but she never took Wesker as someone who would play dirty like this. She wondered how you would take this, especially since you both had a brawl a little while ago. She left to go see how you were doing but stopped dead when she saw you standing there, still as death, wearing one of Chris's extra green shirts. You looked away to Jill, confusion and hurt on your face. You then proceeded to go to your desk, saying excuse me as you passed Jill, Wesker and the women. As you passed by you kept hearing the women talk about how wonderful the time her and Wesker spent together was and how much she loved him in his uniform, as well as demanding to know who hurt him. The phone rang and you answered it in a monotone voice.

"S.T.A.R.S. office how may I help you?"

Wesker smirked then pulled her a little away from his chest.

"Lets continue this conversation in my office shall we?" she agreed and they both walked to his office, in the corner of your eye you could see the door closing.

"Can I speak to Albert Wesker please?" the man on the other line said quickly

"I'm sorry he is....... he's in a meeting. Can I have your name and reason of business" you said and you grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper.

"I can't call back I need to speak to him right now, tell him its Dr. William Birkin and that it's urgent"

I remember this guy calling last time, he was pretty freaked out last time he seems freaked out right now too, maybe I should try and get a hold of Wesker.

"I am going to put you on hold for a little Dr. Birkin while I try to reach Captain Wesker" you said to which Birkin replied with a thank you.

You put Birkin on hold and then rang Wesker's office phone. It took three rings for him to answer.

"Yes? I am busy at the moment."

"Captain Wesker there is a man on line, one by the name of William Birkin who wants to talk to you, he says it urgent sir" you said professionally, you weren't going to let Wesker get the better of you even if he wasn't playing fair.

"Albert come on! Don't leave me waiting. I came all this way to see you" you heard as he told you thank you and then hung up. 

You gripped the pencil too hard and ending up breaking it, you hadn't notice Jill standing in front of your desk until she gently put her hand on your tense pencil murdering hand. You looked up and was greeted with Jill's sad smile, to which you gave one back. Your hand relaxed and dropped the broken pencil while the other returned the phone that was emitting the all too familiar dial tone back to its electronic home.

"Chris says he has to go home and rest" she looks to Rebecca who is ironically lecturing Chris on his condition and how he should get better.

"Doctor's order" Jill laughed as she looked back to you.

"Alright, I guess that means I'm driving. I'll be sure to take care of Chris, come and visit him. I bet he'll like that a lot" you said as you gathered your things.

"Kid I'm sorry" Jill said quickly

You looked at Jill, smiled, looked away and walked to Chris to see if he was ready to go home. Rebecca had given you a little bit of herbs to help with Chris's condition as well as a small explanation in how to take care of Chris and things that he should be avoiding. You put your hand on Chris's shoulders and gave a small examination of his condition. His eye had completely shut now and was very swollen, a couple of scratches had started to heal and stop bleeding on his face, his lip was a little swollen and the few cuts that were hidden from the blood on his lips now visible thanks to Rebecca cleaning his wounds. Oh Chris, you are always so up beat even when you get your ass handed to you.

"Chris are you ready to go home? I'm driving you home so I'll need the keys." 

Chris nodded and fished the keys out of his pocket and handed it to you. You smiled and grabbed your belongings and Chris's then walked out of the station with Chris. Unknown to you Wesker had been making quick glances out of his office window to see your condition, but lost track of you when he had to constantly deal with the women he was with. The woman he was with left immediately after you left which gave him a chance to take William off of hold and see what he was so worried about.

"William I have instructed you before to not call me at the station, I would assume having a PhD means that you have the intelligence to support it" Wesker said as he sat down in his chair.

"Yes, I know but the outbreak is getting worse. The test rats have escaped and we were able to catch one in a trap. It was infected with the T-virus. Albert all the rats that escaped were clean, not a single one that got out had the T-virus. You know that after an animal has been injected they are disposed of immediately unless mutation occurs"

"I don't need a reminder on experimental procedures William"

"Albert I don't think the rats escaped, I think someone let them out or took them, injected them with the T-virus, then released them. I know that Umbrella has enemies but I have no idea where they would have gotten the T-virus from."

"William get this under control, I will be there at 7 to discuss this further. "

"Alright will do, I am going to keep working on the G-virus until you get here. Annette is working on it right now but I need to go make sure she is not messing things up."

"Very well, Birkin?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop calling me at the damn station" With that Wesker hung up the phone, then left his office. That's when he noticed Jill working on some reports at your desk.

"Ms. Valentine this is not your desk" 

"I know Captain but Rebecca gave Kid and Chris leave for the rest of the day to heal up. I told her that me and Rebecca would take turns covering for until she got better. I hope you don't mind"

"I suppose not"

With that Jill went back to filling out her reports, Wesker looked around and saw everyone working, nothing to berate them about. The atmosphere seemed duller without you here. He didn't realize how much more enjoyable the office was since you arrived.

Jill looked at Wesker from her peripheral while still filling out the reports slowly. He seemed to be looking for something, maybe it was for you or for that women. Jill and Rebecca had actually been talking about her and decided to nickname her barbie, the name spread like wildfire. Suddenly Wesker seemed infuriated and stormed into his office, then slammed his door closed. The entire office looked up to see what happened, the sound of the door jolting them from their concentration.

"Fuck Jill, what did you say?" Richard said as he walked up to Jill with two coffee cups.

"Nothing, I just told him where Chris and the kid went. Maybe he's upset because Barbie ditched him" Jill said as she accepted a cup of coffee from Richard.

Richard shrugged his shoulders and was about to comment when a loud noise was heard to which they both turned to. It was the sound of Captain Wesker's door locking.


	13. Chapter 13

The jeep slowly rolled into the parking spot designated to the apartment you and Chris shared. The only sound that could be heard was the engine purr lowly before becoming silent. You unbuckled your seat then gathered all the things in the car, then helped Chris to the apartment. Neither of you had spoken since leaving the station. After a while both you and Chris were settled in, Chris had decided to lay in the middle of the living room to watch T.V while you prepared dinner. Apparently sitting up hurt his ribs and back to much so he resorted to laying down on the floor. He noticed how clean the apartment was, the carpet didn't smell like dust and dirt but rather a nice lavender smell.

"Kid?" Chris asked while lowering the volume.

"Yes Chris?" you said while looking down chopping some sweet bell peppers

"I'm sorry about what happened with Wes-"

"Don't" you snapped, "just don't Chris, I don't want to talk about that right now" 

You added the peppers to a pan that had carrots cooking in olive, pepper, oil, salt and parsley then proceeded to mix it. Tonight's dinner was teriyaki chicken with vegetables and rice. The plates were almost done except for the vegetables. while waiting you retrieved a bottle of wine, opened it and poured yourself a glass.

When the noise of the wine bottled opened, Chris looked over. He struggled to get up rolling like a fat puppy to avoid pain then slowly walked over to where you were. You were scraping the vegetables onto the two plates, then downed the glass of wine you had set aside. Chris then set his hand on your shoulder, you looked at Chris but then was surprised with a hug and Chris repeating it's going to be Ok. You hugged him back and began to cry.

Come on kid answer the door you said I could come over today. Jill had bought a chocolate cake, the bag that contained the cake was irritating her hands which made her that more impatient. Chris answered the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Jill and cake.

"Hi Chris, how do you feel?" Jill asked as she was ushered into the apartment.

"Been better" while closing the door. "so can I have some of that" then pointing to the bag with the cake

"Well for its you and kid but yes, speaking of which where is she? How is she doing" Jill asked as she set the cake down on the table.

Chris then grabbed some plates, forks and a knife.

" She's in her room resting. I'll bring her a slice. Does she like chocolate cake with fudge icing?" Chris asked while reading the label on the cake container.

"It's chocolate" Jill simply stated as if Chris was oblivious to the obvious. Chris shrugged and placed a slice on a plate, secured a glass of milk then headed to your room. Chris was outside your room he was hesitating, wondering if you were still crying. He knocked softly on the door then waited, you answered with a quiet come in.

"Hey Kid, Jill brought some cake. She wanted to see how you were doing but I told her you were resting." Chris said as he set the cake and glass of milk on your nightstand next to Fido and your pocket watch Mr. Childs had given you, then sat down on the bed. You were currently wrapped in a blanket facing the direction Chris had sat on. Your sat yourself up gave Chris a small hug then proceeded to destroy the chocolate cake and milk. 

Chris took this time to examine your room. You kept it very simple, a few thing on the nightstands that hugged the top edges of your bed. A clock on one and Fido, you pocket watch and a bottle of water on the other. The only other furniture aside from the bed and night stands was a dresser, a few pictures of you, Mr. Childs, Chris and Claire was on it but nothing else. The closest that was in the room was a few feet away from the foot of the bed and the left of the door leading to the hall way. Chris looked back to you just as you set the plate back onto the night stand.

"Call me if you need anything kid" Chris said as he took the plates away to the kitchen. 

Jill was on the couch eating a slice of cake, seeming to be entranced by an episode of Sabrina the teenage the witch. Chris set the plates in the kitchen then proceeded to wash them, washing dishes felt a little foreign to him. Before you moved in Chris and Claire would constantly eat out or order food home. Kid is such a good person, she has taken such good care of me and Claire. I think I lost weight because of Kid, I think I need to go buy some new pants.

"Chris!" Jill yelled, Jill had tried to get his attention for a little while but he was lost in his thoughts.

"Sorry, what's up?" Chris said as he dried his hands.

"How's kid?"

"Honestly, she seems pretty torn up. Claire said she was going to visit next weekend, she heard about what happened with Kid and said something about cheering her up"

"That's nice of her, I hope her plan works" Jill and Chris then moved to the couch to continue talking. 

"Yeah, hey who is Barbie?" Chris asked as he decided to lay down on the floor instead.

"It seems like Captain's old girlfriend or one night stand. I'm going for the latter. Haven't been able to figure out what her name is."

"Wesker has been throwing some low blows lately. Maybe he's sexually frustrated and this is how he copes." Chris said as lazily changed the channel.

"Never thought that the Captain would be with someone like Barbie, I would have expected him to da-" Jill was cut off by knocking on the door.

Both Chris and Jill looked at the door confused. They waited a few moments to see if they heard correctly, they were greeted by another knock.

"Chris do you have anyone coming over?" Jill asked

"No, I didn't even know you were coming over today. Rebecca is suppose to come over tomorrow with pizza after her rounds with Joseph." Chris said as he rolled to his side in order to get up.

Another couple of knock were heard , to which Chris responded that he was going. Chris looked through the peep hole.

"Son of a fucken bitch on a stick" Chris said as he hurried to open the door.

"Chris who is it?" Jill asked 

Chris opens the door furiously "What do you want"

"You shouldn't talk to me like that, my boyfriend can beat you up. again"


	14. Chapter 14

You were fast asleep when Barbie showed up to the apartment, tired from the days events. You woke up to police sirens and Rebecca yelling something about trespassing. You had quickly changed into some dark blue sweat pants with the S.T.A.R.S logo, courtesy of Chris and a slimming black tank top. Your hair was a bit messy but after patting it down it was decent. After hearing some thing about killing, you quickly secured the hunting knife Chris had given you on your leg, under your sweat pants and headed out side. You saw Chris being held back by Joseph and Rebecca in front of the T.V. while Jill held Barbie in between the kitchen table and the front door back while repeating that she needed to leave. Barbie noticed you then proceeded to grab the closest thing which was the knife covered in chocolate frosting lying on the table next to the cake Jill had brought and throw at you. You managed to move enough to avoid the knife that was now on the floor which left some chocolate frosting on the wall. You straightened yourself and stared Barbie down, she continued to yell profanities at you. After some time she began to quiet her screaming, she seemed to become frustrated when she could not get a rise out of you. She then suddenly slapped Jill so that she could release her and bolted out of the apartment. Jill's shocked expression quickly turned to that of murder.

"Rebecca, Joseph you better make sure I actually go home or not I am going to murder that silicon filled bitch!" Jill said before she began to collect her things.

"Joseph we better make sure Jill gets home, or not we are going to have to arrest Jill for murder" Rebecca said as she walked towards Jill

Joseph nodded in agreement, while he forced Chris to sit down on the couch. Chris looked at Jill the entire time she was gathering her things. Although he had the same emotions running through his veins as Jill he was much more composed.

All the three left,it left you and Chris silent in the apartment. You went to the door and locked it, recently you installed a dead bolt with a chain. Chris had tried to sneak into the apartment one night, around 1am, when you had first installed it, he couldn't open the door because of it but kept trying to open it anyways. You mistook Chris for a burglar and almost sliced his arm when he was trying to undo the dead bolt, after that Chris always called at night before coming home, especially if it was after 11pm.

"Kid we can file charges against her" Chris said before rolling onto the floor.

"Don't forget she has Wesker in her back pocket" you said as you laid on the floor next to Chris.

"Damn, you're right. Oh I gave Jill a spare key, she said she wanted one just in case something bad happens"

You smirked knowing that it wasn't the only reason why Chris gave Jill a key. Even though they never showed it, they both cared for each other and obviously wanted to be with each other. However there were too many factors, which made them unable to do so.

"Chris, Claire is coming in a few days. I think it would be best not to tell her what happened today" 

"Yeah, I think you're right Kid. She would rip that women's implants off and feed it to her", you both sat in silence for a few moments before you decided to speak

"I think it's time for bed" 

"Yeah I think you're right, can you help me up?" Chris said as he lazily stretched his arms towards you. You smiled and helped Chris up and to his room.

"Good night Chris. I'll see you in the morning"

"Good night Kid. Next time Rebecca should let me have the herbs first instead of you. It's not fair that you get the good stuff" he said as he rolled over. You laughed, closed the door then made your way to your room for a good nights rest.

"Hey Jill where did Kid go?" Chris asked while looking around the office, then checking how much time til .

"She said she was meeting up with Brad at the shooting range" 

"Oh shit" Chris said as his face went pale

"What? Chris what is it?" Jill said as she got up from her desk to follow Chris. Chris was fast walking, borderline jogging to the shooting range.

"Wesker has shooting practice in 3 minutes"

"Hey Brad can I shoot the shotgun?" You said as you put the safety on the handgun you had. Remembering to follow gun safety you had the gun lowered to the ground with the safety on. After Brad had finished his clip in his hand gun he decided to answer.

"Of course Kid, the key to the gun cabinet should be in the left drawer of the work bench. You might have to man handle the drawer, it's a little hard to open"

"Got it" you then holstered the handgun you had, wrestled with the drawer and retrieved the shotgun and shotgun ammo from the gun cabinet, re-locked the cabinet and left the key on the work bench.

As you were loading the shotgun Wesker walked in. You put on your ear plugs, deciding that if he wanted to talk to you, you could ignore him and blame the ear plugs for not hearing.I am not going to submit to him and his plastic surgery woman. I don't need him... besides, I can play his game.

Wesker said nothing as he went to one of the stalls to shoot. In the stall was a shelf waist high, Wesker set his gun down as well as a small digital timer, left to the cabinet to grab some ammo and extra target poster then went back to the stall. He clicked a button which brought the hanger for the posters. You were currently hanging a poster for a round with the shotgun, while Brad instructed you how to position the target at a closer spot for a shotgun.

You both clicked the button to position the targets, Your poster was a bit closer than Wesker's due to the difference in weapons. Wesker finished first, hanged another poster and started another round. Chris had been at the door way the moment you went to the cabinet. Nervous, waiting for a fight to break out. Jill had been peeking over Chris's shoulder, proud of the progress you had made. She noticed all your shots hit the target, many shots had been where the crotch would be and in the throat. After a few moments, Chris seemed satisfied that nothing would happen he left, Jill following immediately. 

"Brad, I'm done. Want to go eat lunch with me." You said will a slightly flirtatious tone.

Wesker noticed but pretended not to be listening. You caught on that he was paying attention by the slight pause in his firing. If anything he was consistent in his marksmen ship.

"Oh um" Brad scratched the back of his head, it was easy to see he was nervous of Wesker. Everyone knew of how Wesker treated you and how recently it shifted. However after noticing that he didn't seem to care he said yes.

"Awesome, give me a second to put everything and we can go eat." you said will a small giggle at the end. You both left, not saying a word to Wesker.

You giggled and laughed a lot down the hall, just enough that Wesker could hear you. Wesker continued with his practice, each shot that was fired a head shot. The last bullet in his clip landed on the target's throat.


	15. Chapter 15

Apparently almost the entire S.T.A.R.S team decided to go to lunch together. The restaurant that was decided was called Daphnny's , they were able to seat everyone at a booth that was almost a complete circle. It was a nice restaurant with plenty of late night drinking memories from the members of S.T.A.R.S. The booth had dark red cushions while the tables were stained a dark oak color. The entire restaurant had a somewhat dim light, one that you would often find at a bar. Speaking of a bar in the center of the restaurant was a bar, the stools were a bit worm from constant use. The S.T.A.R.S team would often come here after their shifts and have drinks to relax sometimes even Wesker joined them. Chris was in between you and Jill. Brad was on your left, Rebecca on Jill's right, Richard sat next to Rebecca. Barry sat next to Richard. There was enough room for one more person to sit next to Brad.

You all began to order your meals. Chris got a beer and a burger, Jill got some pasta with red sauce, Rebecca got a salad, Richard got a steak, Barry got the grilled chicken with rice and a side of salad, Brad got a chicken sandwich while you got the salmon special. 

You excused yourself to the bathroom, Chris joked saying that if you didn't come back in time he would eat your meal. Jill said if he did he would have to pay for your meal too to which he mumbled something about ruining his fun and took a swig of his beer.

"Hey Chris, is that Barbie?" Jill said as she set her water down with more force than necessary, making a small splash zone. Chris jumped a little from the unexpected cold water on his hand. While wiping his hand and some of the table with some napkins he glanced up towards the direction of Jill's glare. Jill was still very upset from the slap she received and the revenge she was denied of. 

" Oh shit that is. What is she doing her?" Chris said as he leaned back into his seat.

Barbie was currently sitting at the bar, she had ordered a martini that contained what seemed to be either an slice of an orange peel or lemon peel curled artfully in a swirl and was flirting with the male bartender. She leaned over making sure to give the bartender full view of her cleavage. She seemed to be consistent in wearing revealing clothes. She wore a black and red cowl neck halter dress, the top part of the dress was a bright red and the bottom was black which was an inch short from revealing her bum. Her heel were stilettos that were black and had very thin straps on the top of her foot. Her red clutch lay next to her now empty drink. Although the bartender obviously liked the show he seemed unfazed by her advances. It looked like he this wasn't the first time a customer had done this, most likely to lower the price of her drink or from dealing with more than drunk patrons.

Wesker had walked in an joined Barbie, since the table everyone was sitting at was more towards the back of the restaurant they would have to make some effort to see the group. The bathrooms however were right next to the bar. Wesker didn't sit down but instead ordered a whiskey with coke. Barbie was very touchy with Wesker even though she was very open with the bartender a minute ago. The bartender gave them some wings and dipping sauce, he shook his head as he saw Barbie pull on Weskers belt. 

You were washing your face, thinking about the situation between you and Wesker. Maybe I should just give up on Wesker, I don't want another David. Besides he has Barbie...who am I kidding I really like that guy even though he can be an ass. I just wish he wouldn't lead me on, maybe I should tell him to leave me alone. It would be better to end this than keep having to deal with his insane girlfriend.Besides as much as I don't like her, she is very attractive...

You left the bathroom looked to your left and paused. You saw Wesker looking very comfortable with Barbie even though she did most of the touching and talking. You looked away and tried to hurry back to the table when Barbie called out to you. Everyone at the table watched nervously, waiting to see what would happen and ready to jump in in case things got bad.

"You know that shirt makes you look real fat, but then again we can't blame a shirt on how your really look" she said as she picked up her second drink and took a rather large gulp. You walked over to her, upset that she for some reason saw you as a threat even though you let things go, or as the saying says "let bygones be bygones"

"I'm sorry but did I do something to offend you?" You asked while you got close to the bar, you rested your hand on the bar leaning your upper torso on the bar and waited for her to answer after she took another gulp or her drink, thus finishing it.

"Well you are still breathing. Oh and you touched my Albert. Did you think you would ever be good enough for him? Only someone as beautiful and amazing like me is good enough for Albert." she said while she put her hand to her chest. Trying to make her self seem like a wonderfully amazing person.

"That's nice, but just leave me alone. Besides he's all yours." You said while making a quick glance towards Wesker who was watching but not intervening in any way.

"As long as you don't lay your worthless, fat hands on him ever again, or ever look at him, then maybe"

"I have to interact with him, he's my boss. You know what whatever, Goodbye" You said, realizing you weren't going to get anywhere with her.

"Goodbye" she said in a mocking sweet tone before she made a grand gesture in goodbye, to which the plate of wings spilled on your shirt and pants ruining them both.

"Oh I am so sorry" she said in a tone that proved she purposefully meant to do that. Wesker smirked and that's when you lost it.

You ran out of the restaurant, completely forgetting about your meal. You ran all the way back to the station which was an impressive three miles. Chris paid for your meal and asked it to be wrapped up. Jill left with Chris, taking their meals with them, leaving the rest of the S.T.A.R.S members to finish their meal at the restaurant . They were more concerned for you than their lunch. Everyone else was in shock, even Barry was at a loss for words. As Chris passed Wesker he whispered something into his ear that made Wesker's grin disappear and then grip his glass to where it cracked but did not break. He then left a small while after Chris, despite Barbie's pleas for him to stay. After Wesker left she turned her attention back to the male bartender. It was clear that what ever Chris had told Wesker upset him very much. Barbie however was complaining about not getting more wings and martinis but then began complaining that Wesker rarely saw her but like a good girlfriend would wait for him.

You were back in the police station sitting on the locker benches. You could hear Joseph talking to Jill outside the Lockers, he explained that you showed up and cried for some time and that he had just manage to calm you down with the help of Barry's new puppy that he brought for K-9 training. He also informed Jill that he didn't know why you were crying, that he asked what happened to your clothes and just started crying again without answering. Jill walked in and tried to talk to you but you remained silent. She gave you a towel to which you went to the showers to clean up. You attempted to clean your clothes earlier but with no luck.

"Kid i'm leaving some shorts and a tank top. I'm sorry but its work out gear, it's the only thing I could get right now. I'll see if we have any uniforms that will fit you in storage." Jill waited for you to respond but all she heard was squeak of the knobs and the water shut off.

The shorts were black and reached above mid thigh, while the tank top was a dark blue and form fitting. Your soiled clothes were put into a plastic bag, you were a bit sour that the white button up shirt was stained and would need some good dry cleaning to get it clean again. It was the blouse Mr. Childs had given to you as a present after David kicked you out. Your wet hair was slicked back to dry. You went back to your desk and was greeted by two bags paper bags. One larger than the other, but one had a sweet pastry smell to it, while the other had the smell of teriyaki, fish and fries.

On the larger bag the note read "I know your still hungry, I got you some fries so enjoy.Lunch is on me this time. -Chris" , a sad smiled graced your lips as your eyes closed trying to prevent any more tears from leaving.

The smaller bag's note read " Enjoy". You looked on the back to see if there was anything else but nothing, you couldn't recognize the handwriting and assumed one of the restaurant employees had wrote it since it had the tell tale signs of a female. You assumed it was a gift from either Chris or Jill since both of them had tried to comfort you.

You took both to the break room, sat and began to eat. The break room was empty, the only thing that could be heard was the faint murmur of conversations from the office and the refrigerator making quiet machine noises and occasional muffled sounds of ice dropping on ice. Wesker walked in when you were eating the dessert, which was a slice of an apple pie and the other a chocolate strawberry, but craving some vanilla ice cream with the pie. You got up after you had finished the apple pie. You were getting a paper towel when Wesker spoke to you.

"Are chocolate strawberries unappetizing to you?" he said as he turned toward you, waiting for the coffee machine to bleed. You waited for awhile trying to decide if you really should respond to him.

"No, they're my favorite. I'm just saving it." you said in a monotone voice as you wrapped the strawberry up and threw away the Styrofoam containers.

You went back to the counter to retrieve your strawberry when Wesker quickly trapped you in between his arms. His arms grabbed the counter, trapping you but not touching you. His face was extremely close, you could see his eyes behind his sunglasses, they were cold, calculating, dissecting and oddly worried. You looked away, a bit awkward at the closeness. The revealing clothing not helping in any way.

You looked up at him, confused when he leaned in close but then turned toward your ear to whisper to you.

"Perhaps next time I should buy more than one"

You pushed Wesker away then made your way to the door. He just didn't make any sense. You continued walking until you reached your desk.Setting the strawberry next to the phone glaring at the tiny fruit. A million thoughts ran through your head as you kept staring at the strawberry. The only one that stood out was why? Which escalated to what the fuck? and why the fuck would he....

The phone rang to which you answered immediately,thankful that something distracted you. On the line was Chief Irons , who sounded irritated and impatient as always.

"Is Albert there?"

"I'm Sorry Chief Irons he is busy at the moment. Would you like to leave a message?"

"No, just tell him to call me back immediately!" He said and then promptly hung up.

You saw Wesker walk back with a cup of coffee a few minutes later.

"Excuse me, Captain Wesker"

"Yes?"

"Chief Irons called and said to call him back immediately"

"Thank you Dearheart" you flinched a little at the nickname but nodded none the less.

He entered his office and locked the door. The phone rang almost immediately after he closed his door.

"S.T.A.R.S office how may I-"

"Dearheart I need to speak with you. I will pick you up from your apartment at 8pm." Then he hung up before you could respond.

I wonder what he could want. Maybe he wanted advice on Barbie? Or maybe he wants to call off our romantic feelings, to end it for good. Handsome bastard is going to beat me to the punch.

You shrugged, checked the clock, it was currently 5pm, you clocked out at 7pm. You unwrapped the chocolate strawberry and began to eat it. The juice from the strawberry was sweet while the dark chocolate around it was bitter. You licked the juice and melted chocolate from the corner of your lips. Chocolate strawberries really were delicious, even if they were bitter sweet.


	16. Chapter 16

You leaned back in your chair, squeaking in protest, five minutes til I clock out. I wonder if Jill would give me a ride home today. It turned out Chris had been give night patrols for the next 3 weeks. Chris and Brad had been goofing around in the hallway, Chris had jumped to the side to avoid Brad's playful smack. He bumped into Chief Irons and spilled his hot coffee all over the Chief and himself. Irons was actually on his way to meet with Wesker, Wesker ran into Irons bitching at Chris. When he saw Wesker he told him that he got night patrol for 3 weeks, no exceptions. Wesker said nothing then continued to the meeting room. You felt bad for Chris so you told him that you would make him packed food for the nights and lots of coffee. While looking around the office you noticed Brad talking to Rebecca while pointing at a few pieces of paper in his hand, Barry typing on a computer, and Jill struggling with a few folders that were obese with papers. You got up and walked over to Jill to assist her.

"Hey Jill let me give you a hand with that" , you said as you grabbed a couple of the folders, quickly glancing at the covers and tabs to somewhat take the edge off of your curiosity.

Confidential? Urgent? body 1? suspects? wait....is that David's name? You tried to make it seem like you were just getting a better grip on the folders when you looked at them. Trying not to seem like a snoop.

"Thanks kid, I don't think I would have made it to Wesker's office without spilling them all over the place."

"No problem. Hey Jill can I ask for a favor?"

"Depends on what it is." she said as she readjusted herself

"Can you give me a ride home? Chris got in trouble and I need a ride home."

"Sure thing kid, I'll met you at your desk in ten", Jill said as she opened the door to Wesker's office. Jill left the office, while you stayed.

You quickly opened the file and started to read the file on David. It said he was missing, his car was found near the forest, belongings scattered, several alcoholic beverages and illegal substances found and a gun? You decided that was enough snooping and closed the folders and stacked them neatly on Wesker's desk. Wesker walked in when you were rearranging the folders.

He stood in the frame of the door, waiting for you to finish and notice he had walked in. You looked up and jumped, obviously shocked that he was there and silent as the dead. You slowly made your way to the door to leave, but he stood there tall, intimidating and challenging.

"Excuse me Captain Wesker" you said, holding the gaze you had with him. Neither of you looked away, neither one of you willing to back down. Faintly you heard Jill calling for you outside the S.T.A.R.S office. She re-entered the office and saw you in Wesker's office, she waited for you a few feet away from his door.

"Dearheart" Wesker said as he stepped aside and motioned for you to exit with his hand open and facing up. You finally looked away and met up with Jill.

"What was that all about?" Jill asked as she opened the office door that lead into the station. You shrugged your shoulders and continued to walk. Wesker left his office shortly after.

"Albert the virus keeps spreading, I know we engineered it to be like this but-"

"That's enough William" Wesker snapped as he examined a slide through a microscope, his latex gloves nosily alerting the two that he was changing the magnification. Birkin continued to pace around the lab, completely ignoring the culture he was suppose to be taking care of. A culture from one of the escaped rats that contained the T-virus.

"So," Birkin slowly said as he sat in his chair that creaked and rolled to the table, he than began to add different chemicals to the various cultures in front of him, "How's it going with that young lady?" as a culture fizzed then turned a green color.

Wesker looked up from his microscope slightly, he didn't want William to know he was a little surprised that he knew of his attraction towards you. 

"Nothing has developed, nor will it." Wesker said coldly, while changing the slides. Silence filled the room, until the glass slides were set on the metal table.

Birkin turned around and watched Wesker closely, trying to find out if he was lying or telling the truth. He had known Wesker for so many years that he got hints to when he was lying, trying to avoid something or very rarely was worried.

"I see, I heard from Annette that your old girlfriend is back." Birkin said as he turned back to his cultures and smirked, knowing exactly what buttons to press to annoy him and spill the truth, even if this method took a while and pissed him off, it got results.

"Has Annette been keeping an eye on me?" Wesker said as he scarped some tissue off a piece of flesh from an unknown animal with a fine tip dissecting probe and onto the slide.

"No not this time, she said she saw her at the store when she took Sherry to buy some new clothes. She was complaining to the one of the employees that a bra wasn't in her size and that her boyfriend was head of S.T.A.R.S and could arrest them if they didn't do what she wanted"

Wesker said nothing but continued to look at different slides and quickly write things down on some papers near by.

"Albert, Why go back to her? I though she was a one-night stand that you hated. Didn't you sleep with her only because you were drunk as hell? What happened to that young receptionist lady you told me about?"

"William I didn't tell you anything about her"

"I have know you for a long time Albert I can tell when you get possessive of something or in this case someone"

Wesker stopped his writing and turned around to face Birkin who was now facing him, eyes demanding to tell him. William was very annoying when he wanted answers.

"You should have at least given her a chance. She seems like a catch considering how possessive you seem to be of her."

"She is of no importance to me." Wesker said as he returned to his work.

"Then you wouldn't mind if told the new intern that's at the police station about her?"

"No."

"Alright." Birkin said in a cheerful tone as he picked up the phone and dialed someone, he put the call on speaker so that he could continue to do his work.

Wesker listened carefully, curious and irritated, to see what William was up to.

"Hey Adam, what are you up to right now."

"Hello Dr. Birkin, I'm currently in the Police department, heading to the S.T.A.R.S office. Chief Irons told me to leave some papers for the receptionist so that she could type them up for the S.T.A.R.S team"

"Perfect, I head that the receptionist is a nice attractive young lady, and is single as well."

"Oh....well I wouldn't mind getting to know h-" 

Wesker had pressed down the hang up button, clearly furious by William's antics.

"That's enough"

"AH-HA you do like this woman, and from the looks of it you like her very much!" Birkin stood up, clearly excited from his discovery.

"I have finished my work here, do not interfere with my personal affairs again"

"I won't have to if you break up with your ex and at least take that nice young lady to dinner. What is her name by the way?"

"I will not expose her name to you so that you may hunt her down."

"Oh come on Albert you got to give me something here."

"Many S.T.A.R.S members call her kid", he said as he looked at Birkin with a face telling him that was all he was giving.

"Fine I'll take it.", Birkin said with a huff as he lifted his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

Wesker then quickly left the lab, tossing his gloves in the bin by the exit. Birkin looked around with a very content look because of his discovery. He looked at the table where Wesker had been working at and had noticed one of the metal dissecting probes had been bent.

You sat on the couch, looking over the pocket watch Mr. Childs had given you. Maybe I should visit him, see how he is doing. The watch was still in working order, you felt the sharp dent on the back, you remembered Mr. Childs feet behind the desk and calling 911. Seeing him wheeled away in a gurney with a oxygen mask and closed eyes, half of his face red and droopy, it left you feeling alone. The last you had heard was that Mr. Childs was losing his memory and had trouble doing normal day thing such as opening a door or grabbing the handle of a pan. A knock was heard on the door, you gently set the pocket watch on the coffee table then went to answer the door. 

"Hey kid, I'm just grabbing some dinner before I have to head back for patrol." Chris said as he squeezed through the door and hurried to the kitchen.

"Left overs are in the oven, still warm." you said as you turned on the t.v.

"Any plans for tonight?" Chris said as he stuffed his mouth full of food.

"Yeah I'm going out later"

Chris nodded and then continued to stuff his face full of pasta.

"Hey Chris?" 

"Yeah kid?"

You hesitated, you wanted to ask for a ride to Mr. Childs house to see how he was doing. However you couldn't bring yourself to it, his wife and daughter were taking care of him and his daughter who was about 10 years older than you despised you. It seemed that Mr. Childs liked you for a daughter more than his own blood. You remembered something about a will and money when she visited Mr. Childs unexpectedly at work one day. Mr. Childs and his daughter had lots of arguments when they saw each other. The yelling still rang in your ears when the memories ran across your mind.

"Why has Wesker been gone from the office so much?"

Chris swallowed the food he had in his mouth, he seemed nervous to answer.

"From the rumors I've heard, he's moving. That he bought a house in a nice neighborhood. Nice families and kids, Wesker will be the grumpy old man on the street" You giggled to which Chris smiled.

You continued to watch t.v. wondering if he was buying a house so that he could live with Barbie. Chris had finished his food, left the plates in the sink and bolted out of the door saying goodbye. A few minutes later you got up to fasten the dead bolt, the second you touched the deadbolt there was a knock at the door. You were so startled by the knock you actually released a small yelp. You took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Evening Dear heart"


	17. Chapter 17

You were sitting inside of Wesker's car watching the buildings and trees go by in colored blurs. Wesker's car was a sleak, small black car, it was a nice car to which you assumed there was a nice price tag to go with it. The seats inside were a dark gray leather and the windows were tinted a very dark color. You looked over to Wesker and saw that he still had his sun glasses on, then again when did he not have them on. There was still a bit of light so it didn't seem too odd for him to have them on. You both arrived to a small restaurant, nothing fancy. You were secretly thanking him since you were very hungry. You had made dinner for Chris but had no appetite to eat at that time. You currently had a large black cardigan on, a dark tank top on underneath, black flats and a pair of dark blue jeans. You were upset when you first bought the cardigan since it didn't come in your size but it was on sale and very comfortable so you bought it anyways, thinking back you were really glad that you had decided to buy it after all. A young woman who seemed to be in high school came up to Wesker asking if he wanted a table for two, he gave a simple yes. The young woman grabbed two menus and escorted you both to a booth. You could tell that the young woman thought Wesker was attractive by how she tried to make small and flirt-full gazes, you quietly giggle and shook your head. You couldn't deny that Wesker looked rather attractive in normal clothing. He wore black dress shoes, black slacks and a very dark gray button up shirt that had one button on the top undone. 

You were both seated, and began to look at the menus. The silence and tension between the two of you was so thick it mimicked thick morning fog. You shyly hid behind the tall menu, not knowing what to say or do. The young woman came back after about a few minutes later to write down your guys orders. She faced you, silently saying you first.

" I'll have pasta with red sauce and chicken, with the garlic bread side please" you said politely as you lowered the menu to lay it on the table

"You're sure you don't want a salad instead?" the server said.

"No I would not" you said as you closed your menu and handed it to the sever, clearly not appreciating what she had just said. It was obvious she thought you were fat, but you weren't going to let a clown faced teenager give you crap about what you are eating.

She took the menu, then looked to Wesker with a cute smile.

"And what will you be having sweetie?" she said as she stuck out her hip to make herself seem curvy and pushed out her chest. She had a low cut shirt, her boobs were awkwardly high. To which you assumed from a very generous push-up bra. You had nothing against push-ups but she had a lacking attitude which made you think she was trying to make her self more appealing physically to make up for it.

"The steak, medium rare" Wesker said as he too handed the menu to the server.

"Sure thing sweetie"

The server left and you started to giggling which then turned into laughter, while Wesker looked very confused only fueling your laughter. Even though he smiled he was actually very confused in why you were laughing.

"Dearheart?"

"Sorry, it seems that every girl that talks to me while I'm with you gets so possessive of you. Speaking of which isn't this considered cheating? Wouldn't your dearly beloved be livid seeing you with me"

"Cheating would imply that I am courting someone, and at the moment I am not."

"Oh so that makes you a sort of like a play boy or whatever they call it"

Wesker raised his eyebrow, you shrugged and sipped some water. The glass was cold and sweaty in your hand, the cool water gave your mouth a bit of a shock making your teeth hurt. You looked around the restaurant, there was an elderly couple, a family of five and a man in a business suit reading some documents. Not too many people were out right now.

"From what I heard from Barry, you have greatly improved on you marksmen ship."

"Yeah, everyone has been helping me out. Chris is still teaching me self defense, Rebecca helps with first aid, Jill lock pi-er I mean piano." you panicked a little, not knowing if Wesker knew of Jill's past.

One night when Jill gave you company while Chris was on night patrol she explained that she had a rough start in life. She had gotten involved in the wrong crowd when she was a teen, she knew her place in this gang and knew her way around Raccoon city as well as secret passages and shortcuts. One day she decided she wanted to change her life so she applied to be an officer then later on the S.T.A.R.S program. During her time as a delinquent she learned how to shoot a gun, basic chemistry of chemicals and lock picking. She doesn't like bringing up her past which you completely understood after that. The night ended with her passed out drunk on the bathroom toilet.

"I know of Jill's locksmith skills." Wesker said while you noticeable relaxed.

The server came back and roughly placed your food in front of you, then turned to Wesker and gently placed his food in front of. She made sure that her exaggerated he lean to to and show some cleavage to Wesker. Wesker ignored her completely and took a sip of his water.

The sever was obviously annoyed from the lack attention she got from Wesker, it seemed like she did this a lot to probably get higher tips. She left shortly after putting some extra napkins on the table.

You both ate in silence, you had been avoiding the obvious topic that you have been discussing. It was strange doing this with Wesker, if he wasn't with Barbie then what was he doing? Are they friends with benefits? Are they dating but not official? As you munched on some food you looked around again, you noticed the server was talking on the phone. She looked very annoyed and worried at the same time, you tried to piece together what she was saying from the loud bursts and lip reading. All you were able to get was that she was saying that someone is here. Hmmm I have a feeling she is talking about us but maybe I'm just being paranoid. 

After a while you both finished your meal and asked for a to go box. The pasta was good and you thought having it for lunch tomorrow sounded good. Maybe even give it to Chris. The server came back rather late with the receipt, it looked like she was taking care of some new customers.

"Are you cheating on me with this cow!?" 

Both you and Wesker turned towards a woman who was rushing to your table. It was Barbie, she was wearing a very short white denim skirt, heels that had a shiny silver color and looked like something you would see a gladiator wear, and spaghetti strap tank top that was form fitting and a baby blue color. She also had a silver clutch that had a small chain on it. You were actually pretty surprised how fast she could move in heels but sometimes you saw that her ankles wobbled which just means and accident is waiting to happen. She slammed her hands on the table, grabbed the cup of water you were drinking and poured over your head. Of fucking course, what is it with this lady and pouring food on me?

Wesker quickly got out of his chair and faced Barbie, you thought he was going to tell her off but he just looked pissed. He gently pushed her aside and helped you get out of the booth, he started to lead you towards the door. As you were walking by the server he told her that she wasn't getting a tip. Later in the car Wesker told you that the server was Barbie's younger sister, he didn't think she would be a big problem. You could tell Wesker wanted to talk to you about something but was holding off. He seemed frustrated with something, like something never went right. He reached in the back for something, his eyes still on the road. He tossed something at you, it was his S.T.A.R.S jacket that had the word captain in bold letters right underneath S.T.A.R.S. You removed your soaked cardigan and put on the jacket, relief filled you to the bones. The jacket was nice and warm, it was a navy blue jacket that had some thickness to it as well as some comfort. 

You softly said thank you and then rolled up your wet cardigan . Wesker arrived to Chris's apartment, a jeep was in the parking spot for your apartment, I guess Chris got off already. That's weird I thought he had the night shift so he shouldn't be home til 3am and it's 9. You started to get out of the car when Wesker called to you.

"Dearheart"

You turned to Wesker, bending down to see him "Yes?"

"I apologize for this evening"

You looked at him in complete shock, the entire time you have know him he has never told anyone that he was sorry. The only thing is did he mean it? You gave a small nod then walked to the apartment. When you walked into the apartment Chris was watching the t.v. in his boxers while stuffing his face with a bowl of chips. When he saw you he quickly put the bowl of chips over his crotch, clearly embarrassed being caught without pants. He probably thought you were asleep in your room. You quietly said hello to Chris then continued to your bedroom like a zombie holding a wet cardigan. Chris watched you, wondering what happened to you. He didn't notice the jacket you were wearing. 

"Umm yeah, goodnight to you too kid" Chris said as he popped a chip in his mouth.


	18. ~Easter Special~

It was Easter and the S.T.A.R.S team was having a small party at Barry's house. Barry had recently installed a heated pool that descended to eight feet. He also had a nice bar and grill. You had never been there but from the pictures Barry had on his desk of his daughters playing in the back yard it looked very nice. His Daughters were still very young, one of them was still in diapers and the other was in a small dress not much older than the infant. Chris said that Barry's wife was very nice and his daughter were a little blunt and wary of new people but were balls of energy once they got comfortable with you. 

You were packing a bathing suit and all the necessary things for the party. You had bought a couple of bottle of wines that had big bodies and a bag of potato chips. Chris was running around trying to find his swim shorts, he even. Claire was in the living room watching T.V., she decided not to go in the pool so she wasn't worrying about getting ready. You walked into Chris's room with a big bag full of all the things you needed and saw him in his boxers half eaten by his bed. You shook your head at how crazy he was getting looking for his shorts.

You were wearing a pair of denim shorts, a big black t-shirt that almost hid the shorts you were wearing. You had Wesker's jacket in your hand, intent on giving it back ever since Barbie got a hold of your number and had been harassing you since. Once Claire picked up the phone when she called,well let's just it wasn't pretty and you got noise complaints from the neighbors. Claire harassed you for a couple of day demanding to know what she looked like and where she was. You couldn't help but laughed every time she asked. You had become somewhat use to her but Claire was fresh and ready for an explosion. Chris had been lucky enough not to answer the phone when she called, she did however catch him at the station sometimes. He is still a little scared of her from his first experience, he did admit once that her make-up was very distracting. He explained that he could tell where her make-up ended and her skin started, that sometimes he felt that he could peel off her make-up like a mask. 

After some time of becoming one with the lost socks under the bed you decided to nudge Chris with your foot. He reacted in the most spectacular way. He was startled and ended up trying to get up and bumped the bed. There was a bump where he jumped up from and then a loud groan was heard. You laughed a little to which Chris quickly responded with a pained shut up. 

"Chris do you need help?" you said as you leaned on the door frame with his shorts in your hand. You had found them on the door handle on the outside of the door, Chris never closed door so it made sense that he didn't see it.

A loud sigh was heard and Chris's body relaxed under the bed, clearly showing that he had given up and needed help.

"Yeah Kid, I need he- YOU BITCH!!" Chris yelled when he saw you with his shorts, you just laughed to a point where you started tearing up.

"Come on Chris, lets get there on time"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be done in ten"

Claire was watching some talk show, but you weren't too interested in it. Claire was wearing some jeans and a red vest with a black shirt underneath. She had gotten to the chips before you had warned her, speaking of which she was currently eating them while watching T.V. which only had salt to the wound. You didn't really want to be known as the booze hound for bringing two bottles of wine. Claire seemed ready to go, all that was left was Chris. 

"Alright let's go" Chris said as he picked up a couple of bags including yours that were near the couch.

A short while later all three of you were at Barry's house, almost all of the S.T.A.R.S members were there sitting around a portable fire pit that had a small calm fire in it. The fire pit was about 8 feet away from the bar, you had a small fear that the wooden chairs would catch on fire but dismissed it as an irrational fear. Claire and Barry's wife were playing with Barry's daughter in the pink, yellow and light blue play house, Jill was talking to Chris who was stuffing his face with hamburgers and chips. Brad, Joseph and Rebecca were by the bar, Barry was talking to Wesker as he cooked some food on the grill. You were sitting by yourself on a chair near pool, watching the calm water. Everyone had agreed to swim after everyone had at least eaten a little. You were actually waiting for a hamburger to be ready since Chris attacked the last remaining few leaving a few people without food. Claire and Brad were very upset about Chris's selfish behavior and were planning on giving him a hot dog with hot sauce mixed with ketchup. You noticed Jill walking up to you while Claire handed Chris a hot dog. Chris is gonna be so pissed off, hmm I wonder what Jill wants.

"Hey, how you holding up?"

"As well as I can, did you hear Brad and Claire's plan for revenge?"

"I did, serves him right. It's going to worse since Chris doesn't favor spicy food"

"It's just a waiting game at this point"

Jill smiled and pulled up a chair next to you. You both began to chat about random things until Barry came by with a plate of food for you guys. 

"Have you guys noticed Wesker's apron?" Barry asked as he opened a can of beer

"He's wearing an apron? I didn't even noticed" Jill said as you all turned around to get a good look at Wesker

Wesker was wearing some black slack,sunglasses, dress shoes, black button up and an apron that was black with red letters saying Kiss the cook.

Both you and Jill tried to hush your laughter why Barry just shook his head and laughed.

"Wesker needed to borrow an apron, my wife gave me that one", to which you both started to laugh loud enough that Wesker took notice. 

A few moments later and Chris started screaming that his mouth was one fire. Everyone faced Chris, his entire face was a bright red, he was sweating and fanning his mouth. He then started to grab every liquor bottle at the bar and take a big gulp to try and calm the inferno in his mouth. Everyone began laughing at him, after he tasted every liquor bottle Barry had he looked around in a panicked rush. He then ran inside, yelling that the cow's sweet nectar will save him. After everyone had calmed down, Wesker walked over to where Barry was.

"Mr. Burton, your apron"

"Ah, thanks for your help Wesker. So how is your new house?"

"In need of work"

"Where do you live now? I heard it was out of town"

"It's a bit of ways out of town but I suppose the qualities of the house compensate for it"

"I bet your girlfriend is a little upset that you live so far away now" Jill said knowingly to irritate him.

"Indeed" Wesker said before he headed straight for the bar.

You simply looked away and continued to eat your food. After a while everyone was ready to swim in the pool, Chris had started to try and push everyone in that he could. Polly, one of Barry's daughters took a particular liking to Chris. The sweet little girl probably had a small crush on him. Barry's other daughter, Moira had taken a liking to Claire and seemed to follow her everywhere, mimic her and show off all her toys to her. Soon everyone was in their swim wear, the little ones were even sporting flotation devices on their arms.

Moira ran up to you and pulled on your towel, begging you come into the water with her. You wore a black one piece bathing suit, Jill wore a light blue bikini, Rebecca wore a white bikini bottom and a white long sleeve rash guard, Brad wore a navy blue with baby blue stripped swim trunks, Barry wore red swim trunks that had a white line on the side, Chris green swim trunks with white Hawaiian style flowers all over, Jospeh wore light blue swim trunks that faded into a darker blue towards the bottom, Wesker very dark gray swim trunks.

She tugged you until you reached the steps of the pool, you then took off your towel and threw it to a nearby chair. Unknown to you Wesker was captured by your figure, a small smirk appeared when Moira splashed you with water. Chris, Claire, Joseph, Jill and Brad were in the pool playing around with a volley ball. Moira squealed when you lightly splashed her with water then grabbed. Moira was so happy that she started slapping the water and screaming while you held her. Polly was with her mother, Barry, Wesker in the shallow end playing with a ball. You walked over to where everyone was, placing Moira on your shoulders. Everyone decided it would be fun to play a game of water polo, except less intense. You, Moira, Brad and Chris were on one team while Claire, Joseph and Jill were on the other team. Rebecca was sitting at the edge of the pool with her legs in the water cheering on Moira.

Sometimes Chris would hand the ball to Moira, who was still on your shoulders, and ask her if she could make this goal since she was really good at it. Everyone would be a good sport and pretend to try and get the ball from Moira, she would lift the ball up and say they couldn't have it. Claire was the goal keeper, so when Moira threw the ball she would try and catch it very slowly. She always let Moira score, then everyone would cheer when Moira scored, even Wesker clapped. Moira would be so proud and happy.

"Can we go to mommy Mrs. Wesker?" 

"Of course, but I'm not Mrs. Wesker honey"

"But Mr. Wesker looks at you like how daddy looks at mommy"

She is so innocent, the poor child doesn't know. Maybe I can distract her with ice cream.Besides I don't want to be the one to bring down her mood by giving her an adult lesson.

"Do you want some Ice cream Moira?"

"Yes!!! I want chocolate and whip cream with sprinkles!"

"Alright let's go get some ice cream"

You took Moira off of your shoulders and held her on your hip, your right arm was placed on her middle back to hold her in place. You walked up to the three and told Barry's wife that Moira wanted ice cream, when Polly heard this she whined that she wanted ice cream as well. Barry, his wife and daughter left to dry up and get them some ice cream. You were left with Wesker who was leaning against the side of the pool, his arms crossed and his back to the wall of the pool. You sat on the steps of the pool.

"You look lovely dearheart"

"Thank you, your girlfriend would be upset if she found out you were flirting with me"

"We are not courting"

"Oh, so you guys are just fuck buddies?"

"I am -"

"Hey kid" Claire interrupted.

"What's up Claire?" you said as you turned towards Claire, obviously not too interested in Wesker's answer

"Joseph and Chris had a drinking contest, so he's pretty wasted right now" She looked at Chris, silently encouraging you to do the same.

You looked at Chris and noticed that he was on his knee in front of Jill proposing to her with an onion ring. When she said no, he said they needed more liquor. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and shoved it into Jill's hand, said cheers and took several gulps of whisky. She just stood there wide eyed at the amount of liquor Chris was consuming. He then yelled that he was marrying Jill, to which Jill just shook her head and tried to take the bottle of whisky away from him. Joseph was making out with a blue pool noodle, Rebecca would try and take the pool noodle away to which he would shout saying that nobody understood their love and other similar things. When he saw another green pool noodle he would cry and grab the other pool noodle ask why blue pool noodle didn't tell him about it being pregnant. Rebecca gave up after Joseph started to rock the green pool noodle and sing it a lullaby. 

"Yeah so I'm going to take him home. I know you wanted to stay late so I already asked Barry and he said you could spend the night."

"Alright just call me or Barry when you get home so that I know you are both OK. Also no more alcohol for Chris or not I'm taking the keys to your bike"

"...fine. I was planning on leaving after I dropped off Chris so I'll see you later" Claire said in a disappointed tone. You knew she would have given him more alcohol and recorded the aftermath for black mailing purposes.

"You have some fine officers Captain Wesker" 

"Yes, it would appear so wouldn't it?" 

You both looked at Claire and Jill struggle to get Chris away from the bar. You looked at Wesker and wondered where you stood with him. Do I still have a chance with him? Should I even try knowing that Barbie will be a hell on earth? You got up and walked towards your towel only to be met with Wesker bending over and him handing you your towel. You saw how the sunset light shined on the droplets of water that were on his body. His trunks clung to his body, outlining almost every feature. His abs and chest were very defined, the water making them more appealing. His hair a little messy but the majority of it still slicked back. He had removed his sunglasses to reveal his cold sharp eyes, he looked directly at you. Embarrassed you looked away, quickly grabbing the towel and drying yourself off. It was rare when he took off his glasses, most members had never seen him without them. A short while later he put his glasses back on.

After some time Rebecca drove Joseph home, Brad left after a little while later. Jill left saying that she was going to check up on Chris. Barry was still inside the house with his wife taking care of his daughters. You had been watching t.v. with Wesker inside the house after it had gotten very dark outside and being attacked by an army of bugs became to much. Barry came down the stairs looking very worried and panicked.

"Burton is everything alright?" Wesker asked as he muted the t.v.

"I'm sorry Kid but you can't stay tonight, Polly has a high fever and it looks like Moira has the stomach flu. We're going to take them to the hospital"

"Oh, that's alright Barry. I'm sure Wesker can give me a ride. I'll just have to call Chris since I don't have a key, since Claire never gave me an update"

You got up and went to the living room that was in the front part of the house to call Chris. After calling several times and not having any response you determined that Claire had put Chris to bed and left.

"Fuck"

"Such colorful language dearheart" Wesker said as he walked towards you

"Chris and Claire aren't picking up"

"You are welcomed to stay with me. I have clothes you may borrow as well."

"Guess I don't have a choice"

"Shall we?"

After a thirty minute drive you arrived at Wesker's house. The house was in a normal neighborhood, one neighbor had sign saying watch out for children. Another neighbor had an R.V. parked in the drive through. Wesker's house was a very light gray almost white color, the roof was a dark red and the door was a glossy black. The grass was a bright green and looked freshly cut. Wesker unlocked the door and held open the door for you. You quickly walked in and was slapped with cold air, the house was filled with cold dry air, a welcomed change from the hot and humid air of the outside. You took off your shoes and put them on a small mat near the door. 

The floor was made of a dark wood that felt smooth when walked over, there were two living rooms. One that was in the front of the house, which contained a couple of couches and a small coffee table. In between the two living room was a stair case leading upstairs, the stairs contained short, soft and white carpet. The other living room had gray couches facing a t.v. that was placed on top of a fireplace and another small black coffee table. Facing the back of the couch was the kitchen and dinning table. The dinning table was in between the kitchen and the living room. The kitchen had a sleek fridge, stove, and dish washer. The cabinets were a stained a dark wood color and the tiles were a light color that matched the floor.

"This way" Wesker said as he quickly walked up the stairs

You followed after him, taking in the new house. The second story contained three bedrooms, the first room you passed was a small office. Walking down the hallway you passed a bathroom that seemed to be under construction, there was thick plastic all over the floor,no door, no toilet, paint rollers and paint cans littering the floor. The bathtub was covered in plastic, a large mirror leaning against the wall and some pipes and tools on the floor. The next room that you walked by seemed to be a mini gym, a treadmill faced the window. A rack of weights against the wall, the floor covered in mats, a jump rope next to the weights, a punching bag in the middle of the room and a bench press. You then came to the last room, the master bedroom. The master bedroom had dark gray walls and ceiling. There was a large bed in the middle of the room, nightstands on either side, facing the bed was a bathroom and a closet. The closet was a walk in, you were curious about what other clothes Wesker wore but the door was closed so you couldn't see. The bathroom had both a tub and a separate shower, to the right was were two sinks, a large mirror above some cabinets and drawers and a small room made just for the toilet.

"You will be staying her, there are towels below the sink if you wish to take a shower."

"Where will you be staying?"

"Downstairs on one of the couches." Wesker said bluntly, you could tell he didn't want to but he didn't want to be rude and make you sleep on the couch.

"The bed looks big enough for both of us, I don't mind if you sleep with me" you said as you quickly turned into a nice pink color.

Wesker smirked, went to his closet and returned with some black sweat pants, black boxers, and a white T-shirt.

"You may use these if you wish" he said and then left.

You took a quick shower then put on the T-shirt and boxers that Wesker had left you. You decided it was a little too hot to wear sweat pants, so you left them on the one of the night stands. On the floor next to the night stand you left your bag with contained all of your belongings. You had found Wesker making a late night breakfast. He had made toast with egg cooked on top of it and coffee. You once heard from a friend who traveled often that the toast was called egg in a basket. There were two plates out, but you thought it would be a little rude if you asked one was for you so you decided to avoid the subject.

"Thank you for the clothes"

"Of course" he said as he handed a plate with a serving of egg in a basket.

You both ate in silence, awkward silences seemed to be happening more and more with Wesker ever since Barbie showed up. You put your plate in the sink and went up stairs to sleep. Wesker followed you a short while after. When he got into the master bedroom he went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. You sat at the bed until he was finished. He walked out of the bathroom with hair messy wet hair, he wore black sweat pants, and no shirt or sunglasses. He would try and slick his hair back but it would be a rebel and return to its original state, he got into bed and then turned off the light leaving you siting in the dark. It almost felt like you were a married couple going to bed angry with each other. You took a deep breath and then got into bed, you tried to keep as far away from Wesker as possible.

"Don't worry dearheart I won't attack you in your sleep, so try to relax." Wesker said in a calm tone, it was obvious he was about to fall asleep any second. However he cared enough to make sure you went to bed alright

After a few hours you still couldn't go to sleep. You tossed and turned, you were so tired but you were equally restless. Then you heard someone talking, you lifted your self up on your elbows and closed your eyes trying to focus on where it was coming from. It was very faint and it was coming from behind you. You turned around and leaned closed to Wesker, his arms were twitching and so was the brows of his face. He was dreaming and he was talking in his sleep, must have been an intense dream.

You were able to catch a couple of words from his dream talk. He said something about dying, saving someone and god. The last thing you heard was him saying was 'don't leave me', you didn't know what to think. You laid back down and looked at Wesker's back, maybe he had a rough past. There is still a lot I don't know about Wesker, I'm probably not helping either. I wonder what is going to happen now. You jumped when you felt Wesker's hand slid over your stomach and pull you slightly towards him. Is he awake? What should I do? Should I push him off? Wake him up? Fuck.... After some time you eventually fell asleep thinking on what how you should react to Wesker's cuddling.

Wesker opened his eyes, half of his face was on a pillow so that one of his eyes couldn't really function too well. The other eye blinked a few times to focus, he noticed you were under his arm facing him. Your hair was a little messy, face of blissful sleep and your shirt had crawled up your body a little. Wesker gently pulled your shirt down, as much as he would have loved to see what was under the shirt he wasn't that kind of man. He gained complete sanctification when someone did exactly what he wanted. He would have liked to see you begging for him much better than pressuring you into something, it was so much more satisfying. He carefully brushed some strands of your hair back, gaining a clear view of your face. A soft smile graced his lips but quickly turned to murder when he heard the door bell ring, he noticed you snuggle farther into the pillow and groan as you pulled the blanket closer to your face, clearly not ready to get up yet. He looked over to the small clock on his nightstand that was next to his sun glasses, it was 6 am. He knew only one person that would wake him up so damn early in the morning. He got out of bed as carefully as he could to avoid waking you, grabbing his sun glasses in the process, he then closed the door to the master bedroom and quickly made his way to the door. He tried to slick back his hair even though it was a little crazy from sleep, put on his sun glasses and opened the door.

"So the G-virus still needs work, but the T-virus mutated another lizard but killed 5 and one frog. I was thinking about injecting it directly into some insects from the arachnid family" Birkin continued to ramble as he made his way inside the house while sifting through some papers in a manila folder.

Wesker closed and locked the door slowly, he grabbed Birkin's arm before he was out of his reach and pulled him up to his chest. He was clearly not happy to see him, which made Birkin very nervous.

"William I have company over, I would advise to keep any information pertaining to Umbrella silent. However you are welcomed to stay as long as you don't look like an Umbrella employee" he then released Birkin roughly, making Birkin stagger as well as trying to keep all his papers from falling.

Birkin was wearing a lab coat with the Umbrella logo on the breast and his name and status directly below it, the folder he had been carrying had the words umbrella corporation: confidential, high level clearance eyes only. He hardly went any where with out his lab coat. Birkin rushed outside to dump his lab coat and folder in his car, clearly scared of Wesker's wrath.

Birkin was leaning against the wall watching Wesker make coffee, he didn't think about it when he said it but he was curious to know who was staying over. 

"Which girl?" Birkin asked bluntly, clearly knowing who it was but he wanted Wesker to say it.

Wesker said nothing, he merely handed Dr. Birkin a cup of coffee with a straight face. Once Dr. Birkin had the coffee and Wesker had turned around he started to laugh. Wesker turned around with a cup of coffee and leaned against the kitchen counter, facing Birkin.

"That's enough William" 

"Albert you're being very stubborn. Are you still seeing the drunk fling?"

Wesker didn't answer, he just took a sip of coffee. Birkin just looked at him, he knew from Adam that she kept showing up at the station. He didn't know who Barbie was until Birkin described how she looked like, Adam wouldn't shut up about the things that happened with her around. Birkin was well informed of Barbie and Wesker from the intern.

"Make your point William"

"Dump the bitch, date the babe. Sooner or later she is gonna give up on you, and I know you really like her. Being with the drunk fling isn't going to make her chase after you, trust me the other girl is crazy and she wouldn't want to deal with that."

Wesker said nothing, he knew what William was right. He gently set the coffee down then folded his arms, looked at William for a moment then looked away.

"I do hope you are finished, this subject has become quiet tiresome."

Birkin shrugged his shoulders and continued to drink his coffee, Wesker then walks to towards the stairs. He noticed you walk down the stairs slowly and very tired.

"Good morning" you say, you noticed Birkin and shyly waved. He waved back and smiled.

You walk towards the kitchen, Birkin stops you, shakes your hand then lets you pass. Wesker smirks as Birkin burns his lips as he takes a quick gulp of hot coffee.

"Should I start making breakfast?" you asked.

"That won't be necessary Dearheart. Would be kind enough to keep Dr. Birkin company while I prepare breakfast?"

"Of course" you said then slowly followed Birkin to the couch.

Birkin sat down and turned on the t.v., you sat down on the other end of the couch. You were still wearing the clothes you had borrowed slightly embarrassed in front of Birkin. You were, however, a little more embarrassed that Wesker was still shirt less.Oddly neither Wesker nor Birkin seemed to mind Wesker's lack of clothing.

"So are you the S.T.A.R.S. receptionist?" Birkin asked

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I recognized your voice"

"Oh, so how long have you known Wesker?" you said nervously, bringing your knees together while fidgeting with the ends of your shirt.

"Hmmm I would say about fifteen or more years. Wesker?"

You both turned to Wesker, he wore a black apron and was making some pancakes.

"Approximately 20 years, Birkin was still an adolescent when we met" he said without facing the two of you, clearly still focused on cooking.

"I have known Albert for a long time. He actually helped introduce me to my wife and he watches over my kid once in a while."

"That's so sweet, I never would have expected Wesker to do that." 

"Yeah, my daughter Sherry calls him uncle Wesker. She is actually very fond of him. She grew attached to him when he was her babysitter for a couple of days when she was six years old."

"That's so cute" you giggled after trying to picture Wesker trying to handle a child.

"It was hilarious, I get a panicked call from Annette saying she couldn't reach Albert. I call him and it turns out he took Sherry to an amusement park because he didn't know what else to do to calm her down. Albert comes back with a bunch of stuffed animals, couple bags of cotton candy, kettle corn, and a bag full of other random prize items while carrying a sleeping Sherry on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep while eating lunch so he carried her back with all her stuff. When she woke up she begged Annette to go back to Uncle Wesker."

"Needless to say Sherry enjoyed herself to the point of exhaustion" Wesker interrupted.

"Albert is a good babysitter"

You laughed, imagining Wesker taking care of an energetic child at an amusement park. Birkin laughed as well remembering Sherry call Wesker at the police station asking if she could live with him. You on the other hand could imagine him winning stuffed animals for Sherry with ease and shocking the employees. You looked over to Wesker and heard the delightful sound of sizzling bacon and the cooking of an egg.

"Your child is easy to handle in comparison to some that I have had the displeasure of meeting William. However she constantly runs off regardless of what you tell her, an issue you need to mend."

"Yeah yeah, Annette has been working on it"

Wesker finished putting the food on several plates so that everyone could grab as much food as they wanted.

"Dearheart, William" 

You both got up and went to the table Wesker had set full of food. All three of you ate in silence, you were all too hungry to speak. Stuffing your face of food was more important than talking about anything at this point. Once the meal was done you helped load the dishwasher and make more coffee. After a while you were sitting with a cup of coffee with Wesker and Birkin talking about pointless things. Something you never though you would be doing with these two. You were so glad that the S.T.A.R.S team had the day off or not it would have been very awkward going to work in Wesker's swear pants and shirt. You know this is actually kind of nice and relaxing.

A warm smiled graced your lips as you brought a steaming cup of coffee to your lips. The steam tickled your nose, the heat from the cup made your hands sweat and burn a little. The conversation around you was muffled, the couch ate you with its comfort. A small sip of your coffee gave a slight bitter taste with a hint of cream and sugar. You silently watched the two men have an pleasant conversation with each other, yeah this is nice.


	19. Chapter 19

The chair squeaked as you stretched your back into a smooth curve, arms stretched out into the air, your head going backwards toward your back as you let out a small moan of content along with the cracks and pops your back released. You returned back to your original position at your desk feeling slightly light headed with dark spots sprinkling your vision, you then resumed typing up Rebecca's medical exams of the entire S.T.A.R.S team. She constantly asked you to type up her medical reports since her handwriting could get so bad sometimes. Whenever she handed in her report to Wesker he would leave the reports on your desk with a small note asking you to retype them. You flipped through the rest of the pages, seeing how much was left. Alright six pages left, front and back. Let's see it's a little past lunch so everyone should be getting back soon. A few minutes later Chris and Jill walked in with Barry and Wesker trailing behind talking about what seemed to be the weapons and ammunition status in the practice range.

"Burton" Wesker said as he went into his office.

Chris dropped a brown bag on your desk while he kept talking to Jill, not even bothering to look at you. You stopped typing and looked inside the bag, a sweet pastry aroma assaulted you. Inside was a blueberry strudel and a small berry tart. Your face brighten from the delicious sweets Chris had brought you. He had felt bad for locking you out the other night when he was passed out drunk, every since then he has been trying to make it up to you. He always got you a snack when you were in the office doing work and missing lunch. A couple of days ago he tried to make you dinner, aside from the pasta being overcooked and the meatball being slightly burnt the meal was actually not that bad.

"Dearheart, a moment please" Wesker said, interrupting your excitement for sweets as he stood in the door way of his office. 

You nodded then quickly got out of your chair to meet with Wesker. When you walked into his office he was sitting at his desk reading some papers, without looking away from his papers he asked you to close and lock the door. You hesitated in locking the door but did so anyways. You sat in one of the two chairs positioned in front of Wesker's desk, you had a sudden feeling of Deja Vu. It was almost exactly like the first day you met him, so many feelings came back. A warm blush came to your cheeks, you began to fidget a little in your seat, trying to calm yourself down. You looked back at Wesker, the first feelings of attraction from the first day coming back like a slap to the face. Wesker set down a few papers down, then looked at you.

"Dearheart"

"Yes, Captain Wesker?"

"It appears that Dr. Birkin has asked me if I would be willing to watch his daughter Sherry for the next week. Dr. Birkin and his wife are going to Paris for business, they will be unable to take their daughter."

Wesker gathered some of the papers that he had on his desk, secured them with a paper clip then got up and put them away in one of the filing cabinet in his office. He sat back in his chair, relaxed but then again seemed very tense at the same time.

"Sherry does not have any other family members nearby that would be able to watch over her. Since I have taken care of her before I am a not a stranger to her, Dr. Birkin has thus entrusted me to watch over her for the week."

"This is all very exciting in all but what does that have to do with me?" you said as you leaned forward, with your elbows resting on your knees. You clasped your hands together and waited for Wesker to respond.

"I will need you to assist me with Sherry and help care for her. I do not have much experience with children but you seemed more capable than me from how you interacted with Barry's daughters"

You sat there in a little but of shock, usually Wesker was very capable of taking care of any problem that was thrown at him. It was odd hearing from him that he needed help. 

"Don't worry I think I can help you out."

"I will need you to stay with me as well, I'm sure Chris won't mind you leaving for a little while."

"Wait you want me to stay with you and Sherry for a week?"

"Yes" you sat there shocked and tried to argue your way out of the situation.

A few hours later Dr. Birkin arrived with a young girl and a women close to his age which you assumed was his wife. You remember Dr. Birkin saying that his wife's name was Annette from the one time you had interacted with him in person. You were still at your desk when you saw them through the open door to the S.T.A.R.S office that all four of them were still in the lobby. The young girl was dressed in a uniform that had navy blue shorts and a white polo shirt. Annette carried a small light pink backpack, she wore gray slacks and a tan blouse, William wore gray slacks and a white button up. William carried two duffel bags, both had a baby blue color to them. Wesker walked up them soon after they showed up, a little while later Wesker took the duffel bags from Birkin and his wife put the pink back pack on Sherry's shoulders, while kneeling down to face her while she told her something to which Sherry nodded furiously.

After William and his wife left Wesker looked down at Sherry said something to which she nodded and started walking towards you. When they got to your desk you stood up and walked around to say hello to Sherry.

"Dearheart, this is Sherry Birkin."

"Hello" You said as you held out your hand to Sherry

She gently shook you hand, then looked up to Wesker then back to you while still holding a blank innocent face.

"Will Mrs. Wesker come with us to the amusement park tomorrow?"

"I'm no-"

"Yes, she will be joining us" Wesker interrupted as he shot you an evil smirk.

Sherry got so excited that she squealed and began to jump up and down while holding your hand. You gave her a gentle smile but gave Wesker an expression that could kill. Wesker went to his office and dropped off the duffel bags, then said that he had a meeting with Chief Irons. He left you with a young girl that you knew absolutely nothing about.

"Are you hungry Sherry?" You said as you crouched down to face her.

"A little" 

"Alright let's go get you something to munch on"

You lead Sherry to the break room, every so often you would glance behind you to make sure that she was still following you. She would constantly be looking around, fall behind or run into you from not paying attention. Once at the break room you told her to sit down on the couch and wait for you. You went to the fridge and grabbed some cookies and fruit, hopping that the little girl would like at least like something you brought to her. When you turned around to bring her food you noticed she was gone. You quickly looked around the room and saw no sign of her, you then tossed the food on the counter, not caring about the mess you made in the process, and ran out of the room. You opened the door and saw Wesker with his hand on Sherry's shoulder. Sherry looked sad like she had been caught doing something she wasn't suppose to, while Wesker looked a little annoyed. 

"Uh Hi?"

"Dearheart I was under the impression that you could handle a child"

"I, well she ran off and I.....Sorry" 

"Sherry is known to run off, I hope it doesn't happen again Dearheart"

"Thank you, I'm sorry Wesker"

Wesker made a quick cup of coffee then went to the meeting he had with Chief Irons

From then on you constantly kept an eye on Sherry, whenever she seemed to be running off you would call to her in a very stern voice. This would cause her to freeze look at you then run back to where you were. It got to a point where you wouldn't have look away from the computer screen on your desk, you would know she was sneaking off and you would call out to Sherry. Everyone would say hello to Sherry when they walked by, Chris talked to her for a while which gave you enough time to turn in some papers to Wesker who was in the practice range and Rebecca who was in the infirmary. 

When you came back you saw Sherry sitting on your chair, spinning around in it with the help of Chris. When Chris stopped the chair, you could see Sherry's hands moving in front of her trying to gain some stability. It was even worse when she stood up, she swayed in circles then fell forward. Chris was able to catch her and laugh. Wesker walked in shortly after, he picked up Sherry from Chris's arms and stood her up. Once she was stable he patted her head.

"Dearheart it's time to leave."

You nodded then quickly told Chris everything, he wasn't too happy about being left out of something this big. However after you told him you had already promised you would help, he said Ok as long as you came home once in a while or at least kept him updated. You did notice when you were telling Chris that you wouldn't be sleeping at home for a week Jill perked up from her desk. You smiled when you noticed but decided not to say anything. You knew they liked each other and sometimes they saw each other but they tried to keep it very secretive. Sometimes you even wondered if they were still seeing each other considering that they both sometimes saw other people.

Before heading to Wesker's home you were able to stop at your apartment to pick up some clothes and other necessitates. Once at Wesker's house Sherry went crazy and started to roam the house while you and Wesker carried her things to one of the spare rooms. Wesker carried your things as well and left them in the master bedroom's closet. The room Sherry was staying in had a bunch of gym equipment pushed to once side and a small bed was on the other. It seemed to be an inflatable bed you would buy at the store. After setting down her duffel bags and backpack in the spare room you both went downstairs to take care of Sherry.

When you heard glass break and a scream you bolted to the source, maternal instincts kicking in, Wesker following suit. You ran into the kitchen and saw Sherry crouched down, holding her hand and a glass cup broken right in front of her.

"Sherry what happened?" you asked as you went over to her

"I broke it and I tried picking up the glass. I'm sorry" she said as she sniffled, obviously trying to hold back some tears.

Her hand had a small cut, just big enough to produce a couple of drops of blood. Her nose and eyes were red from trying to stifle her cries, she looked at you in hopes that you wouldn't get mad. You went to her and picked her up, passing by Wesker with a concerned look. You carried her to the bathroom to clean her up and calm her down. You heard glass being shifted around into a pile, you glanced behind you and saw Wesker using a broom and dust pant to clean up the glass. Sherry seemed more upset at the possibility of getting into trouble rather than the wound she harbored. As you began to tend to her wound Wesker waited at the door with a first aid kit.

"Dearheart"

"Yes?" you said as turned to face him, noticing that he had a first aid kit you set down the small bath towel you had been using and held your hand out.

Wesker handed you the first aid kit, you faced Sherry, smiled and rubbed her shoulder to try and calm her.

"Don't worry Sherry we aren't mad at you, we just care if you are safe." you said tenderly, to which Sherry responded by nodding and rubbing her eyes. She obviously felt much better knowing that she wasn't going to get in trouble for breaking a cup.

A few hours later you and Wesker were discussing what you should all have for dinner in the kitchen while Sherry watched T.V.. Wesker would try and suggest something that contained a lot of vegetables and a choice of meat but then retract his idea knowing that children treated vegetables like they were an abomination. You on the other hand would suggest something unhealthy like pizza or hamburger but then realized these would be meals you would be eating for a week. You would also retract your idea on the basis that you didn't want to feed Sherry purely junk food. 

"Wesker maybe we should just ask her what she wants to eat" you said quietly. 

"Perhaps, however the response we are likely to receive will be food containing copious amounts of sugar and fat"

"You have a point there" you said as you leaned against the kitchen counter while Wesker leaned against the fridge across from you. You looked to where Sherry was sitting and saw that she was still completely absorbed by some cartoons on the T.V.

"Dearheart perhaps eating at a restaurant would be the best option" Wesker said as he looked at Sherry, who was now laughing.

"I think that is the best plan at this point" you said with a small smile.

Wesker noticed the smile and a ghost of a smile flew over his mouth. You walked to where Sherry was and explained to her that you guys were going to eat out for dinner. Sherry nodded then went to her room to gather things she wanted to take, most likely her backpack. You and Wesker had gathered at the entrance of the house and waited for Sherry. As you waited with Wesker you took the chance to look at him, he still wore his work shirt and pants but he took off his vest and gun. There was no denying that Wesker was incredibly handsome, but there was something hidden, something dangerous that wasn't aimed at you. You couldn't help but feel scared for those who were his targets.

"I'm ready!" Sherry yelled as she ran towards the both of you. 

You gave her a warm smile that she returned and hesitantly held your hand, scared that you would reject her. You continued to look forward and gently closed your hand around Sherry's, to which Sherry softly giggled. Wesker had gotten to the car and opened the door for Sherry, she quickly scrambled in the car. Wesker then walked to the passengers seat and opened the door for you, while one of this hands was held out. You gently placed your hand in his open one, to which he guided you in then closed the door once you were seated. Wesker then drove to an Italian restaurant that was more on the casual side, in hopes that Sherry would feel more comfortable.

When you arrived at the restaurant, there was a line for seating so you all had to wait for a little. You attacked some seats to make the waiting process easier. Sherry climbed onto your lap, you were a little shocked at first but you didn't have the heart to push her off so you accepted your fate. Wesker sat next to you, his shoulder was touching yours and you felt a little excited from the small contact. 

"Albert party of three" one of the hostesses called out while holding two adult menus and a small plastic bag with crayons as well as a menu that was made out of paper. 

"Lets go Sherry" you said as you patted her back.

She quickly got off and followed you and Wesker. You were led to a booth, you were one of first ones to sit down. You were surprised to see that Wesker sat next to you instead of Sherry considering that Sherry had become very attached to you, in the short amount of time you had known her. Sherry didn't seem to mind since she was already busy coloring the kids menu. You noticed that Sherry seemed very engrossed by her coloring. The waitress came by and took a list of drinks and appetizers.

"Sherry?" you asked 

She stopped her furious coloring and looked up. She sat up and gave you her full attention.

"Have you decided what you wanted to eat?" 

She looked at you a little embarrassed and then started to look through the kids menu she was drawing on. Wesker silently sipped on his wine, you didn't think of it but then realized that he was driving. You decided to give him a hard time as revenge for not correcting Sherry on the "Mrs. Wesker".

"You can't drive" you said seriously, Wesker stopped mid sip then set the wine glass down. He looked at you with one of his brow arched.

"I believe my body will metabolize the alcohol before I operate a vehicle."

"I'm making you take a Breathalyzer test. I know you have one in your trunk, don't ask how I know that." 

Wesker said nothing, turned back to his wine and continued to drink. After short while later you all had your food and began to eat. You noticed that Sherry was very well mannered which surprised you and made you feel a little sad, thinking that she wasn't child as much as she should be. A soft smile graced your lips as you continued to eat, remembering how much fun she was having coloring. When you looked up you stopped dead in your tracks. Across the dining room was Barbie with two other men, are you fucken kidding me? Can I go anywhere without this bitch being there? Is she stalking me or something? Probably stalking Wesker, but doesn't look like she knows we are here yet. If I ignore her maybe she may not notice us.

You continued to eat but Wesker noticed that you had become nervous almost paranoid. He thought it was because you had been sassy with him but when he noticed it wasn't directed towards himself he became a little worried. You swallowed the food you had in your mouth, it wasn't chewed all the way which made it feel like you were swallowing a brick. You gently put your fork down and quickly leaned over to Wesker to whisper in his ear. He was a little shocked from your quick movements and stayed very still.

"Wesker can we leave as soon as possible?", your whisper barely audible even with the close proximity. 

Wesker furrowed his brows but when he heard Barbie's unmistakable laugh cut through the restaurant, he looked in the direction of the source then back to you and gave you a small nod. He raised his hand to collect the bill and box up the food even though you had only just started eating. Sherry didn't know what was going on but she knew that Wesker was making preparations to leave.

"Are we leaving already?" Sherry asked

"I'm sorry Sherry but yes. We thought you would have more fun eating at home watching cartoons than here." You said in hopes that it would put her child mind at ease.

Thankfully she nodded enthusiastically, she seemed to like that idea, you were relieved that she wouldn't be upset from leaving early. After Wesker paid for the bill and after one of the waitresses helped pack up the food, you gave a quick thank you to the hosts and waitresses. Then ushered Wesker and Sherry out as quick as you could, you even put your hands in Wesker's pockets to find his car keys, not caring at how odd the situation may have been. Once everyone was inside the car you were somewhat relieved to see that Wesker's windows were tinted, but still anxious on the fact that she could recognize the car. You drove out of there as fast as legally possible. 

"Dearheart?"

"Wait till we are home" you said as you kept your eyes on the road and a death grip on the wheel.

Once at home, Sherry got her food and sat at the couch and began to watch her cartoons. You put the rest on the food on the counter then motioned Wesker to follow you. Once in the master bedroom you closed the door and faced Wesker who was standing in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets waiting for you to explain. On your end you were honestly surprised he didn't fight you more when you drove his car.

"I'm sorry but considering how that bitch has treated me, I wasn't gonna let Sherry see that. I can tell you weren't exactly thrilled that she was there. I admit I was bit of a coward and over reacted"

"I understand your reasons. However I must admit it was strange seeing her there"

"What do you mean?" you said as you made your way to the bed to lay down.

"She seems to know where I am, especially when you accompany me"

"Alright I get what your saying, she is stalking you and shit gets worse when I'm there. Can't you do something about your girlfriend? Cause this shit is getting really fucken annoying and I'm tired of it"

"Unless I have solid evidence, nothing can be done legally at the moment. I have told you before I am not seeing anyone at the moment, I don't enjoy repeating myself."

You gave a frustrated sigh and flopped back on the bed. You grabbed one of the pillows and slightly smothered yourself with it trying to smother the negative feelings out of your system. A few moments later Wesker was hovering over you, he lifted the pillow off and got slowly closer to your face. He supported himself with his forearm above your head on the bed, while his other hand was on the bed very close to your waist. Your hands were now resting on your chest, you looked up at him with an innocent, blank face. You knew where this was going but had the expression that you didn't know what was going on. When his lips were five inches away from yours you raised your hand and hesitantly took off his sunglasses and held them to your chest. His eyes took your breath away, your lips parted as air rushed in leaving your mouth chill. While your lips were still parted he began to slowly lean in, his smoldering lust filled eyes that had traces of care never leaving yours. His chest was so close you could feel the warmth coming off of it. You waited, clutching the sunglasses tighter, you waited for him to kiss you. You waited for the infamously cold Wesker to warm your lips.


	20. Chapter 20

You sat with Sherry, watching a cartoon movie called "We're Back: A Dinosaur story" which seemed to be a decent movie but you didn't put too much attention to it. Your mind was still wrapped around the events that involved Wesker earlier that day in the bedroom. You felt bad about your actions but at the same time you tried to have confidence in your decision, telling your self that you did the right thing. You bit your inner lip, trying to keep your composure in front of Sherry. It almost felt like you were a married couple that was trying to hide a fight from their daughter. You heard a loud thump, you assumed it was Wesker dropping one of his weights on the floor. After what happened between you two he decided to work out to try and calm down. Sherry began to laugh at the movie, your mouth twitched upwards in an attempt in a smile. She was clearly enjoying herself, it was a reminder that you were doing something right.

Wesker came down the stairs in almost complete silence, you wouldn't have noticed him unless your peripheral vision picked up the movement in the shadows. He wore dark blue S.T.A.R.S sweat pants and a black tank top, his body was outlined with the tight fitting top that clung to his body from sweat. He was slightly out of breath, his face was flushed and had a glossy look. Some strands of his hair were out of place or stuck to his temples. He still sported his sunglasses, physically showing that his defenses were up and his mood down. He quietly made his way to the fridge for a cold water bottle. You became tense when he stood behind the couch drinking his water, watching the movie. You felt your hair move, like as if a ghost had gently touched your hair , you looked behind you and saw that Wesker was gone. The feeling of guilt came back as you turned back to the movie and saw the young cartoon boy begging the T-Rex to not do anything bad. A short while later the movie ended, you decided that it would a good idea to get Sherry to bed.

"Sherry, I think it's time for bed" you said in a soft voice, looking at her with a gentle smile.

"I can't watch any more cartoons?" Sherry asked as she tried to pull a puppy dog face.

"Sherry you have been watching cartoons for almost six hours. It's time to go to sleep sweetheart"

Sherry looked disappointed but also thankful to sleep. You escorted Sherry to the bathroom to make sure she brushed her teeth and changed into her pjs. You didn't realize she was so tired until you opened the bathroom door to see if she was done changing since she was taking a really long time. She was laying on the bathroom rug with her pants half way pulled up. You smiled and shook your head, you carefully dressed Sherry and carried her into bed. You left the room as quietly as you could, even though she wanted to stay up she obviously needed to rest. You began to walk to the master bedroom but slowly stopped in the middle of the hall way, thinking of how Wesker must feel right now. Does he feel guilty like me? Does he even care about me like how I care about him? He obviously doesn't considering how he treats me in front of the silicon bitch. I'm not playing his games anymore, if he actually wants me and not a quick fuck he is going to have to make and effort or not he can go suck a cock for all I care.

You recomposed yourself, slightly more confident and determined after the small pep talk you gave your self in your head. You hesitated slightly when opening the master bedroom door, scared to interact with Wesker. The cold metal of the door slowly warmed itself with the palm of your hand, you opened the door slowly almost dramatically as if preparing yourself for something dangerous. The slight squeak of the door announced your presence which painted you with a little bit of a nervous alertness. You heard the shower running, giving you the clue that Wesker was washing off his workout. You quickly changed into your sleeping clothes, a loose T-shirt and silk shorts. The shorts you remember were a gift from Mr. Childs wife after she accidently used your sleeping pants to clean up bleach in the laundry room, then throwing it away when she thought it was just an old towel. You stuffed your day clothes into your bag not caring about folding them, then quickly snuggled in the soft, smooth, cool sheets. A part of your felt that you should grab a pillow and blanket and sleep on the couch downstairs, thinking that Wesker wouldn't want you near him. That it would be rude to assume that you were welcomed in that bed. When you finally gathered up your courage to leave, the water from the shower stopped, effectively freezing you in the spot. You closed your eyes trying to make it seem like you were sleeping, Deja Vu accompanied you in the bed. 

You didn't hear Wesker walk to the closet but you did hear the click of the light switch being flipped on. The side of the bed you were on gave you a clear view of the closet, the light momentarily blinding you. You focused on Wesker, he was in just black briefs that hugged his body and stretched to accommodate his muscles. He turned to the side and retrieved some black sweat pants. You began to feel a little warm from secretly watching Wesker dress, part of you felt that he knew that you were watching. After slipping on the sweats he turned to the door where a hook held his recently used towel. You closed your eyes enough to make it seem like they were closed but still have a little bit of sight through your eye lashes. His head was covered with the towel as he rubbed his head, drying his hair even though his chest had a little bit of moisture on it. When he removed the towel from his head, it looked like a birds nest, hair sticking out in all directions. He then quickly graced the towel against his torso, killing the moisture that accompanied him for so long. You decided you had enough of being a creep and completely closed your eyes, intent on trying to get some sleep. You could hear the soft steps Wesker's feet made on the carpet, feeling the bed dip as it strained under the weight of a new body on it. The shift of the blankets and the brief cold air that assaulted you under the blanket, for some reason your senses were on full alert. 

Neither of you spoke a word, obviously still not on speaking terms with each other yet. The events that happened in the bedroom replayed as you had second thoughts on what you did, the guilt slowly nibbling at you. You wanted to talk to Wesker about what happened but you didn't have the courage to start the conversation. The only noise you could hear was Wesker's soft breathing. The events of earlier making you sick and cutting you open like a fish.

You were waiting, waiting for Wesker to kiss you, but because he was taking his time your mind began to actually process what was going on and the events that lead up to this moment. You thought of how cruel he was to Chris, how he treated Barbie, how he toyed with your feelings like the were expendable. Before everything happened you thought he was a nice person, a bit mean at first but actually caring to specific people, making him a little misjudged. At least that's what you thought, now you thought he just seemed like the devil, very charming but not at all caring for anyone but himself. As you were lost in your thoughts Wesker slowly moved your hair off your collar bone, his light touches were cold and sent the muscles on your back and abdomen to tense and slightly arch your back. Wesker took it as a sign of enjoyment and continued his feather touches until he reached your cheek. He cupped your cheek, then looked from your eyes to you lips, silently asking for permission even though he didn't care about your response and was intent on doing what he wanted. When he began to lean closer despite your lack of response, you reacted, you quickly grabbed Wesker's wrist effectively pulling his hand away from your face. You also had a hold on his neck to stop him from coming closer. The second Wesker realized what you did his face returned to its cold, sharp and almost emotionless default settings. 

"What do you think your doing?" Wesker asked bluntly.

"What makes you think I want to kiss you, especially after knowing that your girlfriend is probably the spawn of the devil. I say you two are a perfect match, don't you think?" you said with a flat tone with a little sarcasm at the end to drive your point home. You removed your hands from him returning them to their original position on your stomach, Wesker's hand that held your face was now next to your head on the bed for support.

"You never rejected my advances before" he said as put a little more distance between your two bodies.

"You never cared about what I felt, you only cared about you could gain from me. I am not going to be the one a person cheats on with and I am hell of not going to be someone you go to just for a quick fuck." you said, the anger you had finally showing.

"You think I don't care about you?" Wesker asked as the hand near your face slightly gripping the bed, unbeknownst to you.

"I know you don't give a damn about me, I know you rather fuck Mrs. Silicon rather than me and I know that you will never give a damn about anyone but yourself." You said as you pushed Wesker off to the side. Giving you the chance to sit up.

He seemed a little shocked, but you couldn't tell because of the anger that blinded you. He returned to his emotionless face, as he sat up and brushed off his clothes. He didn't say anything but you could tell from the amount of times Chris and Wesker got into fights that he shared the same emotion as you. He walked towards the doors of the bedroom, opened the door but stopped from leaving just long enough to say something in such a cold and emotionless tone that you didn't know a human was capable of.

"So be it" then he left. Then closed the door with more force than needed.

You sat on the edge of the bed, slowly your anger drained away into sadness, realizing that maybe you shouldn't like anyone anymore if this is how the results would be. You couldn't deny that you liked Wesker but maybe it wasn't best for your health to not pursue him. You decided that you would have to think more on the subject later. Your nose become running, thus causing sniffles. Confused you wiped the back of your hand on your nose. When you brought your hand down you felt the cold air on very selective parts of your cheeks, you lightly brushed your finger against your cheek. You knew what it meant but didn't want to think that you were crying, when you brought your hands in front of you to inspect it confirmed that you had been crying. You quickly stood up your anger returning ten fold.

"This is ridiculous, I am not going to cry over another guy who never gave a damn about me in the first place. " You said as you quickly took a deep breath and dried your face with your shirt, briefly exposing your abdomen and chest to the cold air that seemed more noticeable than before. You then went down stairs, quickly eating and put away the food you guys brought back from the restaurant. You cleaned up after Sherry after finding her taking a nap on the couch, which explained why she wasn't looking for you or Wesker after being gone for so long. You heard a loud clank over the cartoons Sherry had put on. Confused you quietly walked up stairs, not wanting Wesker to see that you were slightly worried about him. When you made it to the make shift guest room that held all the gym equipment you saw that Sherry's belonging were in a corner, her inflatable bed propped up against the wall and Wesker furiously working out in the room. He hadn't noticed you and you planned to keep it that way as you peeked through the small crack in the door. You noticed he had his glasses on again, and what seemed to be work out weights around his wrists and ankles. He was bench pressing what seemed to be a lot of weight, his breath coming out harsh and his grunts sometimes sounding like animalistic growls. After a few reps he stopped, sat up and ran his hand through up his face and into his hair, grabbing his glasses in the process, still clearly angry about what had happened. You cooled down a little but still had a slight hint of bitterness on your tongue. 

Wesker then, without warning, threw his glasses to the side. You almost yelped but quickly covered your mouth with your hand, eyes wide as they darted from the remains of his glasses to Wesker's tense figure. They shattered on impact, he neither cared or acknowledge that he had murdered his glasses as he rested his head in his hands as his elbows were resting on his knees for support. He was now hunched over as he gave an angry sigh. You thought it was time to leave, you silently made your way to the stairs. You knew he didn't hear you at all as you heard the clank of weights returning to the rhythm they had before your arrival. You silently sat next to Sherry and watched T.V., once Sherry awoke you switched it back to the cartoons then sat with her for the rest of the afternoon and some of the evening

You twisted your body to look at Wesker, watching him for a few moments before returning back to your original position. You curled in on your self even more, still upset about the realizations you had and the guilt that tagged along with it. After some time you found yourself falling asleep, your breathing slow, even and calm , your eyes closed long ago. That was until you heard something you never thought you would hear.

"I'm sorry Dearheart. I care for you, something I have never done before for anyone. Perhaps something I will never do again. I will protect you, even from myself." Wesker's confession was so soft spoken, so quiet you almost thought you dreaming but then you felt the bed shift and a gentle kiss on your shoulder. You pretended that you were still asleep, not wanting to embarrass Wesker and loose the moment. You fell asleep quickly after that with conflicted emotions clouding your thoughts.

You woke up to Sherry jumping on the bed with an empty ice cream tub and spoon in her hands. Your hands got stepped on a couple of time until you sat up right. Wesker seemed to be in the same condition as you, you looked around the room and noticed it was still very dark outside. 

"Sherry please calm down" you said as you got out of bed and tried to get her off the bed.

"I didn't know uncle Wesker had ice cream! I was hungry and you weren't awake so I found some ice cream and its so yummy! You should try some!" Sherry said as she jumped down and stuck a spoon with half melted ice cream at you.

"Sherry, it is 4 in the morning. You should not be awake at this time and should not be eating ice cream at this time either" Wesker said in a gruff voice.

You looked at Sherry, clearly upset at what she had done. Your hands were crossed in front of your chest, waiting for Sherry to apologize and tell you she wouldn't do this again.

"But mommy does it all the time" Sherry said as she quickly ate more ice cream.

You guided Sherry off the floor and took the ice cream away from her. Wesker had gotten up from the bed and crouched in front of Sherry. At that moment you walked out the door to throw away the empty ice cream tub and wash a spoon.

"Sherry, you remember the house rules I explained during your first stay?" Wesker asked in a soft tone.

"Yes Mr. Wesker" Sherry said as the guilt of her actions drenched her.

"I do not want to discipline you. That is the job of your parents, however I do not appreciate the lack of respect you exhibited even though I have showed you respect"

"I'm sorry Mr. Wesker. Is Mrs. Wesker mad at me?" Sherry asked suddenly very worried.

"Dearheart is very kind and cares for you very much. I do not think she will be upset about this."

"Mr. Wesker, Dad said that you didn't have a wife. Did you get married and not tell dad?"

"No. Dearheart is not my wife or my girlfriend"

"But mommy said that only people who sleep together are married or are about to get married, but you guys are sleeping together. Also mommy said that you are a person who wouldn't ever be with someone cause you are a jerk and you don't care about one."

Slightly hurt, Wesker looked away to recompose himself. He ran his hand through his hair then took a deep breath. 

"Your mother is not completely fond of me ever since I took you to the amusement park. However I do care about people, very selective people. Dearheart is someone that I would want to be with, for someone to be happy even if I am not with her. Your mother is correct that married couples sleep together."

"I like you Mr. Wesker, I don't think mommy really hates you"

"Thank you Sherry, lets get back to bed. Shall we?"

Sherry nodded then walked back to her room. You had waited by the door to listen discretely, curiosity tainting your soul .

"Good night Sherry" you said with a warm smile.

"Night Mrs. Wesker" Sherry said dripping with sleep.

You walked into the room only to be stopped by Wesker. He was still crouched in the same position he was when speaking with Sherry. Without his glasses he had emotions, as odd as the thought was he seemed.....human. This kicked the dying embers of emotions you felt towards Wesker. You crouched next to Wesker on the floor, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Wesker? Is everything alright?" you said with a very calm, gentle and nurturing tone

Wesker slowly took your hand and held it lovingly while he had a distant look. Suddenly he let go of your hand and stood up, almost as if realizing what he was doing was a mistake for showing too much emotion. Without another word you both returned to bed, exhausted from being woken up so early. Even though you were exhausted you couldn't fall asleep, after a couple of hours you figured that Wesker had fallen asleep. A surge of emotion injected with courage after deducing that Wesker was asleep. You sneaked towards Wesker and leaned over him, halting for a brief moment when he shifted in his sleep. After learning that you were still unnoticed you placed passionate kiss on Wesker's cheek. 

"I'm sorry" you whispered before you returned back to your side of the bed.

Unknown to you, Wesker wasn't able to fall asleep for 3 hours.


	21. Chapter 21

You stood in the firing range waiting for a spot to be open to practice. You saw Jill with almost a feminine stance, it made you question if she practiced much. You liked Jill but you wondered if she had poor posture or if she did it to seem attractive, you didn't bother to question it openly,but you also feared lack of correction would result in injury. However you wouldn't say anything anyways, Jill knew what she was doing, Right? In the stall next to her was a man named Edward Dewey, he was a rather large man. You had never talked to him, only really heard about him from Rebecca. Next to Edward was Enrico. You had talked to him a few times in the firing range, he seemed like a good guy. Richard was next to them, you heard from Rebecca that he was a nice selfless man. You always had the urge to go talk to him and make a new friend but never did in fear that you would seem like a stalker. In the last stall was Barry and Rebecca. Barry was behind Rebecca with a clip board, occasionally writing stuff down after observing Rebecca and testing her on different things. Barry had just finished instructing her to shoot in specific parts of the paper dummy then to fire within a short amount of time. They seemed to be doing this with several weapons they had already used a pistol and a shotgun, next was a rifle. Rebecca said she never used a rifle cause it made her feel small, Barry still had to test her. You grimaced on how sloppy Rebecca's posture became when using the rifle, knowing that she would hurt herself and that she would come to you angry and craving sweets. You were glad that Chris had changed his mind and decided to teach you how to use a gun, it felt like you could mingle with your co-workers a bit better now.

You saw Richard glance behind towards you, you thought nothing of it. You would have done the same if someone was behind you watching everyone shoot. After another round he packed up his things and motion for you to come over. Confused you walked to Richard, stopping a little behind him.

"Hello ma'am" Richard said as he stuck out his hand 

"Hello, Richard correct?" you said as you shook his hand

"That's correct"

"Rebecca tells me about her team a lot"

"And they call you Kid. She tells me about Alpha team a lot as well, a running trend it seems" he said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, So what you need?" 

"I saw you waiting and I seem to be done. Would you like to take my place?" he asked while gesturing with his head

"That's very nice of you, thank you Richard." you smiled and took Richard's spot

"I know Chris has been teaching you how to shoot, do you need any lessons today?"

"I really appreciate that, but maybe next time" you said with a smile.

Richard nodded, gathered his things and left. You watched Richard leave, you were happy that you made a new friend and he seemed very nice. You had a back pack that was made for a pistol and ammo on, you were smart enough to check them out before getting a spot. You had just finished setting up when Rebecca tapped your shoulder, I'm never gonna be able to practice today. 

"Hi Rebecca, um what's up?"

"Just took my marksmen ship test. I hate rifles, but I was able to pass.....barely pass" she said as she crossed her arms, popped her hip out and gave an annoyed huff.

You smiled, knowing that this was coming. You set your pistol down then turned to Rebecca.

"I'm sorry Rebecca, well at least you passed right?"

"True but Barry can be such an old fart."

You both let out some laughs, only for you to stop immediately when Barry stood behind Rebecca. He seemed a little ticked off at being called an old fart.

"Rebecca please remember to respect your superiors. Kid lets test your marksmen ships skills" he said with a small grin.

"Um is that really necessary? I'm not even part of the force, I'm just a-"

"We will start with the 9mm handgun then move onto the shotgun, Assault rifle then lastly the sniper rifle without a scope. You will shoot two clips in succession, timed" He said while flipping some pages back on the clipboard for some clean papers. His other reached in his pocket for a stop watch. He had lately been under a lot of pressure from Wesker, you could never find out the reason but it seemed to be making him have days where he was incredibly bitter and harsh.

You and Rebecca stood there silent. You looked around then realized that the entire gun range had gone silent and was now looking at the three of you. You had silently prayed someone would say something but when they made eye contact with you they looked away. You shyly turned back to your stall, placed the noise cancelling headphones on and stared at your pistol. After a small moment you looked back Barry who was in a similar position when he was testing Rebecca, while Rebecca was standing embarrassed and ashamed to the right of Barry. He almost seemed like a bomb waiting to go off, he must had a bad meeting with Wesker and Chief Irons.

"You can start when ever Kid" Barry said with a nod.

You took a deep sigh then picked up your pistol, it seemed so much heavier this time. Clicking off the safety you tried to remember what Chris had taught you. He always said that when you fire you shouldn't be thinking so hard, you should be calm focused and you should feel rather than think. Thinking can bring hesitation which if in a real situation can get you killed. The entire firing range was still watching but you didn't seem to notice anymore when you began to fire off your weapon.

Barry kept his eyes on you but leaned down to Rebecca and whispered some things to which she quickly nodded. She came back with all the weapons Barry said he would be testing you on, each in their own case. She almost seemed to be swallowed by the cases.

"Time" Barry said after you finished off your last clip. You clicked the safety back on then placed the gun on the small counter in front of you. Facing Barry he was writing some things down, quickly glanced up at you.

"Next" he said as he motion for Rebecca to give you the next gun. Unwillingly a deep sigh left you move.

You sat at your desk typing away the schedule Wesker had asked for. Sherry was still with Wesker. You had both decided it would be better if you guys took shifts when taking care of Sherry at the station. You noticed that one of the events on the schedule was "Meeting: planning for annual police department ball". You heard of the balls but never bought a ticket, apparently it was a way for the police department to get some more money. A couple of times they had run a out of money but the ball helped bail them out. Budget cuts really do a number on places like the police department, because of this the tickets were a little pricey. However a lot of people who donate large sums of money do attend. You knew sponsors from the Umbrella Corporation would show up, as well as some rather rich individuals, every member of the police force was required to show up as well. Ever since Umbrella started donating money the police have been a lot better off in terms of money. Cool thing is the grunts of the police force got discounts since they weren't paid as much, that included you. You had recently started to acquire more money since the apartment you had originally live in was bought by another owner forcing everyone to move out due to the deconstruction of the building. The area was going to be turned into small shopping plaza. Now you weren't paying for a place you weren't even staying at. Chris still didn't want you to pay rent, you would still buy other stuff such as food or other house hold items as some sort of compensation.

You checked the time, it was about 10 minutes before you had to take Sherry. You usually took her when lunch time started, maybe taking her a couple minutes early wouldn't hurt. You prepared to leave eager to go eat after forgetting to eat breakfast. After awkwardly retrieving Sherry from Wesker you walked her toward the entrance of the police department to get some food. The awkward situation caused Wesker to become silent, maybe even a little defensive of you. Passing by a woman staring at the statue in the small little fountain at the entrance caught your attention immediately. She wore a short dark maroon pencil skirt with a blazer of the same color and a black undershirt as well as black high heels. As well as some, almost fragile looking, sunglasses. She had short black hair, seemed to be very fit and almost of Asian decent but you couldn't pinpoint exactly what she may be. She didn't seem to work here but did seem a little lost in thought.

"Excuse me are you alright?" You asked when you walked up to her, Sherry holding your hand and staying shyly behind you.

"Yes, just a little lost" hear voice was calm, smooth, seductive and almost uncaring or unbothered.

"I work here as the S.T.A.R.S receptionist. I can help you out, Miss?"

"Ada Wong. I'm looking for my boyfriend John" she said as she completely turned to you.

"Well if you give me a minute I can help you to the main receptionist area so they can locate your boyfriend."

"Sounds like a plan."


	22. Chapter 22

As you walked the young woman to the receptionist desk you noticed that Sherry kept looking back and staring at the woman. Even though she wasn't your child you were responsible for her and you didn't want her acting rude while in your care. She still held your hand as you walked, leaning down without breaking your stride you whispered to her.

"Sherry it's impolite to stare at people, especially someone you don't know."

Sherry responded with wide eyes and a sorrowful tilt of her head down, now relying on you for direction. You didn't want her to feel bad but now was not the time to have a full conversation with her on proper etiquette. You decided it would be saved for when you two were alone and maybe eating some sort of sweets as a way to ease the conversation. Arriving to the main receptionist you smiled over to Ada to silently let her know that you had arrived. Turning to said receptionist you tried to be very friendly, she was a middle aged woman with no sense of humor and didn't seem to be someone who should work in customer service. She constantly smelled of cigarette smoke, had yellow teeth and too much makeup on around her eyes. She always wore cheetah or Zebra print button up shirts with black slacks that were too small for her that made her have a muffin top. Her hair seemed extremely damaged and was currently in a bad perm.

"Excuse me Mrs. Rovinare?" she looked up from her computer, giving you an annoyed look but refused to speak.

"I don't know if you remember me but I met you at the meeting last week. I was wondering if you could help Miss Wong locate her boyfriend. I think its urgent."

You said in a timid and sweet voice, hoping that it would get you into her good graces.

"What's his name?" she said looking directly at Ada, her voice was raspy from the years of poor health and chain smoking .

"John Clemmens" she responded with the same sultry voice you heard before.

You saw the receptionist type up somethings on the computer then start to make some phone calls to try and located John.

"Well I guess I am no longer needed. It was nice to meet you Miss Wong, I hope you have a good day." you said with a small wave as you walked away with Sherry.

"Ciao" she said with a smirk.

Walking away you thought that she could be trusted but at the same time your gut told you that she is more keen on fulfilling her own needs than anything else. It was a silly thing to think, especially since your judgment was lacking evidence. You pushed the thoughts aside as you walked Sherry out of the station and to the nearest restaurant. It was a nice Mom and pop place, the head waitress being the wife of the owner. She was a very sweet old southern lady who had only grown sweeter the more you visited, she did like to talk though. She was a round woman that seemed to be built like an ox. Her hair had a faded brown color that seemed to be turning white at the roots, her face plump but also filled with wrinkles. She always wore flats, a below the knee skirt, a short sleeved loose fitting button up and an apron that covered her chest and abdomen. The apron was a faded green color with several stains from the previous years of service and some fresh ones from the days events. The apron had a large pouch located where her hips would be, it contained a pen,towel and notepad with its binding fringed. She was old fashion in not only the way she dressed but also how she acted. You seemed to be one of her favorite customers and had even take a mother relationship towards you after learning yours was now longer in the land of the living since you were a young girl. She had once slapped and pulled a young man's ear to escort him out after he had ran his hand quickly over your thighs and smacked your bum when you sat at the bar area. The establishment itself didn't serve alcohol, but was designed like a old diner similar to the ones you would see in the movies in the 80s. You had rejected all his advances but after finding out you weren't gonna give him what he wanted he took matters into his own hands, literally. The color scheme although dated still gave a nice home like feel to the place. The chair cushions had a soft brown while the tables and floor had an off white color. The drapes had a tan color similar to sand, overall the place just seemed like it needed some paint and a change of cushions.

"Hello Mrs. Honig. I brought someone with me again today." you said before she greeted you and gave you a quick hug. You reciprocated the kind gesture.

"Oh that's fine deary, just fine. Now who is the little lady? I know she aint yours, or is she the daughter of that rude blonde young man who wouldn't take his sunglasses off you were with the other day? You shouldn't be forced to take care of his children aint married you yet, its not right. Especially from a rude man." She said with a huff, not giving you time to diffuse her deduction.

"Oh no, she is the daughter of some friends. They had to go on a business trip and they couldn't take her. She is only with me for a little while longer, I thought it would be good to bring her here to try some of your delicious pies." you decided not to indulge her on any topics of romance, for one of your lunch breaks she had bombarded you with possible men she knew. Even going a far as to suggest her nephew who was only seventeen years old.

"Well you have come to the right place dearies. I just made a pecan pie and an apple pie before lunch. They should have cooled down by now, ain't no food better than ones freshly made" Her southern accent peaked through with her pride. She smiled before forwarding the smile towards Sherry who seemed to still be a little upset from you reprimanding her earlier. After being seated and telling Sherry she could order ever she wanted you waited for Sherry to face you. She had avoided looking at you since the incident earlier. If she acts like this with me, I wonder how it is when her parents discipline her. Poor Sherry.

After realizing she wasn't going to face you anytime soon, you decided to call out to her.

"Sherry?"

She said nothing but looked up from the menu that was placed flat on the table.

"I am not mad about what happened earlier. I just wanted to let you know you shouldn't stare at people. You didn't know you were doing something bad."

"I'm sorry" she whispered, her eyes dropping.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Sherry. You're not in trouble. Now order whatever you want and if you don't like it we can order you something else. Its on Wesker today" You said with a wink, she responded with a giggle. You had told Wesker that you were taking her out to eat, he responded by saying he would reimburse you. After a little back and forth from you saying no you could cover it to him saying he would pay you back you gave up it turned into almost a stand still. The situation got awkward since he was on a recess for a meeting, everyone in the meeting had stayed in the room and witnessed the banter between the two of you. If people didn't think you were dating or an old married couple the rumors were sure to spread their wings now. It wasn't until you said fucken fine and left had one of the individuals spoke up about the whole situation. Through the door you heard someone telling Wesker that his wife was probably the only woman let alone person that could go toe to toe with him and not back down. That let to other people in the room flooding him with question such as 'when did you meet her? When the hell did you get married? She actually likes being around you? So you get laid?". You smirked when leaving knowing that he would get a headache and that Sherry was waiting for you in his office.

"So I can have anything?" she ask quietly, still unsure of what it meant to have free range of her choices. You nodded with a smile, pleased that she had recovered slightly from earlier. A big eager smile appeared and that's all it took for you to think that maybe you weren't doing such a bad job after all. After you both had ordered and were now eating you took some of this quiet time to think of everything that was going on. Sherry was going to be with you and Wesker for another three days. Staying at Wesker's house, specifically his bed had been relatively calm and uneventful. You did notice that he was so more gentle with Sherry, also cautious. It was hard to tell if it was because she was a child or if it was because of you. He obviously wasn't excited about children but he didn't seem to mind them, well at least the ones that were not ill mannered. You glance at Sherry, she was very content eating the meatloaf she had ordered. The meatloaf was always given a bad name when you grew up but for some reason Mrs. Honig was able to make if not taste as if it was made by a store or a drunken step-mother. It was flavorful, light, smooth, full of herbs served with a side of creamy mash-potatoes and a buttery flaky biscuit topped with sweet honey. It was definitely a meal that would make you change into some loose clothing. Sometimes for the holidays it would be shaped as a tree, heart, egg or a flag. the herbs and vegetables would be placed in relation to how it was shaped to give it a more defined look. The most recent one you saw was a new years eve one, the meatloaf was shaped as a champagne bottle, the onions were fried and put at the end to make it look like the bottle had been opened. the herbs and vegetables placed to say the year and make the bottle look like it had a label. It was a good meal, one where you brought some home and Chris ate the rest. He had gone crazy and begged you to learn the recipe, you tried several time to reverse engineer the meal but it never came to fruition. When you asked Mrs. Honig she said would teach you the recipe only if you found your self a man, she even said it better be a man that treats you right in every form of the word. You shook your head and continued your meal, focused more on what you were eating rather than irritating situations.

When walking back to the station you noticed a rather annoying blonde walk into through steel doors. You cringed, something that Sherry did not fail to notice.

"What's wrong? Did I hold your hand too tight?" Sherry asked while quickly glancing from your face to your hand.

"Oh no, it's just Wesker's girlfriend is here" you said without thinking,you didn't exactly know there official relationship status but they were definitely sleeping together, at least that's what your dark mind thought.

Sherry paused, clearly confused at what you said.

"But you're his wife. He can't have a girlfriend." That when you realized that Sherry was not aware of your relationship status with Wesker. She hadn't called you Mrs. Wesker for a while and you assumed that when she was corrected by Wesker she would have accepted the fact that you were only a friend. In all honesty she seemed rather upset on the news.

You keeled down in front of Sherry and gave her a quick run down of who you were to Wesker, a friend specifically the receptionist. Oddly you weren't upset but Sherry was extremely upset on hearing the news so much so she began to tear up. Some hugs, back rubs and a few it's Ok and she was well enough to continue into the station. She would be staying with you for a couple more hours before it was Wesker's turn to watch over her. You didn't want to bring her with you to gun and self defense practice with Chris. So she sat in her own chair next to you coloring in a coloring book you had bought for her the other day.

"Raccoon city S.T.A.R.S office how can I he-"

"Hi is Sherry with you?"

Strangely enough your protective instincts kicked in, a man was calling you didn't make them selves known asking for Sherry. An unknown man asking for a little girl. Your vision turned red, Wesker had walked in and noticed your murderous look. He would be lying if he thought it wasn't attractive, a gently kind soul showing the colors of the devil rather than the robes of an angel they always wore.

"What do you want with her?" You voice matched your aura, Wesker's pants began to feel a little uncomfortable. He quickly made his way to Jill to deliver the reports he had. He defiantly didn't want to go get more aroused from this rare sight.

"He-hey I'm sorry my name is Willaim Birkin. We met at Wesker's house a few weeks back." he said nervously, obviously your tone was doing a fine job in scaring the man on the other side of the phone.

"Prove it" you said, not buying such little information he was ditching out.

"She has bright blonde hair cut into a bob, he favorite backpack is pink. She hates pickles and loves red peppers, the peppers have to be all red or not she won't eat them."

"Not good enough, any child stalker could figure that out." you hissed out.

"Uh oh, well Annette is my wife?"

You placed your hand on the microphone end then looked up to Wesker who was staring at you in a not too discrete way. You narrowed your eyes and gestured with your finger for him to come here. Wesker swallowed the lust and embarrassment in his throat and walked towards you, he was better at hiding his nervous ticks than William but you were pushing as the right buttons. He stopped at the front of your desk then glanced from your face to the phone.

"You will now be speaking to my boss, who knows the Birkin family well. I can assure you if you fail I will make you suffer." you interrupted the panicking man on the other end, then quickly handed the phone to Wesker. He said nothing as he brought the phone to his ear.

"H-hello?" The other line spoke.

"This is Captain Wesker of S.T.A.R.S. To who am I speaking to?"

"Albert its me William, I caught a cold so I sound a little funny. Also your receptionist is scary, I think she has you beat." he said with a chuckle that was quickly followed by a wet cough.

"Tell me something only William Birkin would know." Wesker said flatly, the man on the other end did in fact did not sound like William.

A loud shaky sigh was heard along with a woman in the background asking if he was speaking with Sherry.

"I am a lead researcher in the Umbrella corporation, currently working on the G-virus. A few years ago we were ordered by Spencer to assassinate Marcus."

A long silence was heard before Wesker spoke again. He was ticked that William had said such sensitive information over an unsecured line. He looked over to you, you had questioned Sherry about what she was coloring and then asked what her least favorite food was.

"William you're an idiot."

You perked up from that, tilted your head in confusion and raised a thumbs up. Wesker simply responded by nodding. You quickly returned to Sherry and told her that her Dad was on the phone with Wesker, she quickly got up and made grabby hands towards the phone that was currently next to Wesker's ear.

"William you're daughter wishes to speak with you."

"Oh thank god" Birkin said in relief. Sure William was scared of what he just went through or what else he could have gone through but part of him was assured his daughter was in VERY safe hands.

"Daddy?" Sherry said when she cradled the phone to her ear.

"Hey sweetheart!" it was so loud even you could hear it.

You smirked comforted that it was in fact her father on the other line. You stood up and then guided Sherry to sit in your seat, you gave her a gentle smile before you gestured to Jill to watch over Sherry. Jill had watched with fascination at how murderous you had become. You quickly followed Wesker who was retreating into his office, before Wesker could closed the door you pushed the door.

"Wesker I need to speak with you."

He opened the door wide enough for you to slip in. You sat at one of the two chairs in front of his desk, the seat gave an odd comfort to your body. It was pleased to have a different chair to sit in after sitting for hours in the same one. You took a moment to take in the room, it had changed a little since the last time you were inside. Usually you were able to hand paperwork to Wesker when he walked by your desk or from the door of his office. On his desk there were more papers than usual as well as a tube of lipstick wedged in between his name plate and a cup. The same sour feeling came back from when you saw Barbie earlier, the reminder that to Wesker you were only a toy. Unknowingly your face shifted to stern and emotionless. Wesker however did notice.

"Dearheart?" Wesker said as he placed his elbows on his desk, his fingers clasped together.

"I'm not your property, a prize to be won and I'm definitely not your girlfriend. I just had to tell a little girl that I am not your wife who, this entire time, thought I was your wife. That you have a girlfriend that absolutely despises my existence. She was absolutely devastated. I don't know what game your playing but I'm done, I will stay until Sherry has to leave. After that do not expect me to show you the same kind of kindness. I will not let my personal affairs interfere with my work so you have nothing to worry about on that part."

Wesker sat there, mainly stunned and at the same time cursing William. He remembered what he said about you and how you wouldn't wait around for him forever. Turned out that he was right and there was nothing Wesker hated more then when William was right and he couldn't prove him wrong in any way. Wesker sat back in his chair, his face still not betraying what he felt. You however looked like an angry noble women, legs crossed back straight and hands folded in your lap. Your outfit did help in a way, a black pencil skirt with a gray silk button up shirt and black Mary jane heels. After some time there was still no response from Wesker, you got up and left without a word. A slight feeling of victory tickled your body, then a sudden gush of anxiety replaced it. Fuck did I just get myself fired?


	23. Chapter 23

Hours past after the little 'incident' between you and Wesker. As promised you acted as if nothing happened and Wesker acted well like Wesker. He acted as if nothing ever bothered him, more so that everything was an inconvenience. Sherry was at your side coloring in another coloring book you kept in one of your drawers as a sort of emergency. You bought a couple of thick coloring books after the first day of taking care of Sherry after the constant bugging you received when she finished her thin coloring books she had brought from home. Glancing over you smirked at the very focused look she had, you personally were guilty of using similar coloring books in your own leisure time. Although Sherry used crayons, you used coloring pencils for a more precise and professional look. You unfortunately had to sacrifice them to Sherry earlier that day when her crayons were so small it just looked like her rubbing her finger on the page, it was more alarming when she used a red crayon. That brought a good thirty minutes of you panicking and thoroughly inspecting all her fingers. You focused back on your work, quickly typing the reports into the Raccoon city police database. Before you're arrival this was left to everyone to do, often times taking turns to finish. This undoubtedly caused complications and halted work, these reports were how the station determined if S.T.A.R.S needed more funding or resources. It wasn't hard work but it was tedious and took time. Although you had been typing up a storm, your face was cold, emotionless and almost void of good will. Almost as if you were a doll, the crippling emotions you knew that were scrapping at the edge of your thoughts were pushed back from the distraction of work. You wouldn't let them over come you until you were completely alone to fester and pick up your broken self to something similar to human. With a sigh you tilted your chin up and towards the right causing a loud muffled crack to be heard. Repeating the action you tilted towards the left causing another crack, satisfaction eased into your bones from released stressed and some sort morbid gratification. The door to the S.T.A.R.S office opened, high heels clicking signaling that most likely a female was walking through. You hadn't looked away from the computer, choosing to finished the sentence you were typing first before acknowledging who had arrived. Looking up you were met with someone that you really did not want to see but at the same time felt no anger or any emotion in general. You shutting your self down helped tremendously.

"Hello ma'am, how may I help you today?" you said, unconsciously shifting towards Sherry in an almost protective manner.

"I'm here to see my boyfriend, you know the one you aren't good enough for." She said as she pushed her hair back with a flick of her wrist while looking away from you.

"Of course ma'am, I will notify him immediately." 

Sherry had stopped coloring but kept her head down and hands a second away from continuing her task. She noticed how disconnected you were and kept observing. Sherry didn't know this woman but the only thought she had of her was artificial in both looks and personality. Her child mind registering the threat adults either ignored or did not feel. When the woman turned around she looked at you, unable to hide the cautious and curious look plastered on her face Sherry kept from watching the women. Picking up the phone you dialed Wesker's connection button, a few rings and he answered.

"Sir you're girlfriend has arrived. She wishes to see you immediately" Still no emotion was shown on your face or voice. Before Wesker had a chance to respond you hung up and continued your work not bothering to care to be corrected again. It only seemed fair that you gave him a hard time since he gave you a hellish one.

Sherry looked shocked, glancing back from you and then to the strange woman, she shook her head slightly in disbelief. Unable to accept the fact that Wesker, the man she considered an uncle would ever be with a woman like that. She began to see why her mother did not like him too much at times. She decided that although her parents cared more for their work than her she was going to beg her father to talk to Wesker. She stared at the woman while her back was still turned to her. She wore a red tube top, her bleached blonde hair gathered into a high pony tail. The silver of her necklace sparkled when she shifted onto her other foot, her hip popping out from the action. Her jeans were a very bright blue, they hugged her figure from what she could tell from the big receptionist desk hiding her legs from the thighs down. Her pants were low enough and top high enough to how her hips bones as well as a good portion of her abdomen. Her arms were crossed across her chest, her clutch peeking out from under her arm with an obnoxious bright silver color. Sherry looked at you only to see you smiling gently at her.

"Are you OK Sherry? Are you hungry?" you said softly.

Sherry nodded, although she wasn't that hungry she wanted to leave. A small snack would have been enough for her but she didn't want to loose the chance to escape from this women of plastic. You nodded and the started to power down the computer and pack up, she followed in your example. After quickly notifying Jill, who had been watching with a sad gaze, of the reason for your departure, you left. Jill even assured you that she could cover the rest of your shift so you could take it easy for the rest of the day. There was only 3 hours left of your shift so you agreed so that Sherry could take her time and eat in peace. You walked with Sherry hand in hand, her pink back pack snugly on her back while you had a large hand bag on your side. Unknown to you Wesker had watched the both of you leave while he endured the onslaught of high pitched affections of the woman commonly referred to as Barbie.

Now sitting in a Mexican restaurant, you noticed that Sherry seemed uneasy. When you asked if she was OK, she nodded timidly. Knowing that she wouldn't want to speak about it right now you let it go, especially since she was thoroughly enjoying her meal at the moment. She was eating a dish called the saucy enchilada, it was three rolled tacos filled with chicken and beef. It was covered in as well as drowning in red sauce, topped with cheese, sour cream, cilantro, red onions, small tortilla chips, small chopped up pieces of tomatoes, shredded iceberg lettuce and then finally slices of avocado. You didn't question why Sherry got the meal but was worried she would puke, it was a large meal even in your standards. You on the other hand had gotten comfort food, Carne Asada fries. It was a pile of fries mixed with cheese and cubes of carne asada that was lightly seasoned with salt and pepper. It was topped with sour cream, cilantro, chopped onions, guacamole and a few slices on lime arranged in a sort of flower arrangement. Needless to say it was also a large meal.

The restaurant itself had an odd soft orange color, the booth you sat in was the uncomfortable plastic always used in food businesses. The dark brown color did not help make it an attractive piece of furniture, the table it self had a plastic cover sandwiched between its wooden base and thick slab of plastic giving it a cheap look. You had been here once when you were dating your ex during a late night of drinking. It was by no means a fancy place but it was clean and had good food. The people who ran it spoke broken English but were very kind people, some of their children worked as a server or host when they weren't in class at the local high school. You heard a lot about the restaurant from the officers you would speak with at the station. They loved the place not only for their low prices but also late hours which would act as a sort of haven for those who worked on the night shifts. Choosing to close off your mind and enjoy your meal you started to dissect and devour the artery clogging meal in front of you. After an hour of eating it was clear that neither you or Sherry could finish your meal, instead opting out to grab some to go boxes. 

With bloated bellies and sleepy heads you decided to hail a cab to travel back to Wesker's home. You would have preferred to go back to Chris's apartment, you had started to miss Chris and the sense of home that came with it. He really did have the big bother aura, one that brought a sense of safety and comfort. Something that you increasingly craved in the recent days. Wekser hadn't wanted you to have a key to his home on you but did hide a key on the property for you to use in case he was not there. Once inside Sherry plopped down on the couch, face pushed into the cushions and with her limbs either snug into the couch or hanging on the side. You grinned, happily content knowing Sherry was sated for the time being. You walked to the kitchen, the food now lukewarm and cold enough to be put in the fridge without having the worry about it growing bacteria. The cold air was welcoming when the fridge was open, especially with the growing sting of a headache. You walked to where Sherry was, looking over the back of the couch you could see her face turned, mouth slightly open, soft hair covering her face. She had drifted off to sleep quickly. You couldn't blame her really since you felt the same. You slowly drifted off to the other couch intent on doing the same.

Some time later Wesker had arrived home, after being notified by Jill about your and Sherry's where about he had a pull to come home. To try and mend what he broke, to for once take William's advice. It probably didn't help that he took Barbie out to lunch to calmly explain to her that he no longer wanted her around, to basically leave him alone. His plan never came to fruition since she brushed off what he said saying that he was just stressed. She then tried to seduce him for the rest of the meal, saying something along the lines that she could reduce his stress as she eyed him lustfully. If anything he felt disgusted that he was drunk enough to ever bed this woman. He even started to think of ways she could be used for experimentation. He was definitely was going to talk William about it, if this woman wasn't such a demon she would have been applauded for her tenacity. He straightened up his spine, a few cracks where heard from the new position giving a sore but pleasant feeling. He hated how his back would slouch through out the day, to him that meant his core had weakened. He would have to try and workout some more. The first thing he noticed when walking to the kitchen was that the lights were off and the house incredibly quiet.

His senses tried to pick up every sound, trying to hear if you were both upstairs or simply not in the house at all. He heard the creaking of the house, the wind from outside, the fridge dropping fresh ice cubes in the tray. His eyes adjusted to the darkness when he removed his sunglasses, making out shapes but no real detail. That's when he noticed a small body on the couch. Leaning closer he heard soft breathing, straining his eyes he saw that it was Sherry passed out on the couch. He shook his head, now that he found one of his girls he only had one left to find. He halted, since when did he consider them his? Maybe somewhere in his mind he craved to have a mate and an offspring, something that was instinctively ingrained inside him. Something that he created and someone that he craved that also craved for him on an equal level. That's when he noticed you on the other couch, your cheeks had a rosy tint, your lips slightly open and dry from your breathing. Your chest rising in a steady pattern. Sherry was sprawled out on the couch where you were curled on your side, your breasts pushed together from the relaxed state of your shoulder. You hips more defined from gravity's pull of your abdomen.

Silently he picked up Sherry, she was such a weightless child he noted, it proved to be extremely easy to place her in the spare room. Once on the inflatable bed, he carefully pulled off her shoes. She was probably too tired to remove them when she entered the house. Straining to grab the blanket that was partially tucked under the bed his side began to burn from the foreign stretch. Thankfully Sherry had not stirred from the tugging, he didn't feel it was right to change her into her sleeping clothes. He felt that it was more appropriate had you done it, after all this wasn't even his child. He knew how little Willaim and Annette interacted with Sherry, often treating her as a burden focusing more on their work then their own daughter. He scoffed, as if he was any better of a person than them. After giving Sherry a glace over he stood up, his knees gave an odd tingling feeling no doubt from kneeling. He exited the room, quietly closing the door then made his way down to where you where sleeping. You had not moved from when he first saw you, no doubt exhausted from the day and from caring for Sherry. The past few days you had been the one take care of Sherry more than him, sometimes he wouldn't see her for the entire day. Carefully he shimmed his arm around your back while the other went behind you knees. Even though it was obvious you weighed more than tiny Sherry he couldn't help but notice how light you were, you felt delicate. Your hand limp against his chest, your head resting on his collarbone. Your steady breaths warm the cross section of his neck and collarbones. He brought his face to your neck, gently nuzzling it. His cold nose barely touching you burning neck, slowly pulling away he straightened his spine and carried you to his bed. 

He laid you on the bed then removed your shoes, he noticed angry red marks at your heels and toes. He smirked finding it funny that it was not only Sherry that forget about her shoes. He made sure to avoid direct contact with them since they felt wet and extremely warm, the wounds were trying to heal. He remembered having a couple of band aids in his bathroom, they were regular sized and perfect for what he needed them for. For a few moments he sat at the edge of the bed trying to figure out the best way to tackle the situation with some antibiotic ointment and a couple of band aids. Turning you on your side he began to treat your wounds. At one moment he felt you twitch causing him to hold still as stone but when he saw you continued to sleep he proceeded to treat you. After some time he finished treating your wounds he got ready for bed. When laying so closed to you he realized that this was still only a temporary arrangement. You would be gone in two days time, he would be lying if he thought that your company was not enjoyable, he would be lying if he said that he was going to miss you. The second the thoughts passed his brain he grew angry, he was not suppose to feel anything only the burning desire for more power to be the ultimate being not some puppet for Umbrella to control. With a new found drive he forced himself to sleep, to bury thoughts of want, lust, and companion ship with the dead.

The day finally came when Sherry's parents would pick her up. Wesker was just as cold as before, not treating you with any kindness higher than what the rest of the S.T.A.R.S where treated with. There you were typing the day away, as you promised you kept your relation extremely professional. To try and encourage that you wore a black pencil skirt, black heels and a nice, very dark gray button up shirt. You hair had been curled but was now flattening out as the day went on, hair spray didn't seem like something you wanted to do today so you accepted the consequences. One saving grace was that Barbie had not showed up since your previous meeting when she was looking for Wesker. Today was also different in how Wesker was taking care of Sherry today, despite her protest to stay with you. 

"Hey kid, you doing ok?" Jill asked breaking you concentration.

It took you a moment to gather yourself, you were so engrossed in typing away negative emotions you typed away all of your emotions. Looking up at Jill you noticed she had her small hand bag and her standard issues S.T.A.R.S hat snugly on her head. You quickly checked the time to see that it was a few minutes into the lunch break.

"Uh yeah, I think so. Did you need something Jill?" you said calmly, Jill was caring in her own way. You didn't want her to worry about being heartbroken from a failed crush, something that was so childish.

"No just checking on you, Chris asked me since he is on patrol today. Want to come eat lunch with me? I'll buy." she asked hopefully.

"You know what? Yeah why not." you said, deciding to 'live a little' as they say.

Now at Daphnny's you couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. The last time you were here Barbie was kind enough to throw food at you. Although you like food, you didn't appreciate it like that and not especially from her. Jill had decided to order a salad while you decided to indulge and get a juicy burger with steak fries. It was a heart attack on a plate and you absolutely loved it. 

"Kid I got to ask, what the hell happened between you and Wesker?"

"I have decided to keep our relationship completely professional. Barbie has had the kindness to treat me like shit and Wesker didn't exactly stop her. " you said nonchalantly, your focus entirely on the burger you were making quick work of it.

"I mean sure, but I know he likes you. I just don't get why he would be with plastic bitch. I know you like him too, why? I don't know. If you guys are just having some unresolved sexual frustration, can't you guys just....fuck? If not can you just leave the rest of us out of the friendly fire?"

You choked on the partially chewed up food, coughing from the blunt suggestion. After some time you started to turn red from the strain and lack of proper breathing. A couple of gulps of water and you managed to come to some sort of peace in your throat. The burning feeling was still there and the cold water helped but it was a dramatic difference in temperature, it was honestly a bit jarring. Looking at Jill, she noticed your gaze and shrugged her shoulder before she continued to eat her salad. You gave a soft chuckle, thinking that the idea was absurd but not all together unpleasant? Your burger seemed to not only block arteries but the crippling thoughts of Wesker that seemed to plague you as of late. You had to admit the first couple of days of taking care of Sherry were actually fun. I'm gonna miss Sherry, she's a good kid. So innocent and pure. I just hope the world doesn't try and ruin that. God knows it did that to me. The burger you were eating was a thick beef burger,with lettuce, onion rings, barbecue sauce and very crispy strips of bacon in between two soft, pillowy buttery buns. The fries were soft and light inside but nice and crispy on the outside. Thankfully they weren't greasy, only a couple tiny fries were cooked a little too much making them brown and hard. After a few more bites you looked over to Jill again, she had a murderous look while she gripped her fork until her knuckles turned white. At the entrance of the restaurant was Barbie and a man you had never seen before and probably wont ever see again after today.

"Jill she's not worth going to jail for" you said in a hushed voice.

"Seems worth it to me." She said as she stabbed the leafy greens without looking before she viciously shoveled them into her mouth. Chewing she was a little more put together doing but when she would clench her jaw you thought other wise. Her salad had spinach, lettuce, grilled chicken, cranberries and feta cheese, but right now it was starting to look like a murder scene from the current state of the chicken.

"Look Jill, if Wesker wants" pointing at barbie with your pinky finger, while still keeping a good grip on the burger, "then fine. I'm not going to stop him, but I will stop one of my closest friends from going to jail just because her boss's girlfriend is a she-devil that someone how finds out where I am all the time. Then causes hell."

Jill got slapped with shock, shocked that she meant so much to you. Shocked that you were willing to put your happiness on the line just so she doesn't have to. A somber look grazed her face, turning to you she gave you a sad smile.

"Thanks kid, you really are a good person."

After that you both continued to eat you meals, not bothering to pay attention to Barbie's disgusting glares. Not even willing to acknowledge the false truths and rumors she was spewing to her companion and employees about you, Jill or Wesker. It was easier to do when both you and Jill kept each other's attention occupied with each other but for once you were content with how you were.

"So the Annual Police Ball is coming up in a couple of months. You got a dress yet? Better yet a date?" Jill said with a dramatic wiggle of her brow.

"No,I need to go shopping. Want to come with me, it could be fun." You said through your laughter.

"Honey you don't even need to ask."

"So has Chris asked you to go with him yet?" you said calmly while Jill turned a faint pink.

"Uh no, we usually have one person come with us cause we get a discount on the plus one. Chris usually brings Claire but she leaves before the dinner so she never actually meets anyone." she said quickly

"That's really nice of you you guys to do." you smiled, "But I'm sure Chris would like to dance with you still."

"Yeah I would like that too" Jill said softly her eyes drooping to an almost love struck state.

It must feel nice to like someone and they like you back. To like someone who is kind, caring and sweet. Sighing you continued to eat before the both of you decided to head back to the station. The box of leftovers wasn't much, a handful of fries and a quarter of Jill's salad. You might give it to Chris, who you deemed the human garbage disposal. 

Walking into the S.T.A.R.S office you were greeted with a loud scream and then high pitched whining/crying. Maternal instincts kicked in from the sound of a child crying, even more so when you realized they came from Sherry. Dropping the to go box you bolted to where the sound was coming from. It just so happened to be from Wesker's office.

"SHERRY!? SHERRY, ARE YOU OK!? ANSWER ME!" you yelled when the door wouldn't open, you kept tugging and twisting the knob. The sobbing continued, a crying child was hard to get through to. You often heard detectives complaining on how distressed children where the most difficult and heart breaking thing they had to deal with in their careers.

Around the door and window other S.T.A.R.S members had been looking in trying to get in and calm Sherry down to encourage her to open the door. Since Jill was with you and no one else really knew how to lock pick, it made sense the door was still locked. It also seemed that no one wanted to face the consequences of breaking Wesker's window or door which lead to the current situation you walked into. Wesker was no where to be found in the crowd. Chris was there near the door, he moved to the side when he noticed you became a mama bear. Kicking off your heels far away behind you started to take deep breaths, ramping yourself up for what you were about to do. Kicking hard near the door knob your heel received a sharp pain, pushing through you backed up and kicked again. The door was being pushed farther past the threshold. You skirt was now hiking itself up you thighs, barely covering the round of your bum and the front of your underwear. So far you were still considered decent but now a bit scandalous. Nothing mattered to you as you continued to kick the door. By now all the S.T.A.R.S members watched you in awe, their delicate receptionist busting down the door like one of their SWAT teams. With one last growl and kick the door flew open, shards of wood flying from the blunt force. Your back had become sweaty making your button up turn a dark color, sticking to your back with a cool feeling. You forehead also sweating, stands of hair sticking to your face and neck. You gulped in large breaths as you quickly made your way into the office in search of Sherry. Looking around you heard her broken breaths, sniffles and high pitched whines but didn't see her anywhere. She had stopped screaming a little while into your break in but she was still extremely distressed.

"Sherry sweetheart, where are you?" you asked gently. After surveying the room you knew only one place she could be but you didn't want her to be scared when you found her.

Rounding around the desk you saw her feet, Then her legs that were wrapped around by her arms as she cried into the rounds of her knees. Slowly crouching down you placed one hand on top of the desk while the other softly tapped her right shoe. She visibly flinched but then looked up. Her pale cheeks now a bright red along with her hair sticking to the paths her tears ran. Her mouth in a big frown as her lips quivered from raw emotions. Her nose a soft red with clear mucus running down until she rubbed it off with her forearm. Her soft pale blue eyes surrounded by bright red veins in her eyes and her skin surrounding her eyes a puffy red as tears build and then fell running the same paths as those before it. Smiling sweetly at her you beckoned her with the same arm you tapped her with. Her lips shook as fresh tears quickly escaped from eyes before she crawled onto your lap and buried her face in your chest. Wrapping both arms around her you rock her side to side, rubbing her back as you pressed your head gently on top of hers. She had wrapped her arms around your neck while her legs went around your face, not unusually for a child but it made your heart ache. This poor child was holding onto you the same way a child would hold onto her mother. The S.T.A.R.S members were being held outside by both Chris and Jill after Chris had explained that no one was inside but Sherry. They figured the poor thing would need time to calm down and not be dissected by the multiple adult eyes of the S.T.A.R.S team. About an hour later every one had returned to their task and left you and Sherry alone, only Jill and Chris waited outside. You walked out the captain's office with a limp Sherry now draped over your front. Her legs were straightened out slightly but still on your sides, her arms limp and at her side as her face was squished on your shoulder with her back curved over you, completely covering your front. Your left arm cradled Sherry's bottom for support while the other secured her back.

"What the fuck happened?" You whispered to Chris in a tone her knew was the closest thing to mad you could get with a sleeping child on you and not be yelling.

Jill held the same emotion, her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently on the ground. Chris sighed, running his hand through his hair. He clearly knew he was in trouble even if he wasn't the one that caused it.

"Wesker had to go on patrol today. He obviously couldn't take Sherry. He didn't want to leave her with us." he said as he gestured to the rest of the S.T.A.R.S members with a open palm.

"So he left her with Chief Irons. We asked him to wait for you but he acted like an ass and dragged her to Irons' office. He said something about her already knowing him. I honestly didn't think much of it after he said that she knew him."

You looked at him with an expression that spoke clearly, 'you're fucking kidding?'

"I know, I know. I forgot about that 'thing' he was charged with fifteen minutes after she left." Chris huffed, he shifted from one foot the other. He was definitely feeling the heat from the hellish stares of the two women in front of him.

"So about twenty minutes later she comes running in crying and screaming. She only started screaming when she got into the office cause I didn't hear anything before that when she was in the hall. She was screaming for Kid, well specifically she was screaming for Mrs. Wesker. We were all pretty shocked. I guess when she didn't see you at your desk she ran into Wesker's office and locked it. I didn't even have enough time to get out of my chair before she went in there." Chris said with a small shrug.

"How long was she in there before we showed up?" Jill asked with her arms positioning themselves at her hips.

"About ten minutes or so"

"And you didn't try and get a hold of maintenance? Hell Wesker?" she seethed.

"We did. Maintenance is off today because of a arm injury and Wesker was in an emergency. He was assisting a resisting arrest that turned into a foot pursuit. Dispatch notified him the whole situation but they said he was transporting a code 5. So we knew that he was coming back anyways."

Shaking your head you went to the break room, the same break room where the massacre of your baked goods would take place almost on a biweekly basis. Chris and Jill trailing along as Jill scolded Chris for not breaking down the door. Not wanting to detach yourself from Sherry you sat down on the couch in a way that put the least amount your back. She sat on your lap still slouched on your front as you were leaned back on the sofa. Your hands intertwined on your lap behind Sherry while your arms scagged her, preventing her from rolling off. After some restraint you managed to speak without out turning into the devil. You gave him the same treatment Jill did, upset that they refused to break down the door to comfort a distressed child. Every excuse he gave for not breaking the door you simply replied that it's just a door you can buy another one. Time passed and you began to grow sleepy, Sherry hadn't stirred. She was obviously exhausted from what had happened. It was only an hour later did Wesker show up.

Walking into the break room Wesker saw Sherry slumped on you as you held her. You didn't seem mad or angry as Chris had warned him when he arrived asking for Sherry's whereabouts. He surprisingly didn't noticed the broken in door or he simply chose not to care. Standing in front of you he said nothing not even when you held eye contact with him. Slowly he crouched in front of you, then gently rubbed Sherry's back. Even though he didn't know exactly what happened, the dispatcher and Chris had informed him plenty. Sherry didn't get along with Irons, most likely got yelled at by him but he didn't put it past him to hit her. Then she ran to the only place she knew she could be safe, to you. When she couldn't find you she went to her next best option, Wesker's office. There she locked herself in until you arrived and beat down his door. He was surprised that his gentle and kind receptionist broke down the door like one of his S.T.A.R.S. 

"I'm not saying sorry" you said, your face not betraying the intense anger you felt. Aside from the conflict you had with Wesker you were also upset that he didn't contact you so you could care for Sherry since he couldn't. Even though this was the last day you both would be taking care of Sherry it didn't mean you would dip out early. 

"Of course. Mr. Birkin will be arriving in the next hour to retrieve Sherry. "

"Alright. You need to apologize to Sherry when she wakes up. She was terrified, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't trust you as much anymore"

"Noted" 

"I'll wake her up then." you sighed after realizing you weren't gonna get anything out of him.

"Sherry?" you said softly while pushing her hair back from her face, "It's time to get up sweetheart".

Sherry groaned and snuggled herself further into the crook of your neck. You smiled at how comfortable Sherry seemed to be with you. 

"Sherry your father is coming to pick you up" Wesker said while rubbing her back. That seemed to wake her up a bit. She withdrew her hands from your neck to rub her eyes. 

"Are you OK sweetheart? Do you feel better now?" you asked, curling your body so you could properly face her as you continued to brush her hair back. She nodded yes while looking around to see where she was. when she noticed that it wasn't you that was rubbing her back she turned around and noticed that it was Wesker gently rubbing her back.

"Hello Sherry" Wesker said.

"Hi" Sherry said sleepily, she squirmed a little. The feeling of betrayal still fresh from Wesker had done.

"Sherry, lets get you cleaned up. I'm sure you'll feel better after we go wash your face."

Sherry nodded and the held onto tighter as you rose from the couch, carrying her to the nearby bathroom. Wesker had stood up to allow you to leave, his sunglasses gave no hint at where he was looking but Sherry kept looking at him from over your shoulder as you walked away.

"Is Wesker mad at me?" Sherry asked once said person was out of sight.

"I don't think so sweat heart. I think he was just worried about you is all." you replied as you shifted her body to have a better grip.

Once at the bathroom you let Sherry down so she could wash her face, blow her nose and fix her hair a little. After that she gave you a strong hug, her hand wrapping around your waist as her head settled on your stomach. You gave her a gentle hug back, cradling her head and you slouched over slightly in a protective manner. Now walking back to the S.T.A.R.S office hand in hand you realized something. Sherry was so affectionate to you, it almost seemed like she was starved for affection. Starved to feel cared for and wanted like a child was meant to feel from a parent. You kept your inner thoughts to yourself, Sherry was already upset that she was leaving. You couldn't bring it in you to ask about her home life. You decided that you would try and distract Sherry as much as you could before her father came to pick her up. 

Now sitting on your lap Sherry typed extremely slow on the computer, you correcting her mistakes and telling her to keep up the hard work. Even the S.T.A.R.S members pitched in, handing Sherry some reports or telling her if she had a paper. They of course were very gentle and patient with her. An hour later and you hadn't finished the work you were suppose to but you knew Sherry's father would walk through that door any minute. Sherry's things were stored away under your desk, nothing was forgotten. Wesker had disappeared when you and Sherry came back to the office, you didn't think anything of it.

The door to the S.T.A.R.S office opened, Wesker walked in first with William Birkin trailing close behind. 

"Hi who are you here to see!" Sherry said excitedly, it seemed like she was giving her father a hard time. Or she was taking this receptionist thing more seriously than you thought.

"Well I'm here to see a young lady named Sherry Birkin" Her father said through a smile.

Sherry bounced off you lap and ran around the desk to her father, her father picked her up from under her arms then gave her a hug. Once putting her down his was bombarded with Sherry's words, telling him about all that she had done while away. Not saying a word you took out Sherry's bag and place them at the edge of your desk. Not skipping a beat William nodded, said encouraging remarks with amazement as he shifted Sherry so he could put her pink back pack on. Sherry kept going, not stopping as her back pack was on or as her father grabbed her hand and duffel bag to lead her out of the office. He did hesitate to look at you, you smiled and gave a small wave. He smiled as well then left with Sherry. Wesker had been watching but once the left he gave you one quick glance then walked about into his office. Even though he could close the door to his office he couldn't lock it, plus it would leave a small gap open. Not even a second after you sat you bum down on your chair Sherry came running through the door and to you. She gave you a strong hug, a hug that meant she was going to miss you, a hug that meant she didn't want to actually go.

"Bye Mrs. Wes- Kid. I'll make my dad ask Wesker if you could babysit me more."

With a small chuckled you kissed Sherry's head, "Of course sweat heart. I would love to babysit you again. Now go run off to your Dad, it's time to go home."

Sherry let go and nodded before bolting out of the office. You stared at the door, she was a sweet kid. You were definitely going to miss her. Turning back to your work you tried to get everything caught up. Wesker had been listening carefully to your last words to Sherry. He noticed that Sherry had corrected herself in what to call you. Instead calling you what everyone at S.T.A.R.S. called you. It was strange but he actually liked Sherry calling you Mrs. Wesker. Glancing at the door he had to applaud you for breaking down the door. It wasn't a weak door by any mean, part of him wished he was here to see you break it down. He wondered how you would have looked, especially since today you had worn a skirt and heels. How high would your skirt have gone if you kicked it? Would you have had an aggressive and determined look on your face? Would you have commanded the S.T.A.R.S. members like he would if you couldn't get the door open. Would you have tossed your heels aside to kick down the door? or did you ram it with you shoulder? Readjusting in his seat he felt the tell tale signs of lust blooming down south.

Securing a piece of paper and pen he made a note to maintenance to order a new door for his office.


	24. Chapter 24

For as long as you could you tried to put off buying a dress for the annual police ball, well that was until Jill asked if you wanted to go eat out. After the events with Wesker and Barbie you didn't feel good enough to go. Not having the drive to look good in front of Wesker like you had wanted, to make him sweat like an alcoholic in a liquor store having a sale. You hadn't eaten out all day, too tired from last nights activities. When you came home you were greeted with a pig sty, that was putting it kindly. The time you spent at Wesker's house Chris had brought you clothes and other items at your request so you didn't have a need to go back. Often times you would tell him exactly what to bring and then in return would give him clothes to take by home to dump on your bed. You expected the mess of clothes on your bed, you didn't expect everything else.

The kitchen littered with dirty dishes, take out boxes of all kinds and even food that was forgotten giving it a foul smell. The bathroom filled with dirty towels, the tub and sink dirty. Thankfully Chris took out the trash but it seemed that was all he did. There was a dirt trail from the front door leading to everywhere Chris would walk. The living room occupied with empty bags of chips, cups, salsa containers and finally a pint of ice cream with the spoon still in it. You gave Chris one hell of a tongue lashing, he merely sat on the couch and took it. He mumbled an apology here and there but when you let him out of your focus he all but bolted for the door. Examining the apartment further you saw that his room was a mess too. With an almost demonic growl you hurried to your room changed into "chores clothes" and started your long a torturous journey. Your chores clothes were old clothes that you didn't care for, clothes that if were stained or ripped wouldn't cause an emotionally distressed episode. 

It took about a week and a half of late nights and early mornings to truly clean the apartment. No more stains, dirty laundry or dusty shelves were left. The last day of your clean resulted in you excited and very determined to finish up the place. This caused you to inadvertently miss some important meals and snacks. So here you were with Jill. She drove a rather small car, specifically a Volkswagen Beetle that was colored a soft blue. You never would have expected her to have this kind of car, you thought she would have had a car similar to Chris or even Barry who drove a 1989 red colored Nissan Micra. When you arrived to the mall you looked at Jill with a betrayed look, that definitely said "I trusted you...". Even though it was later in the day, almost 6:30pm to be exact, the parking lot was not as packed as you would have thought it to be on a Friday.

"Jill, you promised food and instead I get fed betrayal."

"Kid I know you don't have a dress and the police ball is literally two day away."

"Jill I will fucken stab you with a fork if you don't feed me" 

You both stared at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. The days had gone by almost painfully for you. The interactions with Wesker no different than the ones the other S.T.A.R.S members had. Barbie had showed up once since the last time you had seen her with Sherry, your lack of fight wasn't enough for her to feed off of. She kept trying to give you a hard time but it didn't seem to work anymore, Wesker still saw her even if he was busy which made everyone in the office very annoyed and uncomfortable. Thing was, it wasn't by choice that Wesker kept having to interact with her. He wanted her to leave his S.T.A.R.S alone, he wanted them to be in top condition. The added mental stress took away from that. Exiting the car Jill started listed off stores the both of you should visit to prepare for the police ball. She seem very excited to visit a shoe store that was only a month old. You thought of how Chris had stated that he needed a new tie, he even asked your opinion on if he would look good in a bow tie. Smiling you decided you would buy Chris a bow tie and a regular tie, in what color? Well you figured you could Jill to help you then tell Chris 'Jill picked this out for you'. 

Walking into to the mall you were greeted with a cold blast of air with a hint of food from the nearby food court, lately the weather had been very humid. So the cold air conditioning was welcomed even though he news channel warned of a heavy storm approaching. 

"Let's go buy some shit." you said before tugging Jill's arm to the nearest store.

"Albert" William said with his arms crossed, leaning up against the table that said person was working on. His back facing the desk lined with chemicals and other equipment he had abandoned as Wesker became a far more interesting specimen to poke at.

Wesker was looking through a microscope, adding different drops of chemicals for different sets of reactions. This scenario was fairly common when William had a bone to pick with Wesker. Wesker would be working on something, writing down result, dissecting, or even just typing up data and Willaim would be near him bugging him like a pest. With a barely noticeable sigh, Wesker prepared himself for William's "interrogation".

"What is it Willaim? I happen to be working which is something you have failed to do as of late." Wesker said as he place the slides in a disposal container and turned off the microscope before pushing it away towards the wall. The wall had a large mirror that looked into an icy hell. The lower level scientists referred to it as the "icebox". The room was a cold temperature room, a room where materials were treated with liquid nitrogen. Often times there were some chemicals that were not activated until cold treated. It made transportation annoying for some scientist who couldn't get a transportation container approved. Currently the only people who were in the lab area, cold room included was Wesker himself and William. All employees were given a two day holiday of sorts. There were some issues between current lead project managers and supervisors, so a leave was initiated to have time to sort the problems out. Rumor was even William's G-virus project might be put on hold from lack of data reports and rising tensions.

"Sherry talked to me. Well actually she wouldn't stop bugging me", Wesker was listening even though he began writing on sheets of paper while glancing at the different chemicals he had used.

"She um, she told me what happened with Brian. I'll deal with that you can be sure of it. She also told me about Mrs. Wesker, a.k.a Kid. That you never really complained that she called her that." William said with a smug grin he tried to hide.

Wesker hesitated for a small second before he resumed his task. William noticed, his smirk went unchecked and went to a full smile. He knew he caught Wesker, he relished in that fact.

"So you gonna take her to the Police ball? It would be a good way to, you know." Wiliam said as he mashed his open hands together like a child would to symbolize making out.

Wesker could't only see a little of what William was doing from his peripherals, and from the loud smacking noise. Wesker's gloves had been discarded and left an annoying white chalky substance, some had fled his hand onto his report. He took a moment to swipe of the papers before resuming his work.

"Ok well", William said before standing up and crossing his arms, "how goes it with the one night stand? I mean she is hot but I didn't think you going to the bar with me would make you have a demon on your back. Usually your the demon, don't get me wro-"

"Enough William." Wesker said, quickly standing up. The chair making a horrible metal screeching noise as it scraped along the cleanly polished floor. His chest almost touching William's, even in the lab he refused to remove his sunglasses. William could only see Wesker's slightly furrowed brows and his shocked reflection. Wesker walked away to the exit, his hand held his reports gently.

"You sure got a stick up your ass, you know that right?" William commented off handily placing his hands on his hips with a shake of his head. His hand pushed back his lab coat, the letter Sherry had written about her time with Wesker rustled with the movement of his lab coat. The letter explained everything she saw, even the tender moments she saw between you and Wesker. Moments that were thought to go unnoticed, she told her father how Wesker treated the wounds on your ankles. Even the only time she saw Wesker kissed someone, even if it was when you were asleep and even if it was on your forehead. Before giving you a sorrowful longing look. Sherry woke up constantly at night, conditioned to wake up randomly in hopes to catch her parents walking through the door. Like they say, children see everything. That's when William had an idea, and it involved you. Like a rushed man, he frantically looked for a phone while only mumbling one thing.

"What was the name of that fucken shit stain of an intern...."


	25. Chapter 25

Wesker went to get his tux fitted, he always thought it was a waste of time. He had better things to do than stand around as an elderly man and his apprentice, usually his son, measured him and asked him materials for his suit while also giving suggestions. He would admit though he liked the man who owned the establishment, he had been making suits for Wesker for a couple of decades now. He even saw the owners son sneak around the store when he was a toddler. Funny thing was William accompanied him this time to the fittings, stating that he needed to get a new suit since the last time he was fitted was 7 years ago. So there he stood in a T-pose as the younger man measured his arms. The young man was barely out of his teens, hair thick brown and cut short, while the peach fuzz caressed his chin and upper lip in a more blonde color. The young man's eyes were brown with hints of green on the edges, his face soft from adolescences giving feminine features most likely from his mother. His nose resembled the older mans, as well as his chin and ears. He wore dark green pants, a white button up and a vest of the same green color to his slacks while his belt and shoes were a light brown. The older man had brown slacks with a tan almost white button up his shoes were a harsh black. He had a loose measuring tap dangle around his neck. The obnoxious yellow with black markings a stark contrast to his clothes. He had slightly hunched over back from the years he had worked in his trade. Although fruitful from the extravagant and well know establishment, it was often sought out by more wealthy individuals, time took its toll on the old man. 

The store it self had dark oak lining the walls where materials were show cased. A couple of showcase suits wrapped around wood of similar color near the entrance and in view of the clear glass to the outside. The carpet was tightly woven with a dark navy blue, it could have almost been mistaken from black with the warm lighting used inside the store. One wall had a small bar opposite to the wall of fabrics, a tactic used to make the customer more comfortable or sometimes more reasonable. Adjacent to the fabric wall was a fitting room and a sort of model stand. A round slab of mahogany wood in front of three mirrors. A metal rod bent around the mirrors holding thick dark green curtains and the slab of wood to ensure privacy if needed. The ceiling and breaks between mirrors containing bright lights shinning to where the customer would stand. A chair was pulled slightly to the side, the current occupant was William talking Wesker's ear off about random, classified and even forbidden subjects. Currently the curtain was pulled open where Wesker was standing getting measured. He had shed all of his police gear, leaving him in only his pants and button up, his boots were removed to get an accurate measurements of his ankles and height. The elder man stood behind the younger man giving him pointers and commands in Dutch.

"Meet zeker zijn polsen en bovenarmen mijn jongen." The raspy voice of the elder said. His voice sounded as if he smoked cigarettes but from the lack of smell on said man it could be safe to assume he gave up the habit. His dentures were well fitted, but it was noticeable from how straight and white his teeth where.

"So you remember the intern we placed at RPD? The one that Irons doesn't know about? Well he has got news on that bastard Irons. Also he talked to the S.T.A.R.S receptionist the other day. Poor boy is head over heels for the sweet thing."

" Ja papa." the son responded in between William's pauses. Their business had clients of all kinds. They knew better than to listen too closely to conversations. Blackmail wasn't an option from all the things they heard going on behind the scenes. It did however bring a sort of unspoken protection from all clients. No one would target them for information and they would not hold any information to begin with. All employees were of immediate family, the one time the business had hired outside of the family resulted in a mysterious suicide after the employee had tried to black mail an influential founding member of Umbrella. The family made no fuss about it and had to give an expensive suit at a lower price because of the incident. The suit's jacket at full price costed enough to buy a brand new top of the line sports car. Needless to say there was never a repeat of an incident like that.

The son measured and then neatly wrote down his measurements on a piece of paper attached to a tiny clipboard. The clipboard hung from the young man's belt, the pen clipping onto the clip board in an engraved section specially made for it. 

"Pardon me sir" the boy said before measuring Wesker's wasit, hip and bust size.

"Vergeet zijn nek niet. Deze man waardeert manieren. Zorg ervoor dat je hem vertelt dat je zijn nek meet."

"Excuse me sir, I need to mea-"

The son didn't get a chance to finish his request before Wesker responded to the elderly man and son.

"Je mag doorgaan. Ik zou genieten van een glas van je oude jenever." Wesker said as he returned his arms to his sides.

The young was shocked, never once had he seen this man come to this shop speak Dutch or show any signs of knowing the language. Second the alcohol he requested was one of the more high end bottles that was old and rather highly valued in the alcohol market, it was given to old clients who continuously spent very large sums of money and was rarely offered to anyone. The elder man didn't seem shocked but had a face of knowing. He had remembered the man but didn't tell his son. He wanted his son to hold his own and start learning the faces and attitudes of their customers. The young man measured Wesker's neck with shaky hands, thinking that he just disappointed his father one of their more treasured customers. 

"Relax zoon. Je moet vast staan tegenover elke klant. Je vader is bedreven in zijn vak en ongetwijfeld ben jij dat ook." 

The young man looked at Wesker with a shocked expression. He was use to being in the back making the suits while his father tended to the customers. Only the last seven months had he transitioned to tending the customers as well as making the suits like his father. He was understandably not steady on his feet yet, especially from the kind of clients they had. It was a rather nice gesture Wesker made to the young man but the father and him were well know with each other. The elder man even asked Wesker to give him a "report" on his son's performance when Wesker called in to make an appointment.

"D-Dank u meneer. Ik ben klaar met je bovenste. Laat me je dat drankje halen" the young man responded with humble nod before going to the behind the bar and crouching out of view.

"What you say to the poor kid?" William interrupted while narrowing his eyes at Wesker while taking a sip of his white wine. Wesker's face never change and neither did the fathers.

"Nothing of concern. Why do you feel the urge to annoy me with the intern's interests" 

It was rare when Wesker complained to William, but it if he did it was usually about something William was constantly annoying him with for a while.

"Cause Andrew is thinking about asking her to the Police ball this Friday. Even asked me if I thought roses was a good way to ask. Said I had more experience in asking since I have a wife." he responded with a smug grin.

"This does not pertain to me"

"Jesus your stubborn as hell"

Wesker took the glass from the young man, taking a quick annoyed glance at William before facing the mirrors again to be measured from the waist below. William noticed even with the sunglasses on.

"Do you not want to get yourself a nice capable young lady? Hell laid? Cause she could be very valuable besides being your better half. Honestly before that one night stand showed up again, you were the most relaxed I have ever seen you be around someone and you weren't even fully dressed." he said with a shrug before taking another sip of his wine.

Wesker still said nothing before he took a rather large sip of his drink. The burn was welcoming as it traveled down his throat and to his stomach. The warmth was familiar and very much desired. He couldn't even tasted how bitter it was.

"Kid why black? Can't you pick like blue or even red?" Jill asked after seeing you try the 8th black dress in a span of twenty minutes.

"Black goes with everything." you bluntly stated behind the thick red curtain.

"Yeah yeah. Well I'm going with this aqua blue one I found." she smiled as she lifted said dress in front of her to get another view of the rare gem she found. It was a silk like material that was aqua blue. It reached the floor but was meant to look loose on the breast area, a slit at the knees the most modest part of the dress, as the thin straps would help hold it up. The back was a low cut, stopping at the mid back with no zippers or button. It was meant to be slipped on and fitted as it was.

You both had managed to find a store that sold reasonable priced dresses suitable for the annual police ball. You were corrected by Jill that it was actually a Gala despite the invitation having the words Ball printed on it in fancy engraved cursive. Apparently according to Jill a Ball involved dancing and music that was private and available to people who were elusively invited. Where a Gala had the same thing but also with entertainers and open to the public to buy into said event and every year they had an opera singer perform for a special dance then it would transition to the typical dancing these kinds of events had. When you asked how she knew she said she watches the history channel a lot. After that confusing interaction you decided not to say anything more on the matter. It was interesting to say the least.

The last dress you tried on was the typical "cliche" gown. Floor length, body forming mermaid cut, off the shoulder sleeves that went to your wrists. Except that the top was in delicate lace with flower designs, only a few flowers while the rest was sheer. so thin you had to pay attention to notice it. The material of the dress* was more similar to silk but not as shiny. The torso had the same lace design but with glittering gem so small it made the dress shine without a cheap glitter look. the gems became more and more sparse as it traveled downwards in a 'v' shape meant to accentuate a women's curves. What irked your modest side was the long slit on the left, not to say your legs were not attractive. You just didn't want to show up to the ball looking desperate and like a hussie. You shook the thought off as you refocused your thoughts. You realized that you had a pair of black heels that would match perfectly, which was a relief since you didn't want to buy a new pair just for one night and never be able to wear them any where else. You had a slight worry that the bottom of the dress would get snagged onto your heel but decided it would be worth the risk. Feeling confident with how you looked in the dress you swiped the curtain dramatically to show Jill.

Her eyebrows shot up, her examination of her dress forgotten. As she looked at your proud figure. Even though the dressed pooled at you feet it was nothing a pair of heels couldn't fix. She found you looked good, very good even if you did look a little cute with your proud face and childish stance. You hands were in fists that rested on your hips with your legs apart, while your face was turned to the side with smug look.

"You buying it right?" Jill finally said as she draped her silky dress over her forearm. The material was cold, giving her arm a jolt before a shiver formed and ran up to her spine.

You said nothing only holding the smug look before giving her an exaggerated wink before closing the curtain again to change and murder your bank account. You knew buying a dress for this event would be expensive but it still stung a little. After buying your dresses you both went to a men's store to pick out ties and bow ties for Chris. You were thinking dark blue/navy while Jill suggested getting a back up one of black. He was lucky in that he had a tux from last year that still fit him perfectly, maybe a little loose from the healthy meals you had been preparing but still good. When he had tried it on and asked for your opinion you explained that he would need to wear a belt since the pants seemed a little baggy. He laughed and joked about how he lost weight while poking his lower belly.

Now sitting at one of the smaller tables in the food court both of you enjoying a hot drink. You and Jill were experiencing something you hadn't in a long time. A day out with a friend, no worries, no stress just enjoying each others company. A silence lingered around the both of you as you enjoyed your drinks, it wasn't unpleasant but it was rare. You almost started to become anxious from the comfortable quiet, almost like you were doing something wrong until Jill spoke.

"Thanks Kid for helping out Chris and well the entire S.T.A.R.S team" She said as she smiled gently at her coffee. Her hand wrapped around the steaming paper cup as a strong bitter smell of coffee left the small opening over powering your drinks aroma.

"Oh um, yeah no problem Jill." glancing to the side trying to figure out what brought this up," Is something wrong?"

"Well before you showed up Chris was kind of at the end of his rope. He was struggling to be there for Claire. He worked long hours, ate out a lot, never had time to clean or properly take care of himself. He started gaining weight," giggling to herself, "it was kind cute seeing a little chubbiness on him. It always made me think he was a little chubby kid that got tall and skinny or maybe that would be how he would look like as a dad. I could tell he felt bad, like he thought he wasn't good enough. Claire was working a lot too, trying to save up money until she got approved for financial aid to go back to school. Chris's condition affected Claire and they weren't turning out so good. We were all stressed and disorganized in the office. No one could type up the papers and order them because we all did them separately. We always gave them to the captain when we were done so he got stuck with ordering them until he made us start taking shifts in what is now your job. Everything seem to run a lot better with you around. Everyone just seems to be the best they can be with you around." She looked up your teary face, a warm tight feeling in your chest let you know that you were wanted. That you were valuable to someone, hell you are what helps the S.T.A.R.S run. Only thing is, you were the only one who didn't think that to be true.

"You are also my friend and I will stand with you despite what my boss has done. Hell I would beat up the sunglasses wearing bastard if I could." 

You both laughed, warm tears rolled down your face as the trails left cold reminders. You held each others hand and continued to talk until it was time for closing. Now at the apartment you were glad to see Chris lounging on the couch watching T.V. His white sock covered feet were propped up on the coffee table. His S.T.AR.S sweat pants had rolled up slightly above his ankles from crossing his legs. His green T-shirt had bunched up on his belly from slouching. His warm smile quickly faded when he noticed a hiccup of a sob after you dropped your newly purchased goods and closed the door.

He pushed himself off the couch, intent on learning what he could do to fix what was wrong and what happened to cause your distress. Your sobbing face hiding the smile you had when you saw him. He had barely stood up before you latched onto his stomach sobbing and squeezing him close. Not knowing when he could ask questions he hugged you back and gave soothing rubbing circles on your back. He would be lying if your emotions didn't affect him. He would be lying if he didn't feel like crying either, even if it was a little. He rested his cheek on the top of your head while softly giving comforting words of 'it's ok', 'I'm here', 'I got you' and so forth. He had experience with things like this from Claire, more when they lost their parents. He was there for his sister growing up, all the hardships that it entailed. All that his parents weren't there to see. When being the older brother and having to provide for your little sister he was use to being strong. Use to being gentle, use to being yelled at, use to pretending to be strong so that it was ok if you couldn't be. Use to being patient while he was cried on. Use to holding back his tears so that you didn't have to.

After coming to a sort of peace you slowly detached yourself from Chris. Your eyes red and sore from crying while Chris's shirt was harboring a large wet spot on his chest. You looked on said wet spot with a little bit of guilt, but you still felt better. In fact your crying had been because of Jill's words from earlier, you were so sad yet so happy to be here. To be there for Chris in ways you didn't even know you were. It felt like you were reunited with an old close friend and you couldn't help but cry over the fact that you were able to see them again. He refused to cry when he knew you needed him to be that shoulder. He hunched down slightly to get eye level to you, rubbing your shoulders in an effort to coax you to talk. 

"Kid what happened?", he said with small comforting smile.

You gave a small chuckle with sniffles through out. A confused expression crossed his face when he saw your mood wasn't as sorrowful as your crying lead him to believe.

"I'm just so happy to be your friend. I'm so happy to have met you and Claire and everyone else", you said softly before smiling wide as tears continued to pour out. The hair framing your face damp with captured tears, your nose snuffed up from crying, your eyes felt warm from exertion while your mouth took cold gasp of air leaving your throat uncomfortable, cold and thirsty.

"Oh sweetheart" he said with a sigh of relief before cupping the back of your head and wrapping his other arm behind your shoulders hugging you close. The both you hugged each other tight as tears escape the both of you. A couple of tears escaped his closed eyes as he tried to suppress the small sobs that racked his chest. He didn't get the luxury to put his emotional walls down but right now he could.

++++++ TRANSLATIONS+++++  
~"ja papa" <\---- yes papa

~"Vergeet zijn nek niet. Deze man waardeert manieren. Zorg ervoor dat je hem vertelt dat je zijn nek meet." <\----"Don't forget his neck. This man appreciates manners. Make sure you tell him you're measuring his neck."

~" Je mag doorgaan. Ik zou genieten van een glas van je oude jenever." <\---- "You can continue. I would enjoy a glass of your old gin"

~ "Relax zoon. Je moet vast staan tegenover elke klant. Je vader is bedreven in zijn vak en ongetwijfeld ben jij dat ook." <\--Relax son.   
You have to stand firm towards every customer. Your father is skilled in his profession and you are undoubtedly so."


	26. Chapter 26

The ball was pretentious, at least that's what it felt like. You weren't use to this caliber of events. The event was held in a large ball room. The walls were painted a clean white with soft gold accents that did not shimmer but glowed in the warm lighting of the room. There were two stories, the top was lined with standing tables covered in silky white table clothes. A small crystal vase with bright red roses sat elegantly in the middle of each of the small round standing tables. People lingered around the tables, talking in between sips of expensive alcohol. The women wore dresses ranging from long to short, shining, velvet and even silk. You saw one woman wearing a traditional kimono dress with thick wooden sandals under her white sock covered feet. Another woman wore a rather poofy dress, it resembled an old Victorian style dress. It was a deep blood red that covered her neck but left her shoulders and arms bare, her face sagged slightly with age and her white hair did nothing to reduce her beauty. Her partner, who was most likely her husband, matched her with a cane and black penguin suit coat in a similar style. 

The first floor had tables as well but were larger, shorter and contained several chairs. The tables were carbon copies of their sister tables on the second floor. Generic tables with nice clothes to give the impression of high end equipment. They contained a slightly larger vase that held a variation of red and white roses shaped into a tiny bouquet, it barely took away space or beauty from the table. The water they rested in was clean of any plant material or rocks. The tables were surrounded by chairs, their backs made of dark wood while the base was a soft cream color that matched the cloth napkins on top of the white china plates. The napkins were of rougher material than the table cloth, they were folded into what you could only describe as an envelope with a vibrant gold bow on top.The silverware was clean and free of water spots, they shinned faintly in the dim light of the ballroom. The floor itself was a dark oak color that shined and was clean of dust, dirt or noticeable scratches. The pillars that held up the second story balconies hid more smaller standing tables underneath the floor above, with groups of people chatting and drinking. Some had champagne flutes, other wine glasses or whiskey glasses. Very few had glass tumblers with water, or what you could assume was water with the clear liquid inside and not Vodka. Glancing up your eyes observed the large crystal chandeliers with hanging crystals and faux candles. The light they gave was warm and dim, further adding to the warm light of the room. Strands of white fabric lined with tiny lights that all met each together at a single chandelier. 

In the center, surrounded by the tables was a lighter colored wooden square meant for dancing. Directly behind that square was a live band, violins, piano, cellos, and so many other musicians were there to play lovely music for the attendees. The band was standing on a black stage, decorated with white and gold curtains at the base to hide the legs. A woman in a white sleeves dress that shimmered from the focused lights of the ceiling and half dome stage lights at the edge of the stage gave her an other worldly appearance. She had hair that was too dark to be naturally black, her skin a beautiful brown that reminded you of high grade, pure dark chocolate. Her lips were shinny and plump with nude lipstick. Although you could say she was in her late forties or early fifties she truly did age like fine wine. Her voice was beautiful, as if she had been blessed by angels. Her singing was soothing and made your body sway as her siren voice filled the golden room. A few couples were dancing slowly, the music light hearted but slow, some were in a fit of giggles from the free alcohol provided. The food had yet to be severed but several glasses of alcohol had been finished, some individuals had passed the point of being buzzed. The room smelled of cinnamon,flowers, clean linen and cleaning products such as lemon and antiseptic. Faint whiffs of beef, chicken, salmon and roasted vegetables watered your mouth when you walked by the swinging wooden double doors that lead to the kitchen. 

Your stomach clenched from the smell, the event had started an hour ago but getting ready took time. You and Jill had decided to go together in one car since Chris had to pick up Richard since he was feeling lonely after his date canceled last second on him. Claire had decided no to go, deciding that she needed more time to study for her upcoming exams. You didn't mind since Jill had agreed to come over to get ready with you. You both took turns doing each others makeup and hair. Your hair had been put in large soft curls that looked soft to the touch and shinned beautifully in the dim light. Your lips were painted with a deep dark red that accentuated your lips, your skin smooth from the several skin products and makeup. Your eyes lined with black, bringing out the wonderful color of your eyes with a beautiful sparkle from the warm lights while the mascara framed it. Your black heels made a pleasing sound on the hard wooden but was barely audible over the siren songs and chatter. You had been left alone at one of the standing tables after Jill had gone to the open bar to get more champagne for the both of you. The both of you had small chatter on the many outfits, benefactors, attendees and possible men to flirt with. Many of the people were familiar to you but you didn't know anyone with certainty besides the S.T.A.R.S team. On the dance floor you saw a timid Richard dancing with an energetic Rebecca. Her dress was a soft green that went down to her knees with a turtle neck and sleeves. A large white satin bow was on his lower back that wrapped around her waist. Her makeup was simple with bright red lipstick and eyeliner. Richard wore a black suit with a dark olive green tie with a sparking gem in the middle. His hair combed to the side in a more professional manner. His timid smiles in turn caused you to smile, he was having fun and often times you thought he was too stressed out to enjoy himself. He was a sweet man, it was nice to see him happy. Not too far from Richard and Rebecca was Barry and his wife Kathy. Her hair was in a soft bun lined with small red gems, her clean lip gloss and red eye shadow matching her dress. Her dress was a maroon color that reached the floor. It was not form fitting but she was not a large lady. Her thin straps were barely hidden by the thin silk shawl that draped over her left shoulder and hooked on her right inner elbow. Barry and his wife looked at each other with such love they looked drunk on it, completely oblivious to the world outside their eyes. It was sweet, the soft smiles they gave each other warmed your chest and gave it a sharp sting. 

The stinging that came along with it was from the desire to have something like that one day. Looking away you saw Jill walk back with Chris, he wore the tie that Jill insisted on him keeping. It was a dark blue tie and it matched with Jill's light blue silk dress. Her eyes were lined with black,blue and silver, her blue eyes became piercing because of it. Her lips shinned with clear lip gloss, while her feet were shinned from the silver strapped penciled heels that gave her height an extra two inches when they escaped from her blue silk like dress. She became almost intimidating when her smile ran. Chris had shaved his face and combed over his hair to a more professional look. His suit was fitted at the last minute at a local tailors shop. It was recommended to him by Barry, it was run by an elder Chinese woman that was more than experienced in the trade. He admitted he was embarrassed when the elderly woman constantly commented that he should eat more whenever he came in. The suit gave his chest, legs and arms a more appealing look. Although you could appreciate Chris's attractiveness you would never go after him, you just didn't feel that way about him. His white shirt and black waist coat hugged his frame under his suit jacket. Both were a bold black color. Your dress hugged your frame in the best of ways and never felt constricting or tight. The small gems shimmered in the low light but were never distracting, the slit gave you a brush of cold air every time you walked, your shoulders were bare from the off shoulder design but never cold. The sleeves constantly gave you an urge to tug it to your palm, a habit you had with your large jackets and sweaters. The flowers that lined the dress with the gems were barely noticeable from the dim light. The V the flowers and gems formed, accentuated your womanly curves and gave you confidence in them that you previously didn't have before. Your hips swayed when you walked with a seductive pattern you weren't aware of. Your heels forced your back to curve, and your legs to tone them selves giving them an almost amazonian look. Your nails were clean of nail polish much to your dissatisfaction and Jill's pleasure. She had forced you to clean off your nails when you had aimed to repaint your nails. 

You wouldn't lie when you saw the heads of men and even some women turn their heads when you passed them or when they passed you. One man even murmured to his pal, 'hot damn'.

You saw many patrons, police members, S.T.A.R.S members at the event but oddly you hadn't been able to pick out Wesker. You assumed with his blonde head and dark sunglasses that he would be the easiest to pick out. You did however see Cheif Irons stalking the bar and female attendees that were questionably young. Disgusted you tried to keep your attention away from Irons, even though he noticed you several times. You had received a few compliments from people you knew, stating that even though you were a beautiful woman already, you were breathtaking in the black dress you wore. When meeting up with Chris he actually treated you like a stranger, he didn't seem to recognize you at all. When you spoke he was shocked that it was in fact you but dressed up, he apologized with an awkwardness equivalent to a child being embarrassed. With all the compliments the tiny negative voice in your mind began to berate you with self pity and self depreciation. Thinking of how you wished Wesker was nicer to you. You thought of how cold he was to you, how he encouraged the devil woman named Barbie to harm you. Maybe he wasn't even worth the effort of liking since he has caused so much distress. Well him and the people around him. You started to realize it was in his nature to be more than he seems. 

"Here you go, some liquid courage for that hottie with the black tie", Jill gestured toward a man with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. His skin was a soft cream color. He was talking to a police officer in his uniform, an older man with dark skin and thinning hair the seemed to be loosing its black lustor. If you remembered correctly his name was Marvin Branagh, he was in charge of training new recruits. He had made small talk with you once in a while, he was a man with good intentions even though he seemed a little stern at times from his selflessness.

"Jill I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Kid, it's ok. It's not like your cheating on anyone.", Chris said as he examined the man Jill had referred to.

You shifted uncomfortably before taking a large gulp of champagne. It was a different taste from the lemonade you had just finished.

"Chris...", Jill's scolding tone made you look away towards the green eyed man again.

You couldn't deny he was attractive, you had interacted with him a few times. Often times having to give Captain Wesker papers or sensitive information. He was relatively new to the police station, you heard he was Cheif Irons new assistant or Intern. You weren't entirely sure. Chris shrugged and drank an amber liquid from a half filled tumbler. He knew in detail of how you felt towards Wesker and your love life. He had developed a protective attitude towards you, it made you feel safe.

Your eyes met green, he looked away before looking back with a timid wave. You gave a wave back, your face turning warm and slightly pink. He turned back to Marvin, talking quickly then pointing in your direction. He nodded and the both of them began to walk towards you. Walking around the dance floor they said excuse me's to various dancers who's elbow or backs they touched. Jill and Chris hadn't noticed the two approaching, too distracted whispering to each other in mad tones. Jill wanted you to get someone to make your forget about Wesker, while Chris expressed that you didn't want to step in that territory at the moment and should be allowed to follow your own pace. 

"Hi, my name is Andrew Olsen. I'm Irons new Intern.", he said with an outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you.", you quickly responded. 

Grasping his hand, he gave a gentle handshake. You could tell he was being gentle with you. His hands were smooth yet rough at the same time, and large. They were slightly cold but still pleasant. 

"I'm Marvin, Senior Officer lieutenant.", Marvin extended the same greeting.

Marvins hands were dry and rough, his grasp was more firm. His hands were warm and had a slightly stronger handshake than Andrew. Bringing your hand back you sneakily dragged your hand along your hip to dry it from the pain of a strong handshake. Andrew couldn't help but see it and took it in a more seductive way. You noticed his adam's apple bob, no doubt he thought you were attractive.

"Always nice to see you Marvin.", you said with a warm smile.

Jill and Chris had stopped their argument, to introduce themselves as well. Not willing to ruin anyone's night from their disagreements. After a while, an announcement was made that orders would be taken and asked for everyone to take a seat.

"Miss, would you mind if I sit wit you?", Andrew asked with such care you couldn't help but giggle. You smiled caused him to grow one as well, especially when you told him he could. 

Now sitting at one of the round tables you were feeling better about how the night was going. Barry and his wife shared hushed words and bright smiles, Rebecca and Richard fueled each others excitement and energy. Chris and Jill gave each other knowing smiles and loving eyes, Marvin, Joseph and Brad gave loud opinion on sports, past missions and clumsy recruits. You and Andrew shared quick questions, an easy way to get to know each other. 

"So you only started a couple of months ago?" 

"Heh, yeah. Not many people still know that I'm Irons Intern. They usually think I'm a new recruit because of the uniform. Don't get me wrong I'm qualified as an officer but officially my title is an Intern. "

"Must be inconvenient sometimes."

"You could say that. So every calls you Kid?"

You couldn't help but laugh at how confused he seemed from the nickname.

"Um yeah, Chris would call me Kid or kido during my first few weeks. Then everyone started calling me kid and it just kind of stuck."

Everyone paused when the waiters came to take their preference in protein. You decided in salmon, since it was lighter on the stomach. You wanted to avoid becoming bloated in such form fitting clothing. Andrew decided on steak claiming he wanted to eat as much protein as he could to help with his fitness regiment. He told you how he also had a friend who was referred more by his nickname rather than his real name.

"His nickname is Hunk. Honestly I don't actually know his real name.", he admitted with an embarrassed chuckle and a scratch to the back of his head.

You giggle telling him how silly it was. Your hand covering your mouth while the other clutched your stomach in attempt to calm your giggles. When you brought your hand to rest on the table your hand covered his. When your face turned to shock and red you tried to pull away while looking at his large hand. When he kept a gentle grip on your small hand, you looked back to his face which held a gentle smile. He rubbed small circles on the top of your fingers while both of your palms touch and increased in heat. He was so nice, so gentle and warm, it was such a stark contrast to Wesker who was so cold, withdrawn and cruel. You couldn't help but feel attracted to the green eyed man.

What you didn't notice was the table in the corner that held higher Umbrella officials including Wesker. He was hidden in the darker corner of the room, he still sported his sunglasses much to Annette's bickering. He kept his eyes on you. Constantly aware of the beautiful receptionist that seemed to go through a metamorphosis. It wasn't that he never noticed her beauty but tonight he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of you. William tried to get his attention for a moment. He sat on the right of Wesker while the seat on the left of Wesker remained empty. Seemed people still weren't brave enough to sit next to him. It was only when William elbowed him in his upper arm did he return his attention to the thin scientist.

"What do you want William? You are being much more insistent tonight."

"You have never been this distracted before, since hell ever."

His face turned completely to the persistent soft blonde man. His face was stoic, almost as if it was his version of being mad. After a few moments he faced forward again, bring his glass tumbler with dark amber up to his lips. It was his fifth glass since the evening began. He began to feel the warning signs of being slightly buzzed, he knew his tolerance was high and it would take much more alcohol to get anywhere near drunk. He decided he needed more alcohol. With his face forward, he got a clear view of you holding hands with the intern placed by Umbrella that William had pestered him about. Speaking of William, he followed the direction of Wesker's eyes or rather where he thought his eyes were facing and saw the young Intern that had asked him questions about flowers earlier in the week. That's when it hit him like a tone of bricks. Wesker was sulking or at least the closest thing he ever saw him to sulking. There you sat, dressed up and looking gorgeous while the intern gave you warm smiles and sweet words. He could admit the intern was attractive, obviously closer in age to you than Wesker was but he couldn't deny that you looked somewhat happy. The few times he saw you with Wesker he began to noticed your growing hesitance, and he would bet money that it was because of the one night stand that Wesker for some reason wouldn't get rid of. He knew the lipo, silicon filled demon was here tonight. She had somehow secured an invitation. He knew the event was open to the public if they paid but he knew the woman never paid for anything her self, always having a rich older fool or two at her beck and call.

"You never asked her did you?"

Wesker said nothing as he set his now empty glass down. A waiter said nothing as he took the glass before hurrying to the bar for another one. He was finishing each glass in less than six minutes.

"I guess you lost your chance then, cause the little intern over there seems to be winning her over.", he said with pointed fingers towards the two of you, while his elbow rested on the table, his other hand had gone to his knee to provide support as he leaned forward. 

Andrew had said something close to your ear, which cause you to blush and slightly push on his chest. This caused him to bellow out a laugh as you shook your head. Your hands were no longer in each others, this did little to ease Wesker. With Wesker's lack of response and the void attention the rest of the table gave, he decided to test the limits and poke the sleeping bear.

"So you gonna swoop in all romantic like and steal her back?"

Still no response as the waiter came back with another glass of strong whiskey. He gently placed the ice and alcohol filled glass to the side of Wesker before he walked away, his shoes clacking against the wooden floor.

"From how he is getting her to blush, I bet they're going to fu-"

Wesker hand had slipped under the table to grasp William's hand that was rest on his knee while the other propped him up on the table. Wesker grip tightened until he could hear faint popping noises and William's pained whines.

"That's enough William."

'Alright alright I get it.", he said in a pained hushed voice. When Wesker released his hand he gave a sigh of relief.

"I was trying to help you out and get your ass in gear.", he rubbed his hand together trying to ease the blood flow and pain.

Wesker said nothing as he silently observed you and Andrew before taking a large sip. The waiter was waiting on the side with another glass, without a word the young man walk towards Wesker.

His glass was empty again and his knee in pain from how hard his hand gripped knee in an attempt to restrain himself before he had transferred it to the poor doctor's wrist.

Some time later all the chatter in the hall had died down. Food was now being served and everyone was too busy eating to carry on full conversations. Your salmon was cooked nicely and the vegetables a little too much on the soft side but still delicious. Glancing up you saw Barry's wife feed him a fork full of roasted chicken with a mischievous smile, Barry mistook it for being seductive. You understood when his face went from bliss to disgust. The chicken had been roasted with cloves, an ingredient he hated. She laughed as she leaned back while holding her stomach, her now empty fork in her other hand as she waved it in front of her face. Chris and Jill had both ordered steak and seemed murderously content devouring it. Chris's steak was more on the rare side while Jill's was medium. Sometimes you caught them taking a bite before looking at each other and nodding their head in agreement. It made you feel as if you missed out on a delicious steak. Finding the thought ridiculous you went back to eating. When you noticed people finishing, the waiter's would come seemingly from no where to take the dirty plates. Gentle music played on the speaker system, everyone was taking a break to eat a meal. As more people began to finish their mean small chatter started to break out at tables where the majority had their plates cleared. You ease-dropped on one conversation hearing that princess cake was being served after the main meal. You felt a little excited, it was a sweet that you knew and rarely had the chance to eat.

It was a small cake, shaped in a half sphere. Incredibly sweet from the marzipan and jam you wiggled in your seat as you went for another fork full. The sweet treat was the perfect thing you needed after tonight's emotional turnaround. The small white rose sat upon the pink marzipan was delicate, cute and delicious. Others had different colors, any variation of white, green or pink with a variety of roses with similar colors. Wesker had denied the sweet pastry and instead demanded more alcohol. William had asked him if everything was alright but when he received no response he decided to leave him be. He didn't feel too bad when he had already made an attempt to comfort his friend. When all the plates were cleared the siren's music began to play again and with it couples started to rise from their seats and meet on the dance floor. Part of you felt that Andrew would ask you to dance with him and when he finally did ask, you were ecstatic. Now on the dance floor with hesitant hands you both swayed to the music, trying to learn each others rhythm. You did notice how inexperienced he seemed but chocked it up the nervousness. You were not a pro dancer but you were definitely better than Andrew. His feet barely moved a few inches keeping you both in a a small square.

"Not much of a dancer?", you said quietly as you got closer to him.

"That bad huh?", his hand letting go to readjust his hold before his feet stumbled slightly.

"Only a little.", the smug tone and chuckle made him let out a chuckle of his own.

"Sorry sweetheart."

The pet name made you tighten our grip, it reminded you of Wesker and how he would call you dearheart. A name you thought to be sweet but soon turned bitter as time and tensions grew. Noticing your discomfort he pulled away slightly. The air turned colder as he drew away.

"Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?", his voice was shaky now, almost borderline scared. His eyes quickly looking from your eyes to above your head, you assumed he was looking behind you. You thought that Chris was giving him a mean look, only a brother figure could. You couldn't come up with a reason in why Chris would be upset with him, he seemed to enjoy his company at the table.

Confused but not willing to let it ruin the night you assured him you were alright. What you didn't see was a bitter Albert Wesker staring the poor man down with an emotionless face and dark sunglasses. When you began to shift uncomfortable from his complete change in attitude he started walking up behind you. Andrew knew who Wesker was and how scared everyone was and should be of him. After all they murdered a man who was said to be one of the founder members of umbrella and....competition. He was actually the one who he reported to about Irons. Wesker was also the one who trained him for his undercover job at the police station. The anger he felt directed towards him was undeniable and he felt like he was about to be murdered. Wesker's posture was perfect and had no traces of someone who was mad but Andrew knew. He spent enough time at Umbrella's lab to know when someone was in trouble. Wesker never raised his voice but instead gave cold, cruel words and repercussions that would have been made getting physically hurt so much better.

"May I cut in?", his voice never betrayed his anger or how much alcohol he had consumed.

Turning behind you, you were surprised to see Wesker. The entire night you had been unable to find him and now you see him when enjoying a nice dance with a man you wouldn't mind going home with tonight. Before you had a chance to say no, Andrew said yes and politely handed you over to Wesker. You could obviously tell he was scared of Wesker, this was nothing new but you couldn't help but feel offended. Knowing that Wesker used his intimidation to his advantage left you with a bad taste in your mouth.

Now as Wesker's dance partner you could but help but feel nauseous with bitterness and anger. Wesker on the other hand let out a breath, almost as if saying 'all is right in the world now'. The difference in dancing was noticeable, instead of being the experienced dancer you were now the less versed one compared to Wesker. He said nothing as he gently lead you.

You could smell the strong cologne you first faintly smelled so long ago in his apartment and sleepy cuddles. Oddly it brought you a sense of calm that you thought was gone in his presence. His hands where rough, large and slightly cold. He held your hands as if you would be gone with the softest of breezes. His chest was close enough that you could feel the heat radiate, and smell the clean linen. You could slightly smell the strong whiskey he drank earlier. The suit's material looked clean, new and incredibly expensive. The white of his shirt brought out the black of his vest and the blood red of his tie. His sunglasses reflected your face even in the dim lights, you took it as a chance to examine your appearance. Nothing looked out of place except that you had lost the warm pink hue you developed around Andrew. The hand that held your waist traveled up to your upper middle back as he drew closer to you, almost in an attempt at a hug. His head lowered to next to yours, his mouth close to your ear as his cold nose occasionally touched your ear from your dancing movements. Your breath stilled, he never showed such affection in public before. You glanced around as best you could in this position, no one seemed to notice the intimate actions of the notorious resident devil of S.T.A.R.S. 

Still sitting at the table with now a glass of white wine sat William with a smug grin. Even though it took several SEVERAL drinks he was happy Wesker finally made a move. Half way through a sip he choked when he saw Wesker's one night stand walk towards him. Since she couldn't find Wesker, William was the next best option in finding him. The only thought William's mind replayed was, 'fuck'.


	27. Chapter 27

William began to cough loud enough that Annette turned to him and gently patted his back. Slightly worried for her husband but at the same time annoyed to be brought away from her conversation with a fellow scientist she hasn't seen in some years. She didn't ask with her voice merely with her eyes if he was OK, he gave an assuring smile before he turned back to the blonde woman approaching the table. She seemed angry but then again he never really saw much of her to begin with. When Albert was seeing he would see her act very flirtatious, spoiled, and angry. He saw her angry when men would refuse her or anything that she demanded. It was ridiculous but then again warranted with the lifestyle she lived. That being said William wasn't afraid of her, more that he was afraid of the the attention she could bring.

He remembered one time Albert brought along his blonde mistress to a party one of the lower level employees hosted. Wesker didn't want to bring her, she actually hadn't left him alone. They attended and not even an hour into the party she was yelling and slapping a guard that had decided to attend. The guard was known to be a homosexual and was actually the host's significant other. He was by no means an unattractive man, so when he found no appeal in the blonde woman she felt her pride wounded. Wesker had left with some of the other men to the den to take some time away from the party's loud and overbearing music. When Wesker and the other men came out of the den to see what the commotion was, his mistress turned back into the charming young lady the first saw when they arrived. Wesker was told to leave with his date, stating he was no longer welcomed to the parties if he brought her. Wesker left and two weeks later the demon woman had attached herself to another man, leaving Wesker a free man. At work William noticed the disgusted glances and annoyed whispers toward Albert. If Albert knew, he didn't show it. It was William that actually pretended to gossip to some female workers about how Wesker and his date from the party had an ugly falling out did things start to quiet down. The rumors eventually evolved to it being Wesker was being cheated on and her being the aggressor of domestic abuse towards him. It always gave William a laugh when he remembered that. Wesker? A victim of domestic abuse? Oh how rumors could turn out.

He noticed that her dress was more on the attention grabbing side, nothing new about her but he couldn't help but think the woman looked like a young child art project. Her dress was a sparkling silver and gold, long with a large slit that went to the apex of her thighs. The straps were loose, the fabric of her dress taught from her breasts in the front while the top had extra fabric. He could see even from the front that her entire back was exposed. Some of her sides were exposed but some small strands to hold the dress in place. Her heels were a soft gold color, they had thin delicate straps that wrapped around her foot and ankle. She did not have a purse in her hands, it was probably at the coat check with an equally attention grabbing coat. He eyes shadow was gold and silver, the silver transitioned into gold as it traveled to her temple. Her lips were a glossy pink, her hair was curled and part of it was held up to her head with a bright silver roses with gold leaves giving it the appearance of a vine with flowers. Glancing away William looked at Wesker and the sweet young receptionist. He couldn't deny Wesker had good taste in women in terms of looks.

William saw how close Wesker held you, often times he would draw lose to your ear before turning his face grazing his nose on your cheek. When he would part, the bright red flush was visible even from a long distance. He liked how much Wesker adored you, despite how much of a cold bastard he was. He was snapped out of his observing gaze with the annoying sound of a banshees yell.

"Where is he Wilbert!"

He looked at her utterly confused,Wilbert? Sure he gave her credit for remembering his name somewhat even though he didn't care to remember hers, even when he would interact with her on a normal basis. Annette was snapped out of her conversation as well, her protectiveness of her husband coming out. She remembered her being Wesker's whore for a while, she never felt bad from that classification. Her attire more than warranted it and even then Annette thought it was too nice of a label for her. The person who was talking to Annette noticed her change in attitude and decided to excuse herself from the table, anywhere but here would be safe. 

"Where is my Albert!", she hissed. Her long nailed hands curved around her waist, giving the impression of authority.

"Happily away from you, I'm sure.", William responded. Not missing a beat he took another sip of his wine while leaning back. His wife smiled appreciatively as she drew close to him. A gentle hand on his chest let him know his wife liked his dominant and uncaring attitude towards this succubus.

"If you don't tell me where he is I'll tell everyone you slept with me.", she fumbled out. Clearly she was loosing this battle of dominance.

William barked out a laugh, as if anyone would believe this woman.

"My dear, if I had ever slept with a poor excuse of a woman as yourself my wife would be the first to know. We get monthly blood tests at our work.", another grin washed over his face as he took another sip.

"Run along and play victim some where else sweetheart, me and my husband are busy.", Annette quickly chipped in before seductively smiling at William.

William gently placed his glass on the table before cupping his wife's face with the hand she currently wasn't holding and gave her a kiss he hadn't had in years. It was gentle, passionate and it made him have a fire down south he hasn't felt in a while. A fire fueled by lust and driven by love.The last time he felt this was the night Sherry was conceived. He was sure he was going to have a very nice night.

The silver clad women grumbled something about old people but William ignored it as he continued to focus on his wife.

You felt nervous, or at least that was the best emotion you could come up with. Wesker had been oddly sweet, even though you could smell the strong bitter alcohol on his breath. When he would go close to your he would give you words of appreciation on your beauty, how strong you are, how no one could compare. As well as how you made him feel. You were slightly confused he had never been so sweet, so nice, sure he had been charming but not like this. It was as if someone stole his face, put it on another person and placed him in front of you. 

"Dearheart", he whispered.

Your brain snapped out of its confusing train of thought and looked at Wesker, specifically Wesker's sunglasses. You said nothing but the gaze you gave signaled your attention to him. He gave a small smile. To him your eyes shined brighter and warmly from the lights above. His breath halted for a second, but he had to recenter himself. He couldn't let this goddess of a women be hurt and mislead any more.

"I'm sorry", Your eyes widened in belief and your mouth dropped.

"You never deserved to be treated how I have treated you. The women who has tormented you, I never intended for her to meet you. I have even tried to distract her from you. I care about you. I will protect you, even from my self."

Your breathing had become short, eyes slightly watered, mindless dancing prevented anyone from seeing what was going on between the two of you. His left hand traveled down to your waist, gently rubbing up and down your side. The other went to his face, removed his sunglasses. With practiced ease he folded the arm and tucked it in his pants pocket. His hand traveled to your face, brushing rogue strands of hair from the collar of your neck. His hand was warm as they cradled your neck, then your face. You couldn't tear your gaze from his eyes, those cold blue gray eyes were now filled with longing, sorrow and hope. You never saw Wesker in this emotional state, saying he was weak at this moment didn't feel right. It felt more like he was being, human.

A small warm smile graced your lips, Wesker couldn't help but mirror it. Hesitantly he leaned in, in response you eyes quickly traveled from his lips back to his eyes. He took it as a go ahead to continue. His patience had run out, all the time he saw you, all those times he interacted with you drove him to this point. He was determined to not ruin this one. Urging you forward with the hand that cradled your face his eyes began to droop just like yours had.

His lips were so soft and warm. They fit perfectly against you. You both continued to kiss each other, learning what each other like and didn't. You could taste the strong whiskey he had drank, the savory taste of steak that he ate and the wet feeling of saliva from the sensual swipes of his tongue that should have been done in a more private setting. 

Both of your hands were flush against his chest, you could feel his heavy breath and quick heart beat. You never knew Wesker to be so shaken? Gently pushing his chest in a way as stopping your lip locking session, you sluggishly opened your eyes. Wesker's eyes were darker, not with cruel intent but with passion? lust? you have never seen this emotion on Wesker and you couldn't really point it out. Unknown to the both of you, a couple of people had seen the intimate interaction between the two of you.

"Wesker I-"

"This Whore bothering you Albert. Obviously she is, this slut can't keep her hands off of you.", she yelled as she harshly pushed your shoulder away from Wesker.

Everyone stopped their dancing, even the singer stopped and looked at what was going on. 

Wesker saw you look at her then back to him. You face was of pure hurt and betrayal, steeling yourself he saw your face go slack into emotionless-ness. As you were about to turn away he slipped his hand into yours, his grip firm but still gentle. He gave you a soothing smile that didn't ease the confusion that painted your face. Turning back to Barbie his face was almost of murder, his sunglasses were gone giving no buffer to his eyes. Barbie actually stepped back, the intimidation and aggravation radiating off of Wesker even made you fidget.

"Not even the most ill-mannered prostitutes act with such insolence as yourself . You walk with such indignity that even sexually transmitted diseases wouldn't want to be associated with you. Every man that decided to interact with you is either intoxicated, has dementia or mentally unstable. Your company was never welcomed and for your safety I would make myself scarce. If you do not leave now I assure you that security will ensure you do."

Barbie stood there, not understanding half of what Wesker said. She did however know she was made a fool of in front of everyone. With a huff and turned around and left, making snarky remarks about how his penis was small. Wesker not willing to entertain her antics anymore turned towards William. With a small nod William understood what he wanted, Annette who was watching also understood. Calling a nearby waiter he made quick hand gestures and hushed words.

At the Bar where Barbie was trying to seduce an older man was confronted by a undercover Umbrella security guard who specialized in making people "disappear". He was a built man with soft black hair, and combed to the side, sun kissed skin and warm brown eyes. His suit was expensive and his shoes shiny. The man gave the appearance of rich money. These guards were always set up at these events for high clearance level employees of Umbrella. Both men and women dressed in high money suits and more casual attire to seduce threats away. With promises of a good time and rich treats, it made the threats almost always follow. Umbrella always protected its assets.

Soon the Umbrella guard led Barbie to the exit while she dotted on him. She suspected nothing as he led her to a black sports car with dark tinted windows. This all happened in a span of ten minutes. When the same waiter notified William he was surprised in how easy she was, then again he shouldn't have expected anything less. Looking back to Wesker he saw how everyone went on dancing as if nothing happened and how Wesker warmed back up to kissing you again. Wesker led you off the dance floor and what he assumed was one of the exits. When he did he smiled, turning back to his wife he stood up and stood by her side before kneeling on the ground. His hands held one of her hands, while she held a face of confusion.

"William, what are you doing?"

"Mrs. Birkin, I would be deeply honored if a beautiful maiden as your self blessed me with a dance.", his voice as charming and sweet as he could make it.

Annette turned bright red before turning away and giving a shy giggle. She got up with William's hand still around hers.

"Well come on peasant. Let's see if you are worth my time.", she said as a mischievous smile graced her lips before walking to the dance floor. Her hand slipping out of William's as his face also turned red and he was left dumbfounded.

Standing up he tugged his collar a little, feeling a bit to warm then began to follow his wife.

"Yes ma'am"


	28. Chapter 28

The sheets were smooth like silk, cold where your body had not been. The horrible taste in your mouth from not brushing you teeth the night before made you grimace slightly. Your face felt lighter, having spent a considerable time washing off the makeup before going to bed. Your feet along with other parts of your body felt sore from last nights events. You had refused to open your eyes knowing that even the poorly light room would irritate you. The bed was incredibly soft yet firm enough to be enjoyable. Shifting to lay on your stomach something heavy dragged on your feet. Trying to determine what it was you waved your foot gently across it. It felt like a heavy piece of fabric stiff and rigid in some parts, after not being able to determine what it was you propped your self up. Your eyes opened to see a coat jacket dark as coal. That's when you noticed you were without clothing under the smooth sheet. Turning to the other side of the bed you saw it was empty but sill not your bed. The night of before came running back despite how intoxicated you became after dancing with Wesker.

You were naked in Wesker's house, specifically his bed.

After quickly going to the bathroom and finding all your clothes and belongings you made your way to the door. The dress doing nothing to inhibit your movement. Checking your cell phone, the sickly green screen told you it was 8:26am. It was early but not early enough for you to feel bad to call Chris and have him pick you up. Now a few feet away from the front door, you noticed that Wesker was no where to be seen. Curiosity getting the best of you, you checked the kitchen and living room. It was empty. You didn't want to go back upstairs. With practiced movements you called Chris. He said nothing when you told him where you were and that you immediately wanted to be picked up. You walked back to the door, the clean carpet was soothing on you bare feet who were still sore from last nights events. Your heels held firmly in your free hand while the other secured the cell phone back into its prison called a purse. Your hair was slightly acceptable considering the circumstances but it was honestly the least of your worries. The door knob was cold while the door itself was heavy, much heavier than you remembered it being. The outside light blinded you slightly, the sky was covered in a dark gray sheet. A promise of a storm to come.

"Leaving already?", a deep voice spoke from the shadows.

You couldn't help the scream that came out of you along with the jump. Your heart beating quickly as your breathing quickened with it. Letting go of the door you turned around to look where Wesker was. The click of the door made you flinch. He stood in his normal S.T.A.R.S getup, his ear piece handing over his shoulder while he had his boots already on and tied. The top button of his shirt undone while his holster was empty. He was leaning against the wall nearest to the door to the garage. The pose was relaxed, which was odd considering Wesker's normal state of being. He must have been in the garage the whole time you had been up. You were too embarrassed to say anything, your face burned as you started to slightly sweat. You almost felt like a thief caught red handed. His sunglasses gave away nothing, unlike last night you couldn't tell what he was feeling. It almost felt like he was angry towards you, but you weren't sure.

" I- uh well my ride is on its way."

"Yes I heard, Chris should be arriving shortly."

You nodded, you couldn't deny that last night felt like things were better but now? It felt as if nothing happened, almost as if you took two steps forward and five steps back. Wesker again broke the tense silence that had started to grow between the two of you. 

"Last night was a lapse of judgment, I assure you it will not happen again."

You looked away, not wanting to break you facade. You weren't going to show him what he said hurt. A lapse of judgement? A fancy way of saying last night was a mistake. That you were a mistake.

"I understand sir."

He couldn't fail, not with this. He had a lot of time to think about the two of you while you slept. He couldn't ask if you wanted to stay for something to eat. He couldn't ask you to stay with him even for a moment longer. He had to protect you, for some foolish reason his possessive nature told him to. He briefly wondered if this is the same feeling animals instinctively felt to protect their mates from danger, it was the only thing he could rationally tell himself as to not encourage further attachment. That it was an instinctual thing he could ignore like lust but he failed at that part too. He had to make sure you held no attachment with him so that when he left you wouldn't chase him. You wouldn't try to support him. So that he could feel like he didn't have something that could be held over him and used against him. He could see that last night meant something to you just as much as it did to him. Even though he was heavily intoxicated he still remembered every detail, down to the gentle smile you gave him when he caressed your face before falling asleep.

"I expect our relationship to be strictly professional both in and out of work. I also expect you to respect me as your superior."

You grew stiff, now you understood exactly what last night meant to him. You understood that you were nothing more than a tissue. To be used quickly and tossed away immediately.

"Yes sir.", you resumed opening the door not once looking back at him, " I'll wait outside for my ride."

Once that door clicked shut so did any intimate relation you had with Wesker. He made sure of it with the harsh words he had just said.

He stood there, his fists clenched and his chest aching. A sharp pain in the middle of his chest, he knew it was not from heart failure. At least not the one that could be medically treated. With a deep breath he went to his closest, retrieved his pistol to his side and walked back to the garage. He stopped and listened intently to the outside when he heard the slam of a car door shortly before a car drove off. Forgetting that he left his keys on the kitchen counter, he went back inside. His keys were next to two cups of coffee, one nearly empty and the other untouched. He grabbed both cups and emptied them in sink, not caring to wash them as he placed them inside said sink. His boots squeaked on the kitchen floor before they were muted from the carpet. With more force than necessary he opened the garage door. The door cracked the wall but he didn't hear it or he just didn't care. He opened the garage before driving out, the door closed automatically from a remote hidden in the glove compartment. He drove to the police department, intent on getting Irons approval for bravo team's involvement in the investigation of recent cannibalistic attacks on residents in northwest Raccoon city.

The extra food he had made for you forgotten in the microwave.

You and Chris said nothing on the way back to the apartment. The both of you mentally agreeing to forget anything that happened between you and Wesker last night. Chris broke the silence saying that he got called in an hour ago to come in later today for a briefing on the increasing number of cannibalistic attacks as of late, the supposed cult attackings. You acknowledged him by saying you had the day off as well as tomorrow off. He seemed happy that he also had the day off tomorrow, suggesting a pizza and movie night. It almost felt like things hadn't changed, as if nothing had happened. You smiled, happy to know despite what happened Chris hadn't changed how he saw you. Looking out the window you decided you weren't going to let this change you either, or at least that's what you hoped for.

After showering, brushing your teeth and eating a hot meal you felt noticeably better, the dress you had worn now in a dirty laundry basket. Your heels tucked away in its respected box in the back of the closet. Walking out to the living room Chris called out to you from the hallway. His voice becoming clearer the closer he got.

"Hey kid, I'll be gone for a couple hours. Want me to bring anything back?"

You thought about all the fast food places you both frequented. You felt like eating something salty, greasy something you would feel bloated about for hours later. Both feeling regret but also telling yourself it was totally worth it.

"Something unhealthy, you pick this time. No pizza thought, that's for tomorrow.", you replied not bothering to move from your position on the couch while the T.V played old Disney cartoons. You hadn't bothered to change the channel when you turned it on.

"Fair enough, Chinese? Seafood? Doughnuts? instant food from the convenience store?", he chuckled out towards the end.

You playfully scoffed, "yeah cause dehydrated cheese and pasta sounds good", you paused the direction of unhealthy food did sound good but you wanted a higher quality of said comfort food. 

"Well there is this place not too far away from the station called Jim's Crabs. I've been there a few times. Not bad.",Chris had picked up on the kind of comfort food you wanted.

"Jim's Crabs? Is it that restaurant with the giant neon crab on top right next to the donuts shop?"

"The one in the same, I went there a couple of weeks ago with Jill and she got this plate called cheesy seafood . Its mac and cheese with lobster, crab and I think shrimp? Looked really good though but I go-"

"Let me guess you got steak and shrimp?", your interruption took him a second to process what you said. The sass in your voice was normal but he would be lying if he thought you were to your normal self after what happened to you this morning and last night.

"Ha!", he pointed his finger at you, "it was lobster not shrimp!", he seemed proud that you didn't guess exactly what he had ate. 

When you started cooking Chris would enjoy the food you made but he still seemed to eat the same things regardless of where he went outside. Going to an Italian place? he got a steak dish with pasta. Going to a BBQ place, got a steak or maybe ribs. You never said anything about it but it did make figuring out what he wanted to eat a little easier.

You raised you hands in surrender while laughing at his new found triumph. He sat next to you on the couch, "dead weighting" himself on the couch. A term Claire used when he would flop himself down on the couch or bed. You got up shortly after, a snack sounded good with some medicine. The headache you were harboring making you a little irritable.

"The mac and cheese sounds great. I'll see you soon.", you said as you gave a lazy wave while walking to the kitchen.

He rose from the couch, the coffee table hitting his leg as he took a step forward. He ignored the pain as he collected his keys and security card from said table. Before he reached the door he shifted his pathway to the kitchen. Once behind you he saw you had a glass of water, some ibuprofen and a small plate with some crackers and cheese. 

"Hey kid?", he gently called out. 

You jumped, not expecting him to be there and already making his way out the door. When you turned around to face him you saw his face painted with a sad smile. Not knowing what was wrong you quickly placed your water down on the counter along with you pills and snack.

"Chris is som-"

"Everything will get better, I promise. You and Claire mean a lot to me. I'm here for you too ok?"

Things you tried not to feel came forth. Things you wish you could forget, remembered. You nodded your head as you fidgeted in place, trying not to let the tears that blurred your vision fall. Chris saw and gave you a gentle smile before hugging you. He rubbed your back and rocked side to side, the same way a parent would comfort a crying child. He rested his head on top of your head and soothingly told you it would be ok, I know and I'm here for you. Such simple words holding such strong meanings. It was funny really, in any other context they would not hold such strong messages.

You wailed into Chris's shirt while you hugged him back. Maybe things would get better, but right now you would have to deal with the things that made it bad.

Chris showed up late to the briefing.


	29. Chapter 29

**~Two Months Later~**  
You have eaten an old sandwich from the break room, and you were regretting it. You felt nauseous and a backache fighting for first place. It was incredibly uncomfortable for you, the heat of July not making it any better for you, as you sweated through your undershirt and bra. No doubt your underwear and lower back was soaked with sweat from how comfortably disgusting it clung to your skin. When Edward had offered his old sandwich after complaining to yourself about being hungry, you thought back to how you should have asked how old it really was. You were hungry and has forgotten to pack any snacks for the day, lunch was still three hours away. You stomach had been a little delicate as of late, you blamed the increased stress. Wesker has, to his word, reverted back to cold professionalism. It made everything much more tense, the entire S.T.A.R.S team was on edge when the two of you were around. They were much more cautious mentioning either of you to each other, they took more care in what they said. It was exhausting not just for your friends.

Wesker was much more sadistic, calculating and suspicious. Often he was staying later in the night at the police station or would refuse to answer questions about his time off or private meetings with Chief Irons. Usually the person asking would get uncomfortable form the silence and reflective stare of his sunglasses then leave when he wouldn't say anything. A lot of people would just stand there confused before walking away in a different direction even if it wasn't where they were supposed to go. Chris had become even more protective of you, often times intervening or inserting himself into the conversation between you and Wesker. Despiste it only being about calls or reminder about meetings. Anytime you had to give Wesker some papers and Chris was in the office he would for it for you despite telling him it was your job. Wesker never seemed to complain, he would merely take the papers with a nod. The first couple of times it happened he would glance at you but nothing more developed.

" You don't look so good. Do you need some medicine?" Rebecca's soft voice cut through the fog of your discomfort.

Turning you head in the direction of Rebecca you noticed she was dressed more casually then her normal uniform. She wore dark blue uniform pants and a light blue compression shirt underneath her black bulletproof vest. She didn't have any equipment on her, she was probably on more of an office type of work day.

"Yeah that sandwich Edward let me have isn't really agreeing with me. Must have only like him.", your light chuckle was dripping with the uncomfortable feeling you had. If they couldn't see how ill you looked they could definitely hear it in your voice. 

"Come with me to the infirmary and I'll see what I can do for you.", her voice was assertive but still gentle. She was letting you know that she was going to treat you and no one was gonna stop her.

With a slow pace she guided you to the infirmary. At the moment it was in the shower room, a basic stock of equipment piled in a large locker. A special treat for the S.T.A.R.S from Chief Irons. Respectively men and women in their own shower rooms. Then again that had been the infirmary for over four months, Irons was in no rush to get an actual one set up.

Turns out there were a lot of renovations going on right now. The S.T.A.R.S office was getting its communication equipment fixed and had acquired an armory installed where the lockers use to be with an actual security lock. The lock was a computer monitored system, a fake badge with the authorization code was the key. It was clever but also a little cute, Chris had played with the badge for half an hour before needed it. He would show off the badge and click the mechanism for the USB exclaiming 'it's a lie!'. It was silly but it was something that made you smile. S.TA.R.S member no longer had to go to the safety deposit room when storing items such as weapons, files and even evidence. The lockers had moved to the wall next to the door and across from where Wesker's office was. Your desk had been removed and you were now amongst the rows of desks with the rest of the S.T.A.R.S team. Two desks were pushed along the far wall to make room for the armory's computer and a bookshelf to hold the team's trophies and awards. You were still in charge of greeting people and things of that sort only not it was more annoying.

Walking around the corner your breathing started to quicken as your weakness from earlier started to come back. A grown left you as you held your stomach and grounded yourself with the wall. The cramp like pain in your stomach intensifying with each second. You stopped at the leather brown couched that were next to the wooden encase vending machines. It was a small sitting area that connected the hallways where many people took their breaks on. Thankfully no one was in the hallway at the time and if they were they were just passing though. Rebecca helped you to the room and ad you sit on the wooden benches that were placed against the wall. Even though you had just walked through a door and approximately five feet you were exhausted. Leaning against the cold wall it brought a small amount of relief. The loud rumbling of the washer machines didn't bother you. Rebecca had placed the trash can that was under the sinks in between the washer in front of you. Just in case. Your tried to calm your stomach but it was fighting back just as hard.

When Rebecca returned to your field of vision she had pink medicine in a small plastic cup. It was pepto or at least you assumed it was from the color.

"Thanks"

"Of course. I hope you feel better soon. I'll get you some water from the sink", her gentle voice didn't register as you absent mindedly nodded.

You drank it like a shot, trying no to focus on its artificial taste and hoping it would work quickly. Except it didn't. It seemed to make your stomach worse, you ended up emptying your stomach into the soft blue trash can. The horrendous acidic smell and taste burned you nose and tongue. Your eyes watered which was shortly followed by your nose dripping and combining with you tears. Rebecca had run to the sinks and scavenged a hair tie after your second session of vomiting. Even with nothing in your stomach you kept vomiting, You stomach giving painful contractions, trying its hardest to expel the poison that was inside of you.

You were in the shower room with Rebecca for two hours. Oddly no one had come to find the two of you, Turns out Jill had heard you puking you guts out while Rebecca soothingly told you it would help to vomit everything rather than hold it in. She didn't even open the door before she told anyone and everyone that the women's shower was closed for the time being for medical treatment. No one questioned it and at this point it was fairly common. When the two of you finally left the showers you were two shades paler, eyes red, physically weaker and groaning. You snug pencil skirt and heels were more tortuous than they had ever been before.

walking into the S.T.A.R.S office Rebecca had sat you down with a small water cup before telling you she would be right back. She knocked on Wesker's door, the blinds were all closed giving no hint as to what was going on inside. She had her hand on the door, waiting for him to tell her to come in. Looking up she made eye contact with you, gave a small smile before she opened the door after hearing a muffled come in.

Chris has walked into the S.T.A.R.S office with two cups of coffee and a white bag with grease stains spotting all on the bottom and side. He didn't have an expression on his face until he saw you. When he did he went into protective mother mode, his feet did a little shuffle before he picked up speed. He knelt on the floor next to you before he quickly put his good on the desk next to you. He had brought something after hearing from Edward in the firing range that he gave you a sandwich. Chris had been almost begging you to go to the doctors for the past two weeks after he determined you had the stomach flu. Today seemed to be the worst of it.

He gave a playful huff, "Still don't want to go to the doctors?"

"I already did", your painful yet playful groan confused him so much. He knew you didn't have a car and he had been near you a lot these past couple of months. Hanging out and being an all around protective big brother.

"Rebecca gave me some pepto."

You both gave small laughs, he rested his hand on your knee and gave it a gentle rub.

"Let's get you home kido", you gave a nod in repsonse.

As Chris was helping you up, Wesker's door opened. Both Rebecca and Wesker walked out. Rebecca seemed a bit more happy than when she walked in.

"You can go home and rest. You have three days sick leave. I can come around tomorrow and check up on you. I'll be sure to bring you some medicine and maybe some things so I can have some lab tests run."

"Thanks Rebecca I appreciate it. Maybe you can bring that pizza you promised." you still couldn't stand up all the way.

Your hand still rested on you stomach why the other hovered in front of you mouth, ready to close it should the need to puke came. Wesker stood off to the side not saying anything but watched Chris and Rebecca lead you out of the office. He was confused, _Rebecca said that she may have the stomach flu._ He noticed how pale she had gotten in the past few says but also how tired and hungry she got early in the day. Those weren't the symptoms of the stomach flu. Usually people loose their appetite. He would have to do some homework on her symptoms. He still didn't like how things turned out but that didn't mean he didn't care for her anymore, on the contrary he cared more than before.

Back at the apartment Chris made you lay down on the couch before he got you a cup of water and baking soda claiming it was a home remedy. You gagged and almost coughed up the vile mixture. He gave a shrug when you yelled at him and demanded to know who though it would help. Oddly enough the mixture did help after a short time even though at first it churned your stomach worse than the stomach flu did.

"Kid I really think you should get checked out by a doctor. You haven't been earing right, you hardly sleep. You're always anxious and stressed out, maybe even a little paranoid. You lost a lot of weight and you said that your period is irregular. Some of the things can be fixed by you and aren't something you need pills for. It's OK to get help, there's no shame in getting help.

"Yeah", you didn't want to admit it but he was right, "I'll make an appointment tomorrow."

"Thanks kid. I just want you to get better. I'll call the doc right now and get you an appointment, you rest up I'll take care of it."

You nodded as you snuggled farter into the large duvet. The AC had been raised but still comfortable in July, Chris had pants and a shirt on. His boots and socks were by the door, he complained they made him sweaty. You illness had given you chills, Chris had decided to call Jill and update her on your condition as soon as he closed the door to his room.

"Sounds like she got worse, do you think she caught something from the Gala?"

"Gala? That was months ago, anything she would have caught there would have passed by now."

"Chris I mean STD's."

Chris was silent. He had forgotten that it was entirely possible to catch an illness from sexual interactions. He didn't actually forget he just chose to not think about it. Seemed everyone who knew did. Wesker had been with you that night, he just would have thought the Captain would have taken more precautions. He was notorious for trying to get things done perfectly, to get thinks done with no mistakes. It seemed like a rookie things to do if he did give you something.

An all too familiar scene played out, Wesker and Dr. Birkin doing small experiments in a cold sterile room. Birkin persistently bugging him about the receptionist he tossed away like trash. He wasn't aggressive as Birkin thought he would be to his prodding about a particular receptionist. He was the closest thing to sadness he had ever seen him to be. He was sure the two would have been all over the each other considering how cozy they seemed at the Gala.

"You every gonna try and be with her? Like actually be with her and not have one night stands? Your surprisingly good at those."

He didn't say anything, simply tossed the used slide in the biohazard disposal container. The sharp clink of glass refocused both scientist's attention for a moment. Birkin had turned his chair towards Wesker. He noticed that he seemed less rigid usually he had a strong posture. He always seemed proper. Now? He seemed like the life got sucked out of him. He was slightly hunched over the microscope. The pen in his hand was in a lazy grip while half of it rested on the paper. His handwriting was a big more sloppy but still very neat.

"That's enough William." his words didn't have the usual but to them. He simply sounded tired.

"Have you been sleeping?"

Wesker ignored him, Birkin wasn't expecting him to answer so he fired off more questions.

"So I heard Irons approved your S.T.A.R.S mission for the Arklay murders investigation for next week."

"Yes, perfect time to acquire combat data of the specimens."

"Annnd the receptionist? What will she do when you guys are out and about? It would be pretty hard to give papers to you when on a mission."

"She is on sick leave for the next three days."

"What are he symptoms?", William said before turning back to his work.

After listing her symptoms Rebecca had recited to him only hours ago. William nodded his head, his back still turned to him. When Wesker said that you also felt sick around meat and that a stomach flu was likely to blame. William shook his head, slightly in disbelief at what was happening. Why was everyone so oblivions, the poor girl was pregnant and no one knew. Not even she did. When Annette was pregnant with Sherry she would vomit is she ate meat or even smelled it, she would also have terrible bouts of nausea after meals with high fat or sugar contents. He remembered once after finding out she was pregnant he made her breakfast in bed. Pancakes with whipped cream, fruit, bacon, eggs, a glass of milk, oatmeal with brown sugar. It was a damn feast he was proud he made without burning. The tray was set in front of her for a total of two minutes before she puked all over the breakfast he slave over. Breakfast and dinner at the same time. She ended up eating cereal that day. When Wesker listed off her symptoms it sounded exactly like Annette. Then he remembered Wesker had no ambitions for children, probably didn't even think about pregnant since he had no desire for kids and probably never will. He didn't tell Wesker what he though was actually the reason for her illness, maybe it was better for him to find out on his own. Hopefully it would be better you to find out first and decide what to do with the fetus and still have the choice in whether to tell him or not.

After Chris made soup, which you talked him through like a mother talking on the phone to their college kid cooking for the first time. You felt better, the broth slightly on the spectrum of two salty but still good. You gave Chris the needed information to make an appointment in your name at the doctors. Police department insurance was nice sometimes. Chris knew exactly which hospital and what doctor was treating you since it was the same on that treated him. A relief washed over you as you felt that you would finally figure out what exactly was wrong with you. Maybe even get some medicine to make the illness pass faster. Chris was determined to take you to the doctors, even when you questioned about work. He shrugged and told you not to worry about it. After a few hours the both of you learned to give your stomach only light things. No heavy greasy food, no cheese, no sweets even if you did have a craving for them the second you realized you couldn't have it. It wasn't that you didn't them, goodness no. It was the fact that whenever you did you felt so ill you threatened to puke on Chris who sat on the floor next to you if he let you eat those things again. You sighed heavily, Chris started to banned you from eating certain foods. Even going so far as to put them above the kitchen cabinets where he knew you couldn't reach. Sometimes taking said food item out of you hand if you managed to sneak by him.

"What's up kid?", Chris said, not even bothering to look away from the action movie. It was called Mission Impossible and so far it was actually entertaining.

"I can't eat anything I want. I'm denied the luxury of life. Now you the only person who is keeping me alive torments me. Kill me now, this cruel world is not worth living." you belted out in loudly in an overly dramatic voice.

"I didn't let you eat the Oreos and this is how you get?"

"It would have been worth it, to taste the food of the gods one last time before I die."

That got him chuckle, apparently you were having a craving for Oreos right now. At least that's what he deduced. It was nothing new, when stressed you would get cravings. The first few months were surprising when he saw you eating cream cheese straight from the container at three in the morning when you first moved in. Thinking it was a burglar but instead finding you taking bites out of the white block like a candy bar while being illuminated by an open fridge door.

"You would gave puked you guts out again."

Another overly dramatic sigh left you before you draped your arm over your face.

"Just leave me to die as the dried up Husk of a woman I am."

"I'm still not giving you the Oreos, or the ice cream."

You mumbled curses, Chris laughed in response.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/kidd0o  
> this is my deviant. this is the original upload of all my works.
> 
> 'sample' = inner thoughts. [if longer than a couple sentences its a flashback]  
> "sample" = dialogue 
> 
> Forgive me I'm still learning how to use this website.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
